OBEY TILL DEATH
by Aymen
Summary: What if Sam has to obey Dean's every command and the more he resists the more he hurts , both Sam and Dean have no idea whats going on, lots of limp/hurt Sam . Worried big brotherly Dean. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after 8x6 (Southern Comfort)**

 **What if Sam has to obey Dean's every command and the more Sam resists the more he hurts , he starts getting sick and both Sam and Dean have no idea whats going on.**

 **Spoilers for season 8**

 **No I dont own anything but the plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

Dean took an other swing of the beer and placed the bottle on the table to rub his knuckles which still hurt from punching Sam in the face. He kept telling himself that it wasn't him , it was because of that friggin' coin that he said out all those things but deep down he knew that he really meant them. He certainly had been thinking about all those things.

He chuckled sarcastically when he remembered his words ...

 _Sammy's greatest hits...,_ yeah it was definitely him talking.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realise the waitress that he had been flirting with earlier was now staring at him , he gave her one of his charming smiles. She was tall and too petite and actually very pretty , she had long blonde hair that she flipped to her side and cocked her hip at him.

 _This will be a good enough distraction to forget the crappy day he had been having._

"Why so worried honey " she asked as she picked up his empty bottle and replaced it with another one.

"Now that you're here , I'm all better" Dean said as he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long sip. He suddenly began to feel very dizzy . Well it was his third bottle but normally he could hold his liquor quite well , Sammy was the one who was the lightweight.

"Now why dont you tell me whats worrying you " She asked batting her eyelashes at him , she dropped her cleaning cloth on the table and began to massage Dean's shoulders.

Suddenly Dean had the urge to tell her why he was in such a rotten mood.

"It's my brother , he's disappointed me allot lately , ...He's changed so much "

Dean said sadly as he remembered the Sammy who was once sleeping in the Impala and they started a whole prank battle when Dean had stuck a spoon in his mouth and snapped a picture . That was his Sammy. The one who would have looked for him when he was in purgatory.

"How has he changed ?" The waitress asked as she continued to massage him and Dean groaned in pleasure , she was actually really, really good at this .

"He used to listen to me, you know there was a time that I actually mattered in his life , ...Now he left me to rot just for some girl and a dog"

Dean said angrily .

The waitress stopped massaging his shoulders and gracefully slid into the chair infront of him, Dean was sure that he was really drunk because the room was beginning to spin on him and he didn't feel like calling Sam to pick him up. How could he call Sam after all he had said to him.

"What if your brother would listen to every single thing you would tell him, what if you could matter in his life again " The waitress asked him , her blue eyes strangely curious , why the hell was this lady so curious about him and Sam's relationship , she was probably trying to make him feel better.

Dean chuckled "Yeah right that's not happening any time soon" ..."alright I better get going , thanks for the therapy session although most girls are only interested in where I'm staying for the night " Dean said as he got up , and almost immediately sat back because the room wouldn't stop spinning.

The waitress was back behind him and resumed his massaging .

"Honey you're quite drunk , I think you should call your brother to pick you up, I'm sure he'll listen to you"

"I wish he could listen to me like he used to , I wish I could get the old Sammy back " Dean said in a dazed state and as soon as he said out those words , the girl kissed him on the cheek and left.

Dean frowned , why the hell was he telling all this to some random chick who hadn't even given him her number , this is really odd he thought , normally the only reason girls were interested in him was to sleep with him...Obviously. He thought.

He tried to stand straight again and after a few tries he managed it , shrugging he picked up the Impala's keys and tossing some change on the table he left.

He knew he shouldn't be driving , but the motel was only a few blocks away and who cares ...He already had a very crappy day, what's the worse that could happen.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam sighed as he cleaned the blood from his face, his nose wasn't that messed up as he had anticipated . Dean's words kept spinning in his mind.

 _Everything that you've ever done since you climbed in my ride has been to deceive me..._

 _Lets go through some of Sammy's greatest hits._

 _Drinking demon blood , check._

 _Being in cahoots with Ruby , check._

 _Not telling me you lost your soul or how about running around with Samuel for a whole year ._

 _Let me think that you were dead while you were doing all kinds of crazy Sam._

Sam clutched the sink and gritted his jaws as Dean's voice practically screamed in his head... _Those aren't mistakes Sam , those are choices._

Sam had been sure that Dean was gonna kill him and he probably would have if Garth hadn't intervened. Shaking his head to clear his mind , Sam sighed and decided to quickly change and go to bed before Dean comes back , things will be really awkward and tense for a while.

As he was making his way to his bead an intense pain sparked in his head , so intense that he let out a scream and his knees buckled . He clutched his head with both his hands while sitting on his knees, through the pain he felt a girl's voice repeating one word over and over again...Obey, obey , obey ,obey. OBEY YOUR BROTHER.

And then he gratefully passed out as the motel floor rose up to meet him.

He was vaguely aware of someone shaking his shoulder , then he heard Dean's voice and saw Dean kicking him softly.

"Sam , wake up , ...Sam "

"Stop kicking me , I'm awake "

Sam got up , confused as to why he was lying on the floor , he was sure that he had laid down on the bed or at leat going towards the bed.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor" Dean slurred , Sam looked at his brother and frowned when he saw that Dean was visibly drunk, really drunk. How he managed to drive was beyond Sam's comprehension.

"Did I punch you too hard " Dean asked while smiling , Sam rolled his eyes .

"I must have tripped or something ...I really dont remember sleeping on the floor" Sam said as he ran a hand through his hair and got up and sat on the bed. Dean staggered to his own bed and slumped into it.

"Dean you're really drunk" Sam said ..

"wow Samantha thanks for pointing that out" Dean said as he crashed on the bed with his shoes still on .

Sam went to Dean's bed to pull off his shoes when Dean muttered something.

"what ?"Sam asked .

"Cut your hair , Samantha " Dean slurred and Sam rolled his eyes once again.

As he placed Dean's shoes and socks on the floor , the thought of cutting his hair seemed very reasonable , he was getting very ...Shabby and since they have to pose as FBI agents he should look, more like an officer and less like a punk rock star. Nodding to himself he opened the first aid kit in the bathroom , took out the scissors and began cutting his hair.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean groaned as he finished his third round of heaving , he had woken up with a major hangover , Sam had already left to pick up breakfast before Dean woke up and now he was desperately desiring some coffee . He raised his head from the toilet when he heard the door open .

"Sam did you bring coffee " he asked

"yeah " he heard Sam's reply and noise of papers bags. He quickly got up and stumbled out of the toilet only to stand frozen outside as he looked at Sam .

"Sam ...You cut your hair " he asked shocked because it looked exactly like the Sam seven years ago , with his forehead covered in his bangs and he suddenly remembered one of those pictures that they had with Sam fresh out of Stanford .

"Wow , didn't realise that cutting your hair could do such a big difference" Dean said as he sat down at the table and took out his coffee out of the paper bag.

"Yeah " Sam said as he ran a hand through his hair " Im not so thrilled right now , I mean last night the thought of cutting off my hair seemed pretty reasonable but now I really , really regret it ,... All because of your stupid idea " Sam said dismayed .

Dean frowned , he vaguely remembered telling Sam to cut off his hair last night , hell he had been telling that to him for months.

Sam sighed "I dont know why I did that " . He slumped into the chair.

"hey cheer up Sam , trust me its a good change , you look like the old you " Dean said clearly enjoying how miserable Sam was on such a simple matter.

"hahaha , finally , now I can stop calling you Samantha" Dean said while laughing when suddenly he felt nauseous and bolted for the bathroom and then it was Sam's turn to laugh.

"Shut up Sam " Dean growled when as he came out of the bathroom, but Sam continued to laugh and Dean picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

 _A week later._

"So are you sure its a vamp nest " Dean asked Sam who was sitting on the motel bed typing on the laptop.

"Yeah , I hacked into the police data base and the report says that the victims had bite marks on their bodies and they were drained of blood , the bodies were buried in an old salvage yard and a mechanic's dog discovered them "

Sam paused as he scrolled down the page .

"I'm gonna search for abandoned buildings , warehouses near the site of the salvage yard." Sam said as he typed on the laptop while Dean sat on the table eating Sam's leftover pizza.

"Yeah I found two abandoned warehouses in a fifty mile radius of the crime scene"

"Alright then , lets go behead some vampires " Dean said enthusiastically while rubbing his hands and then cleaning them on his jeans.

Sam however was not feeling as enthusiastic for the hunt as Dean , these past couple of days had been really weird for him , he would get occasional stabbing pains in his head and he had been feeling tired and withdrawn.

However he and Dean were finally getting along , it seemed that Dean had taken out all his anger on Sam thanks to that cursed coin so none of it was building up inside of him anymore. They were finally getting back to their old selves .But something was definitely bugging Sam and he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe he should visit the local hospital or some small clinic. These pains in his head were definitely getting worse. He decided not to mention them to Dean since he seemed so happy for the hunt.

Sam noded while getting up and closing the laptop.

Sam waited in the Impala for Dean to come back, Dean had told him to wait while he went to scour the warehouse and check if this was the one. Sam wanted to go with him but the pain in his head suddenly increased a notch so that he decided to stay and wait for Dean to come back and when he sat in the car the pain immediately disappeared which was really weird.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the creaking of the door and Dean came in.

"Nah ..., its not this one , must be the other one " Dean said as the Impala's engine roared to life. He frowned when he looked at Sam.

"Dude , you feeling alright ,...You look kinda pale " Dean said and then smiled mockingly at Sam .

"Dont tell me that sensitive stomach of yours is upset again "

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother who began to reverse the Impala out of the clearing.

"No , my stomach's fine ...But something , something weird is happening to me Dean , I've been getting these headaches "

"Like the visions " Dean asked quickly , his face lined with concern.

"No , not like those , um this is different , but dont worry I'm sure its nothing "

Dean noded.

A few minutes later he stopped the Impala at the next warehouse.

Sam opened the Impala door to get out but paused when he saw that Dean was still sitting in the Impala and by the expression on Dean's face Sam knew that he was gonna say something that Sam was not going to like .

"Sam since you're not feeling well , I think you should stay in the car "

Sam turned to Dean surprised , he knew what this was about , since Dean had come back from the purgatory he had been like this , he thought that he could take on anything , he had become more reckless and Sam knew that purgatory had changed Dean .

"Dean , you cant be serious , im not sitting ducks in the car while you go and take a vamp's nest on your own , you need backup " Sam said , but Dean shook his head.

"...And besides I'm feeling much better now " Sam lied because , just then the annoying stab of pain came back .

"Sam trust me , I can take a vamp's nest , " Dean said impatiently "You dont know what it was like in purgatory , every minute, every second something could come out of the shadows and jump you , I had to sleep with one eye open Sam ..."

"Dean..." Sam began ignoring the pain that had suddenly risen an octave or two.

"No Sam , you've been out of the game for over a year and you're already looking pale "

Saying that he stepped out of the impala , circling to the back to get out the machete . Sam got out and followed him .

"Dean I'm coming and you can't stop me " Sam said angrily and winced at the pain in his head , what the hell was wrong with him ? One minute he was fine and the next minute he felt as if his head was gonna burst.

"No Sam , you're staying in the car " Dean said , his voice rising ." You're sick , i can see it on your face and the only reason I'm saying this is so that you dont drop your gun or worse , collapse during the hunt , I dont want to be distracted , worrying about your ass even though you were not worried about me when I was in purgatory."

Dean finished as he slammed the trunk shut and began to walk towards the warehouse without glancing behind to see if Sam was following him.

Sam just stood by the Impala , getting angry at Dean but more at himself , he cursed himself for his weakness , the pain was steadily increasing but how could he let Dean go into a nest of blood sucking freaks without someone watching his back , he opened the trunk and took out a machete and gun having darts laced with dead man's blood. He would just shoot the vamps from a distance because he knew that in his current state , he wouldn't be able to take them head on but he decided to take the machete just in case.

He began to cross the road and nearly collapsed when the pain in his head reached an unbearable level but he willed himself to go on for Dean .

By the time he reached the warehouse , he was panting and gasping for breath , he knew he was running a high fever, the pain had spread to every joint , every muscle of his body , he pinched his drenched shirt irritated by how it was sticking to his sweaty body . His hands were shaking and he nervously shifted the machete between them afraid that he might drop it.

When he peered through the broken , dusty window of the warehouse he stifled a sudden gasp because Dean was tied to a pole int he centre of the warehouse and he was surrounded by at least six vampires ,two were feeding on him while the rest stood impatiently waiting for their turn. Four vamps were sprawled on the floor beeheaded.

Suddenly a bald vampire turned his head towards the window and Sam dropped to the ground just in time. Sam was at an advantage here , he had the element of surprise. If only he was not worried about collapsing any second, he could easily take those vamps down.

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath , but the pain in his head was not ebbing , not by a long shot . Alright...He had two dart guns and a machete. He took the machete in one hand and gun in the other. Suddenly he heard Dean scream and in a second he was at the door of the warehouse. He shot three vamps in the back who immediately went down , the bald vamp was by Sam's side in an instant and Sam swung his machete and the vamp's head rolled off leaving Sam to flinch at the sputter of blood on his face.

He heard Dean shout out his name and the next thing he knew the vamp who had been feeding on Dean was now in his face , Sam would have chopped his head off but he couldn't take the pain any more, instated of swinging his machete he ended up groaning and clutching his head between his hands, he closed his eyes trying to make the pain stop , he heard the vamp laughing and he screamed as he felt razor sharp teeth digging into his neck.

 **TBC (?)**

 **Please leave a review , should I continue writting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna thank you guys for reviewing, I just love reading reviews , it makes me happy.**

Sam groaned in pain , he could feel the vamp on his neck drawing out blood from his veins, he felt sick when he heard the vamp's tongue slurping on his blood , he felt warm blood trickle down his neck but the worst pain was in his head his whole body ached as if he had been hit by a bus, he wanted to drift into unconsciousness, he wanted the pain to stop.

He was vaguely aware of collapsing to the ground with the vampire on top of him, suddenly the vampire was pulled off from him followed by a sickening swishing sound and Dean's worried face appeared , his emerald eyes lined with concern. Relieved to see Dean, Sam closed his eyes , he wanted to sleep .

"Hey , Sammy come on open those peepers for me, dont sleep Sam , stay with me buddy " Dean's voice reached his ears and his eyes flew open , even though he wanted nothing more but to succumb to darkness but ...But he couldn't ,

"Dammit Sam I told you to stay in the car" Dean said as he attempted to lift Sam and sit him upright , Sam groaned as his muscles ached . He felt Dean palming his forehead.

"Sam you're burning up and I'm sure what ever this is, it's not related to the vamp bite" Dean bit his lip,

 _Wow I must really look bad for Dean to get worried like this_ Sam thought.

"Alright Sammy , lets get your sasquatch ass back to the car, and then we'll take care of that fever"

Sam noded as he gulped back the bile that came upto his throat , leaving a burning sensation behind . Dean helped him stand up , Sam glanced around to see the remaining two vamps sprawled on the ground. Slowly they began to move towards the Impala and by the time they reached the car , Sam was practically leaning on Dean and Dean was also panting under his full weight .

Finally Sam got into his seat , but he still couldn't keep his eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against the cool window of the Impala . He felt Dean place a cloth at his neck.

"Here , keep pressure on that bite wound , we'll be at the motel in no time" Dean said gently and he started the Impala.

Sam's hand automatically grabbed at the cloth and he pressed the cloth into the bite, wincing at the pain , the pain in his head was slowly ebbing but his body still ached , he could feel sweat rolling down his face, and he once again pressed his forehead against the glass , enjoying the cool , soothing affect.

They reached the motel in no time and Dean helped Sam out of the car into their room. Thankfully the pain in his head was almost gone now , but the fever was no better , he could feel the heat through his every breath.

Inside the room , Sam slumped onto the nearest chair , he was exhausted and drained , he felt that every muscle of his body was on fire and he was reminded of the pain of the withdrawals , he shuddered at the memory hoping never to relive it again.

Once inside Sam took a better look at Dean who himself seemed pale and shaky, he had a bite on his neck and one on his arm . His face was covered in blood ,it probably belonged to the vampires that he had beeheaded.

"Dean you should take care of those bites before they get infected " Sam croaked but Dean shook his head as he looked at Sam with concern.

"Sammy , you're sick , its probably because of that rabbit food that you've been having" Dean said , Sam knew what Dean was doing whenever Dean was upset or Sam would get hurt , Dean would make jokes to cover up his tension.

He took off Sam's jacket and felt his forehead after brushing away Sam's sweaty bangs.

"Dammit Sam , this fever is no better , what the hell's wrong with you ,...You seemed just fine today morning "

"I dont know " Sam said surprised by how weak his voice sounded to his own ears. He kicked off his shoes .

"Alright, lets get you in the shower.."

"Dean, I wanna sleep , I'll be better in the morning " Sam said looking wistfully at the stained motel bed.

"Not an option , ...Now strip or else I'll push you in the shower with your clothes on " Dean commanded.

Sam went up to go lie in the bed but he groaned as the sharp pain in his head returned ,he clutched his head , Dean was by his side in an instant.

"Sammy , talk to me , whats wrong"

"Dean , my head ...It hurts " Sam said wishing somehow Dean could take the pain away.

"Hey , its okay Sam , you're okay" Dean said soothingly and slowly the pain started ebbing down.

Sam slumped into the chair again as he felt Dean rub circles on his back to soothe him somehow.

"Thanks Dean , I'm feeling better "

Sam said as he sighed and stood up to remove his shirt and also his pants leaving his boxers , Dean had already gone to the bathroom and he could hear the shower running .

After Sam had showered and changed , he could feel the fever breaking. He laid down in his bed and Dean came upto him holding a glass and a pill.

"Here , drink up "

Sam gulped down the pill and slumped into his bed again. Dean had already taken care of his own wounds and he sat down at the edge of his bed to dress Sam's wounds.

"Sam how long have yoy been getting these headaches " Dean asked while placing ointment on the bite at Sam's neck.

"I dont know Dean , I guess they started about a week ago and they've been getting worse "

"Why didn't you tell me Sam " Dean asked angrily .

"Look they just happen randomly , I thought it was no big deal ..."

"No big deal? Sam you look deathly pale and you collapsed at the warehouse cuz of these headaches , do you think...Do you think that the visions are coming back " Dean asked worriedly.

"No Dean , this is different, they always happen when I'm about to do something ...They dont seem natural, one minute I'm fine and the other I have this unbearable pain "

"Okay , when do they happen "

"um...I guess when I'm about to do something , I dont know Dean , its random" Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose ,

"Alright , when did they start in the car? "

Sam racked his brains , they started when Dean was going to check out the first warehouse and he had told Sam to stay in the car.

"i guess , when you were going out to scour the first warehouse, but when you came back the headache was gone and it started again when..."

He quickly looked at Dean , something clicked in his mind as he started to go over the past couple of days , one thing was sure , his headaches always started when he and Dean were arguing and when he would listen to Dean the headache always went away.

"What ?" Dean asked suddenly becoming attentive.

"Dean, tell me to do something " Sam said hoping that his theory wouldn't work.

"What the hell are you talking about , did the fever get to you Sam? "

Sam rolled his eyes '

"No ...Dean just tell me to do something , like... you know anything , I'm testing something " Sam said impatiently.

"Um...Alright , " Dean said taken aback at Sam's sudden impatience and then he smiled ,

"Roll over like a puppy " He said while grinning. Sam looked at him annoyingly and gave him his best 'bitch face '.

"Dean ..." But he broke off as the stabbing pain came back , confirming his fears . He looked worriedly at Dean whose grin disappeared and he looked confused.

"Tell me that ...Um...To forget rolling over like a puppy " Sam said as he groaned and clutched his head.

And as soon as Dean said that the pain at once ebbed away ,...What the hell was this? Probably a spell , . some witch had probably cursed they had'nt come by a witch lately.

"What ?, Sammy What's wrong " Dean asked impatiently.

"Dean I get the headaches whenever i ...When ever I dont listen to you , or try to argue with you so eventually I end up doing what you want , but tonight I went after you even though you told me to stay in the car and the pain became too unbearable , even now I can feel all my bones and my joints aching as if I've been through a grinder ."

Dean took a moment to process this ,

"You sure ? " He asked " Maybe we can test it again and..."

"No Dean , its been getting worse slowly , at first it was a dull ache but now I get immediate stabbing pains "

"Probably a witch " Dean said " But we have'nt encountered a witch in a while , and these pains are new , Right ?"

Sam nodded ,

"Thats why I couldn't sleep and I cant even now" Sam said .

Dean looked at him confused .

"Dean , you told me in the warehouse not to sleep and I have been trying since then but I cant"

"Oh right...er you can go to sleep Sammy " Dean said and he smiled .

"Dean . This isn't funny " we have to figure out what's going ...'

But the rest of his sentence hung in mid air as he yawned and immediately went to sleep .

 **TBC**

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys , let me now if you guys enjoyed it and do leave me a review , me hungry , ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys thank you so much on all the lovely reviews , and I hope you like this chapter too and criticism is welcome cuz I'm new to all this writing thing .**

 **I hated how the writers did not make Sam look for Dean so I tried to fix it but I think I ended up making it worse but what the hell , its a fanfic and I can do anything with the toys I have borrowed. ' _winks'_**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

Dean woke up at the annoying tapping sounds and he turned on his side to see Sam typing frantically on the laptop ,he still looked a little pale for Dean's liking. Dean glanced at the watch , it was 6 in the morning.

"Sam dammit , what the hell ; I'm trying to sleep " Dean said miserably rubbing his eyes and then glaring at Sam who was looking intently on the laptop.

"Dean I wanna get rid of this stupid curse as soon as possible so I'm looking for any weird or unexplained cases in the places we have been to in past two weeks"Sam answered and resumed his frantic typing.

"Sam , this curse is not that bad for you to ignore your beauty sleep over " Dean said as he stood up and stretched.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother " Easy for you to say , you're not the one getting stabbing pains and sudden supernatural fevers" Sam replied as he began to read something from the laptop screen.

"Sammy , all you have to do is to listen to your awesome big brother and you wont get any cramps " Dean grinned and Sam looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Dean you're enjoying this , aren't you?" Sam asked while closing the laptop and Dean's smile widened.

"Sam , this is a once in a life time opportunity" Dean said matter of factly.

"Dean this isn't something to be toying with , curses and spells have to be dealt with seriously , what if my brain liquifies inside my head for resisting the spell" Sam asked eyeing Dean with utmost seriousness.

Dean shrugged "Then dont resist"

Sam opened his mouth to protest but Dean cut him off .

".. And since you woke me up , go and bring me some breakfast and also some pie to eat later " Dean said grinning.

"Dean , you cant do this , this isn't some joke " Sam snapped at once and Dean crossed his arms .

"Sammy I'm not joking " Dean said seriously trying to keep his smile off from his face, as he raised both his palms as a lever.

He raised one palm "sharp stabbing pains in head or..." Dean raised his other palm higher "Pie for big brother" Dean said and grinned.

Sam looked angry "Dean ..." he began but then he sighed and picked up the keys from the table shaking his head as he left the motel room.

Once Sam had left Dean slumped to the bed as he got lost in his thoughts.

Something had been nagging him since he heard about Sam's curse and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't push this thought to the back of his mind , this was a chance for him to finally find out why Sam didn't look for him while he was in Purgatory . Even if Sam had told him already that he left him for some girl but Dean refused to believe that . He refused to believe that Sam would just give up on him , just like that.

He knew what had happened the time Dean was in hell , Bobby had told him that Sam was close to drinking himself to death ; then how could Sam just give up so easily.

Now he could make Sam answer him and he could make sure that Sam would tell him the truth , but Sam would resist and Dean knew how stubborn his brother was . He knew Sam would never stop resisting and what if he really does end up liquifying his brain?. Should Dean risk it ?

Dean shook his head trying to get rid of the thought of forcing Sam to tell the truth as he stood up to take a shower.

After Dean had showered and changed ,Sam came in holding two paper bags in one hand and coffee in the other . He placed the bags on the table and took a sip of his coffee .

Dean got up and peered into the bags taking out his own coffee and sat down on the table as he opened up a plastic box containing bacon. Sam also sat down opening up his own box.

 _Alright_ Dean thought _, its now or never._

"Sam " Dean said and Sam looked quickly sucking in the lettuce hanging from his mouth.

Dean was just about to speak when his phone started ringing , cursing under his breath he quickly wiped his hands on his jeans and pulled out his phone and he was greeted by Garth's squeaky voice .

A few seconds later he was off the phone.

"Garth, he needs us on a case " Dean answered at Sam's inquiring look.

"Dont tell me we've been Garthed again" Sam asked rolling his eyes.

Dean shook his head , remembering the time when Garth had tracked their phone's GPS and had told them about the case in their surrounding area.

"No, Garth's callin' for backup , he sounded pretty winded"

"Did you tell him , we have our plates full already" Sam said pushing away his empty plastic box and finishing his coffee.

"We dont have a case , we took care of the vamps, remember?" Dean asked confused.

"Dean , we have a case, I'm the case "Sam answered exasperated "we have to figure out this curse , find a witch or at least find some spell to counter it."

"Sam , we owe Garth and I'm tellin you man , he wasn't his usual cheery , gay self"

"Dean I think you're just missing his hugs" Sam smirked.

"Hahah , very funny " Dean said flatly " so we're going right?"

Sam sighed as he ran a hand through his short hair.

"Come on Sam, its not like we have a lead on a witch or something , we can deal with the curse later "

After some deliberation Sam nodded ,"Alright Dean but only on one condition , you will not order me around taking advantage of the curse"

"Done " Dean noded not agreeing even the slightest , he was gonna make sure he used this curse to his advantage, making Sam do the stuppidest things, and by the look on Sam's face , it seemed that he knew this too.

"I'm serious Dean , you're not gonna ask me to bring pie or pack up your duffle bags or make me wash your clothes and your boxers" Sam said motioning with his fingers.

"Dude " Dean said spreading his arms in an _'are you kidding me gesture'._

"Since when have I ever made you wash my boxers "

Sam raised his eyebrows and Dean remembered , "Hey that was a one time thing and we had a deal , I had won fair and square..., but yeah okay "

Sam noded and got up to pack up his stuff and that nagging thought came back in Dean's mind .

"Sam ?" He called out , thinking for the hundredth time if he should be using Sam like this , using the curse, it seemed so wrong , but he had to know.

"Yeah " Sam appeared out of the bathroom.

Dean sighed "never mind " he also began to pick up his own clothes.

"What , spit it out Dean" Sam said in an irritated tone.

Dean looked at him wearily and sat on the edge of his bed. Sam also sat down on his own bed facing Dean and looking at him earnestly .

"Dean , whats bothering you , come on spit it out " Sam urged.

If Sam was so hell bent on finding out what was bothering him then maybe he wouldn't get so mad. ...Ofcourse Sam would get mad , what the hell was he thinking but curiosity got the better of him.

"Why didn't you look for me Sam " Dean asked coldly.

"What " Sam asked ,confused.

"When I was in Purgatory , Sam - Why didn't you look for me , and I want the truth , you will tell me nothing but the truth " Dean said already feeling guilt swell in his chest but that was pushed to the back as he remembered his time in that endless forest of perpetual gloom and overcast.

At once realisation crossed Sam's features and with it a flash of anger.

"Dean , you cant make me do this " Sam sounded exasperated and he filched.

Dean tried to keep his face calm and smooth even though when he saw Sam flinch his heart thudded a little wildly.

"Sam just tell me , it wouldn't hurt if you dont resist" Dean said , a little concern leaking out of his voice as Sam winced with pain and pinched the bridge of his nose which Dean knew was a sign of major migraine.

"Dean please dont do this " Sam pleaded and at once Dean was hit by Sammy's puppy dog eyes and it took all his will power to resist those. They always did the trick but not this time. This time Dean wanted to know, he had to know why his brother abandoned him to play house with some girl.

"Sam the sooner you answer , the sooner the pain will stop" Dean said and his heart thudded loudly as Sam clutched his head with his hands and groaned.

"Dean please , ugh " Sam groaned again scrunching his eyes.

"Dammit it Sam , why do you always have to be so stubborn , just answer the damn question " Dean said his voice rising involuntarily .

This time Sam's eyes flew open , he gasped and began talking as if it was not under his control.

"I dont know Dean , I just " He slid off the bed and slumped to the motel floor on his knees still clutching his head , Dean did the same and placed his hands on Sam's shoulders, looking into his eyes as Sam continued to talk with a grimace on his face.

He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it and ended up moaning in pain and his breathing beacame more ragged .

"I ran Dean , for the first time I was completely alone , I didn't want to deal with you gone , I didn't know where to look for you . I just couldn't deal with it all I remembered the time when you were in hell Dean and how , how agonizing every second was trying to get you out , it was torture Dean , a torture worse than lucifer's cage "

Sam paused for breath as he slumped against the bed , he was already drenched in sweat and there was a look of defeat and sadness in his eyes

.With every word that left Sam's mouth Dean could feel the knot in his stomach loosening , suddenly everything was making so much more sense and he started feeling sick at what he was making Sammy do.

Dean was still holding Sam by the shoulders he was going to tell him to stop but Sam started talking again , this time he did not wince or groan , he had stopped resisting , he had given up to the spell.

"Dean last time I had Bobby , I was going to drink myself to death in my self loathing and misery ; Bobby saved me , but this time I didn't know where to turn to , all our friends were dead " Sam's voice broke .

"Sam its okay you can..." Dean began but Sam cut him off.

"The thought of looking for you or even hunting without you just , it just tore me apart Dean ,I didn't know where to start looking for you , I didn't know if you were dead or alive , I didn't know if you were in hell or finally you had died the right way and gone to heaven . I didn't know where you were zapped to Dean. I prayed to Castiel every night Dean hoping that at least he was alive but eventually I gave up. "

"Sam " Dean said shocked as he saw tears stream down Sam's face.

"I ran Dean , I ran , I couldn't deal with it I was so weak and pathetic and Amelia , Amelia was nothing but a distraction "

As soon as those words left Sam's mouth Sam's eyes went wide , as if he himself couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Sam , it's okay. You can stop " Dean said desperately but Sam seemed to be in a dazed state ,

"No " He gasped " Amelia wasn't ..." He winced , he was still under the spell.

"Amelia wasn't a dist... " He groaned clutching his head .Dean had told him not to lie and if he lied the spell - Dammit what had Dean done?

Dean tried all the while saying things like

 _Sam its okay_

 _Sam you can stop now_

 _Sammy I understand now ,_

 _You dont have to answer the friggin question anymore ._

But nothing worked and Sam kept on talking.

"She was a distraction , nothing but a mere distraction. The only reason I was with her was because , because she kept me from thinking about you . She was a way by which I could keep my mind off you Dean . I fooled myself into thinking that I loved her , that what she and I had was real . But it was all just a big distraction." Sam finished as his hands fell limply on the floor , no longer clutching his head .

"It just seemed so much easier to think you were dead , that way I would'nt have to torture demons and vampires and anything I could get my hands on to get information about you. I was a coward Dean , I took the easy way and ran away towards Amelia "

He was panting , his short bangs were plastered to his pale face . His whole body was drenched in sweat .

"Sammy , I'm so sorry " Dean said desperately , he could,nt believe what he had done to his little brother . Sammy was hurting because of him , Dean could tell that the spell was getting stronger day by day and it had taken affect much more quickly than the last time.

"Sammy .." He began and Sam shrugged Dean's hands off from his shoulders .

'Dont " He snapped , a hurt and weary look in his red rimmed hazel eyes ."You knew this would happen Dean"

Dean bit his lip , what had he done? , how could he ever have considered the possibility of doing this to his little brother . Sam tried to get up and Dean reached out to help him , but Sam snapped Dean's hand away . Dean didn't protest. Sam had every right to be angry .

Slowly Sam slumped into his bed curled on his side , his back towards Dean. His shirt was sticking to his body.

"I'll call Garth and tell him we can't make it" Dean said quietly taking out his phone.

"Dont bother , like you said , it's not like we have a case or any leads" Sam answered shakily and Dean stared at his back.

"Sam , I'm so sorry , I never should..." Dean began.

"But you did Dean, I hope you got the answer you wanted . I'll sleep for some time time and then we'll leave for Garth" Sam said weakly .

Dean flinched at Sam's shaky voice , he wanted to give him a glass of water , check his temperature, get him out of his sweaty clothes ,push him in a shower like he had done last night , feed him some painkillers and then put him to sleep but Dean knew that Sam would refuse.

 _How could I do this to Sammy ?_ Dean thought sadly as he rested his face in his palms.

 **So what do you guys think so far? Should I continue ? Do leave me a review , they make my day and do give me any suggestions if you want to.**

 **Leave a review , dont make me put a spell on you too , oh poor Sam , yeah I'm a sadist.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter also.**

Sam woke up and frowned at the motel window , it was almost dark . He had slept for an entire day. He wearily sat up against the head board , and looked around . There was no sign of Dean. He immediately felt anger flare up in his chest as he remembered what Dean had done. He had always known that Purgatory had changed Dean but he had never thought that Dean could hurt him on purpose.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

There was no doubt that the spell was getting stronger. This time it had taken only a few minutes and the pain in his head went from a dull ache to a major migraine plus a hangover. He groaned in frustartion as he replayed the morning's events in his mind.

He shook his head as he remembered his words :

 _Amelia was nothing but a distraction._

How could he even think that ? , it just seemed so wrong .It felt as if he had used Amelia but it wasn't true or was it?

He loved her, he did; but he was the one who said those words and it was the truth. He had tried to lie but it caused the pain to flare through his entire body. He was getting sick of this stupid curse.

Again he felt angry at Dean , he had every right to be .After all that Dean had said to him under the influence of that stupid coin , Sam had thought it was over and they had moved past it . He had been so wrong , he had never thought Dean would use the curse like this .

He suddenly felt a pang of guilt , Garth needed them and here he was sleeping without a care in the world. He quickly scrambled out of the bed and immediately slumped back as his world threatened to topple over. After a few minutes , he had regained his balance and decided to finish packing his stuff but he found all his clothes already neatly packed.

Dean had already packed his stuff and he had actually folded his clothes even though Sam knew Dean's way of packing was just gathering everything and tossing it in. So naturally Sam was really surprised as he examined his neat stack of clothes.

But Sam was no where close to forgiving Dean , although his heart did soften a bit as he imagined Dean trying to fold his clothes and cursing all the while under his breath .

The motel door opened and Dean came in. Sam had expected Dean to look guilt ridden and ask for forgiveness but as soon as Dean saw Sam up and about , he returned to his cocky self.

"So , sleeping beauty's finally awake " he said grinning at Sam.

Sam decided to give him the silent treatment .Without acknowledging Dean , he simply took out a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt and went to the bathroom making sure to slam the door behind him.

Dean had been giving him hell for not looking after him while he was in Purgatory , now it was Sam's turn.

after showering and changing , he picked up his duffel bag and made it to the Impala , Dean was already waiting for him.

As Sam got in the Impala , Dean shut off his phone and smiled at him which Sam did not return.

"So Garth's holed up in , West Virginia . We're in Michigan so ." Dean paused as he began to contemplate how long it will take to get there .

"Eleven hours to get to virginia " Sam finished and Dean noded enthusiastically grinning at him.

Sam immediately felt angry at Dean's stupid grin , what was he so happy about ? .Maybe he really was enjoying the spell . Sam decided to further lighten his mood.

"The only reason I'm here Dean is because Garth needs us .If he didn't I would have taken off. That way you wont be able to do what you did this morning"

Sam said blankly and Dean's grin disappeared replaced by a frown. He opened his mouth to say something but Sam cut him off.

"I think its better Dean if we dont talk . I dont want my head splitting with pain again" Sam said sternly ignoring Dean's guilty expression.

The rest of the ride was made in silence . Occasionally Dean would try to spark a conversation but he would end up talking to himself only and eventually he stopped.

He turned the radio to highest volume which Sam knew he was doing on purpose to irritate him and began to hum along with the tunes.

A few hours later they stopped for gas .Sam could already feel a headache as the metallic rock tunes played in his head over and over gain. But he kept his mouth shut determined not to talk to Dean.

Dean peered in from the window.

"Hey Sammy you want something to eat " He asked cheerfully.

Sam shook his head and Dean disappeared muttering something under his breath.

A minute later he sat back on his seat chopping on some disgusting chili looking thing that Sam had no idea what was. He offered some and again Sam shook his head. Dean groaned in frustration.

"You know Sam you should stop with this whole silent treatment thing, it's getting old . You're not 10 anymore" Dean said with no clue what he had done.

Sam stared at him wide eyed and eye brows raised and then suddenly Dean realised .

"No I meant " he spoke with his mouth full , he quickly swallowed " I'm sorry , I didn't mean to order you " He frowned .

"From now on you can do what ever you want and dont listen to me " Dean said while nodding .

Sam shook his head ," Dean it doesn't work that way , now you're saying this and the next time you'll say something else" Sam said calmly keeping his expression neutral ignoring Dean's guilty look.

He remembered the morning when Dean had tried to stop him and told him not to answer the question anymore but it didn't work. That was really odd.

"We have to get rid of this stupid curse" Dean said exasperated as he threw the wrapper out the window and started the Impala."I hate witches"

The rest of the jorney was made in scilence and Sam dozed off . When they reached Virginia it was almost morning .They stopped outside a house that Garth had given instructions to. As soon as the Impala stopped outside the house the porch door opened and the scrawny hunter came running out.

"Sam, Dean I thought you guys would never get here" Garth said in his squeaky voice.

Sam immediately took in Garth's exhausted appearance , he was supporting a black eye and he limped a little as he came out of the house.

He didn't even greet them with his usual hug. Dean was right , he definitely wasn't his usual self .

"What the hell Garth , did you get drunk and fell down the stairs .We all know you cant hold your liquor" Dean joked as he shook hands with Garth. Sam could'nt help but smile as he remembered the time when Garth had become drunk just after a single bottle and Dean had to lift him to the bed.

"Nah dudes , just our usual ghosty business" Garth said motioning them inside.

"Nice house " Dean grunted.

As Sam stepped in he immediately noticed the many shades of pink on the walls, the rugs, the lacy table cloths , curtains, wall hangings, even the counters in the kitchen were in a shade of pink.

"Its belongs to one of the friends of my special lady" Garth said smiling fondly . Dean rolled his eyes at him.

He led them to a room , a small study. Garth had covered the walls with maps and locations. It seemed he had been using the house as his base. The table was littered with take outs and empty coffee cups.

"Alright , what ya got Garth" Dean asked as he sat down on the chair and began eating the left over pizza.

"So we're dealing with a ghost " Sam asked leaning against the wall.

"Yeah " Garth replied wearily " But I already garthed the guy, I was going to leave but then an other body showed up"

"Whoa , Garth start from the beginning " Dean said with his mouth full.

Garth took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Alright , so I figured it was our kinda thing because all the victims had tortured themselves to death."

"What do you mean? " Sam asked.

"They had scratched every part of their body and pieces of their skin was stuck in their finger nails , they tortured themselves with any thing they would find . Boiling water , Knifes , guns , drill machines ." Garth paused as he picked up a folder from the table , brushing away the macaroni sticking to the cover , he opened it and took out a few pictures and Sam came to the table to examine them.

All of them showed mutilated bodies with faces barely recognisable and disfigured under all the blood and gore. Dean growled in disgust and placed his pizza back into the box.

"Let me guess , the bodies were found in some abandoned house" Sam asked. But Garth shook his head .

"Thats the weird part , the victims were found in their rooms or offices anywhere they were alone . They all tortured themselves to death"

"So how did you know it was a ghost " Sam asked "Ghosts are always tied to certain places , it's not like they can roam about and posses who ever they want"

Garth noded "Yeah , but I found a guy who had died the similar way about 35 years had been tortured to death exactly like the victims . So I salted and burned the guy's corpse .But the next day another body showed up "

"Wait , you said 35 years ago " Sam asked and Garth noded "When did the first body come up"

Garth scratched his head "Ah...Bout three weeks ago"

"That doesn't make sense , how come a ghost decided to posses people just now " Dean asked frowning . "maybe it isn't a ghost"

Garth shook his head "It's a ghost alright. The guy used to live in a cabin in the woods . I tracked it down . I was just about to open the front door when ghost showed up and decided to slam me back into my truck"

"That's weird , how come it didn't posses you " Sam asked .

Garth shrugged "Maybe it has a type, but the victims didn't visit the cabin. I asked their folks."

"Somethings not right here " Dean agreed " Maybe we should visit the cabin or burn it to the ground. The spirit could be tied to something else"

"I know , I couldn't figure this out . Thats why I decided to call ya Idjits" Garth said grinning at both of them.

Dean frowned "For the last time Garth. That's not how you say Idjits"

Garth grinned " Oh right , you say it when you're angry " Dean rolled his eyes and walked out of the room muttering something something about stale pizza upsetting his stomach.

"Hey Garth , did you come across any witches lately" Sam asked hoping they could coerce some witch into brewing a reverse spell for them.

"Nah man , it's been pretty quiet on the witchy side. Why you askin' "

Sam sighed and ignored Garth's question by changing the subject.

"So , how's Kevin doing in your boat" Sam asked .

"Honestly , I think the kid would go crazy sooner or later but I've kinda started liking him . He's become kinda like my bff and I always try to lighten him and entertain him." Garth stated fondly and Sam hoped that Garth did not torture Kevin by trying to lighten his mood using the infamous Mr. Fizzles .

"Ya know , I was actually going to visit him but I just stumbled upon this case. I found a news paper page regarding the case just outside my motel door. I decided to go for it cuz I also have a secret layer in this town ", Garth said motioning around him at the house. Sam noded wearily .

He was still tired . Now that he thought about it seemed he had always been feeling tired and withdrawn these days. He had no idea when the spell had first kicked in .

He was drawn from his thoughts by Garth's weird expression . Garth was looking at him continuously with narrowed eyes as if he was trying to read something from Sam's face.

Annoyed , Sam snapped at him "What Garth , do I have something on my face"

"Sam there's something about you . I cant put my finger on it." Garth said as he began circling Sam. "Something different".

"What?" Sam asked confused .

Garth shrugged "I dont know , you look kinda younger"

Garth suddenly exclaimed "Balls, you cut your hair "

Sam noded as he ran a hand through his hair , he had completely forgotten that he had cut his hair and suddenly he remembered .That night Dean had told him to cut his hair and Sam had done it , he remembered feeling dismayed about it in the morning.

He remembered when Dean had woken him up from the floor, perhaps thats when he had been cursed. He felt overjoyed at finally finding where it had started.

"Garth , You're a genius" Sam said excited . Even though it was not much . It definitely was something. He was sure he had started feeling tired and withdrawn since that cursed coin case so whoever cast the spelll must be in Missouri.

Garth beamed at him" Finally man , you understand me"

"Why is Garth a genius ? " Dean asked him as he came in the room and Sam ignored him. He'll tell Dean about his discovery later, right now it he didn't want to talk to him.

He was actually kind of relieved that Dean had stopped torturing for not looking for him while he was in Purgatory . But Dean had gone too far by forcing him to tell the truth and he was no where near to forgiving his brother.

"You guys alright " Garth asked cautiously .He had probably sensed the tension between them.

"We're fine " Both Sam and Dean snapped back at the same time and glared at each other and Garth raised his eye brows in surprise.

"Yeah , I can see that " He snorted.

Dean glared at Sam for some time and Sam couldn't understand what Dean was angry about. He was the one who should be angry , not Dean.

"Whats your problem Sam ?" Dean asked exasperated.

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise, he could feel anger bubbling in his didn't want to fight in front of Garth again so he kept his mouth shut.

He began to move towards the door when Dean's stern voice reached his ears.

"Sam , whats your problem . Dont you think we're even ?"

No longer able to hold his anger , Sam snapped back.

"Even ? what the hell are you talking about Dean? "

"Whoa guys , easy cool down " Garth said calmly raising his arms , but Dean's glare shut him up and he turned to face Sam.

"You dont look for me , let me rot in Purgatory and I let you off the hook. I never shut you out , not once. I continued to hunt with you and I tried my best to forgive you. Now I do one little thing and you threaten to take off"

Sam snorted "You let me off the hook?" He asked in disbelief "Dean you've been giving me hell for the last couple of weeks for not looking for you even though we agreed we will not look for each other . Hell you almost killed me last week and you say you let me off the hook"

Sam gave a humourless laugh.

"That was because of the coin and you know it" Dean said ,his emerald eyes lined with anger.

"Yeah right, Ok how about at the motel when you forced the answer out of me?Whats your excuse for that Dean?"Sam asked calmly while smiling mockingly.

"If you had not resisted , you wouldn't have been hurt. It's your own fault" Dean snapped back. His fists clenched tightly by his sides.

Garth tried to say something but Sam cut him off.

"Thats not the point Dean " he shouted "You knew I was gonna resist , you knew what the spell would do to me , you knew I was gonna hurt and yet you still did it anyway. I pleaded to you Dean "

"Whoa , spell .. what are you fellas talking about " Garth asked confused and both of them ignored the skinny hunter.

"Yeah okay ,fine . My mistake . We both made mistakes . Why dont you quit being such a girl and finish this hunt before more bodies show up because you were busy sulking in a corner" Dean said mockingly .

"No Dean those aren't mistakes , those are choices" Sam shouted back and threw Dean's words back at him.

Dean stared back at him in surprise and Sam was satisfied to see Dean remembering his own words. Dean shook his head and took a step forward and Sam did the same .

Garth quickly stepped in between them rasing his arms and keeping both of them away from each other.

Dean glared angrily at him and he did the same, Sam was not going be the one to look away. He had always taken Dean's punches and his taunts wordlessly, Dean had been giving him the cold shoulder since he got back from Purgatory .Sam had always sucked it up but not this time he was not going to back down.

"Ya idjits stop this nonsense fight." Garth shouted but both of them did not break the death glare.

"Lets just talk things out , crack open a few beers and calm down" Garth said slowly and soothingly.

"If you hated me so much Dean , why stay?. Why not go off with Benny . You said he had been more of a brother to you than I had ever been"Sam said angrily again throwing Dean's words at him.

"It was the coin talking " Dean repeated angrily.

"Ha ..., yeah you just keep telling yourself that " Sam chuckled .

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn Sam ? Why cant you let things go?" Dean shouted and pushed against Garth's arm.

"I'm not the one whose holding things ,Dean. You are . You're the one whose been holding a grudge against me . Why cant you let it go even though...I DID NOTHING WRONG " Sam shouted.

"You're the one who coerced me" He continued

" SAM " Dean shouted back "SHUT UP AND SUCK IT UP"

Sam opened his mouth to shout back but suddenly he felt the familiar stabbing pain return , this time it came immediately with full force.

Not prepared fot the sudden onsalught of pain, Sam groaned and at once sank to the ground on his knees , clutching his head between his hands. He wanted to shout at Dean again and felt the pain flare up and a moan escaped his mouth. He closed his eyes , desperately trying to keep pathetic sounds from leaving his mouth.

"Sam , its okay..., um you can talk " He heard Dean's hesitant ,concerned voice. The pain started to ebb away but he felt more tired and withdrawn than he had ever felt in the past few days. Perhaps it was because of their fight or maybe the spell had gotten stronger .

Dean helped him into a chair and Sam let him . He felt too tired to argue and as he looked up at Dean to see a guilty , concerned and worried face. He felt his heart soften or maybe it was because Dean had told him to ' _suck it up_ '.He didn't know.

"Sam , I'm so sorry man . I completely forgot about the spell" Dean said sympathetically.

Sam noded , he was afraid that if he talked he would get another blast of pain . Garth entered the room holding a glass of water , Sam didn't even notice that he was not here.

"Here " Garth handed him the glass of water and Sam took a few sips before putting the glass on the table.

"Garth , do you have some Tylenol. He gets really bad headaches " Dean squeezed Sam's shoulder and Sam would have laughed at Dean's sudden transformation to mother hen mode if he had not been feeling so crappy

He began to remember all those times Dean had pulled his ass out of the fire . How Dean had forgiven him for Ruby, for demon blood. For starting the friggin apocalypse. He hated fighting with his brother. He hated it when they were not on the same page.

Garth noded and left the room.

"Sammy , you okay . The pain was worse this time. Wasn't it?" Dean asked , his hand still on Sam's shoulder .

Sam noded , wondering if he really looked that bad for Dean to realise the pain was worse.

"Man , you're looking really pale . Sam I'm so sorry " Dean repeated.

Sam sighed "Its okay Dean. You're right we've both made mistakes .Lets just get rid of this curse" Sam said in a shaky voice and immediately took a few more sips from the glass.

Dean noded and patted him on the back. Garth came in with the pill and Sam gulped it down with the remaining water.

"You boys wanna tell me whats going on" Garth asked with utmost seriousness , crossing his arms infront of him.

"I got cursed by some witch. I think it happened in Kearney , Missouri" Sam answered as he rubbed his temples.

"Alright, We'll go there once we're done with this case . Sam why dont you get some shut eye. We'll leave for the cabin in a couple of hours" Dean said all business like and for once Sam did not argue as Garth began to show him to the bedroom.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Alright guys , remember the ghost can show up even outside " Garth said as they made their way towards the cabin. He was wearing Bobby's hat. Sam could not help but feel nostalgic every time he saw it.

There was a hole in his heart where Bobby used to be and Sam knew that even time would not be able to fill that hole. He shook his head to free it of stray thoughts and focus on the hunt.

They had to walk half a mile through the forest to get here and Sam had enjoyed the fresh air . He was feeling better and was glad that the fight with Dean was over.

They huddled outside the cabin door . Dean , holding the crowbar in his hand quickly opened the door and Sam went inside with the rock salt shot gun held ready. Garth came in with a flash light. When nothing happened Dean tested the switch and the cabin flooded with light.

It was surprisingly well kept , not dusty and definitely not haunted. Sam was beginning to think that Garth had imagined a ghost. The cabin seemed quite spacious and luxourious. It seemed that someone had been living here.

"Garth , are you sure this is the place ?" Dean asked as he swept his fingers along the top of the wooden rack and examined his dust free fingers.

Garth looked surprised , "Guys I'm telling you , There was a friggin' ghost here just just yesterday"

"Garth , someone has been living here " Sam said hoping whoever it was would not show up and call the police.

Garth sighed , "Lets go check the bedroom" he began to move and suddenly he was slammed into the wall , knocking over a small rickety table. He fell to the carpeted floor unconscious .

Sam looked around ,his finger pressed lightly at the trigger of the shot gun. Suddenly a man with long black hair , his face disfigured immensely and his ragged clothes soiled with blood materialised just inches from Dean . Before Dean could swing the crowbar Sam filled it with rock shot rounds and the ghost disappeared.

Dean ran towards Garth while Sam kept watch for the ghost to reappear. There was a sticky trail of blood on the right side of Garth's face beggining just under the hair line.

Dean gently slapped at his face and tried to rouse him but Garth did not stir. Sam hoped there was no internal bleeding.

"He's knocked out cold" Dean said as he propped Garth's scrawny body upright against the wall.

"Dean , something not right here . I mean since when does a ghost like to clean .Look at this place. It's spot less" Sam said . He could feel it , this was not one of their usual cases.

Dean noded "I say we burn this place down ."

Sam rolled his eyes ,"Dean it's in the middle of the forest , we dont want to spread a forest fire. Besides this ghost is not tied to the place. Remember it can posses people anywhere"

Dean noded "Yeah its face was definitely marred like the vics"

"Lets get out of here , Garth's hurt. Besides I think we need to do more research on this " Sam suggested .

"Yeah okay" Dean agreed as he picked up Bobby's hat and replaced it on Garth's unconscious head.

Suddenly the whole cabin began to vibrate . The lights continuously flickered on and off. The frames that were hanging on the walls crashed to the floor . The pans hanging in the kitchen above the counter began to drop one by one with loud canging noises.

The ghost appeared again and raised its palm at Dean . Sam quickly shot at it but it had already disappeared as Dean swung his crowbar in the empty air in front of him.

At once the cabin stopped shaking and Sam looked at Dean confused .

"Lets get out of here" Dean said as he bent to grab Garth. But suddenly he groaned and fell to the ground at Garth's feet.

"Dean " Sam shouted and ran towards him , his heart thudded loudly in his chest as he saw Dean moan in pain again. He patted Dean's shoulder who was still on the ground on all fours. His face towards the floor . He had stopped groaning and was breathing deeply. He stood up slowly facing the wall and his back to Sam.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he withdrew his hand " Are you okay man?"

Suddenly Dean turned towards him and just by looking at his face Sam could tell it was not Dean.

"Oh , I'm sorry Sammy but I'm afraid Dean cant come to the phone right now"

The ghost said eerily in Dean's voice .

Shocked Sam stepped back raising his shot gun .

"Let my brother go or else I'll shoot " Sam said threatingly.

"You'll shoot your brother" the ghost said as a smile stretched across Dean's face. A smile that just seemed so wrong and so unlike Dean.

"Yeah, rock salt rounds . They'll hurt you more than they'll hurt my brother" Sam said confidently as he aimed the gun at Dean's shoulder instead of his chest.

The ghost chuckled , "Oh Sammy I know what your brother knows and I know about the curse . Drop the shot gun Sammy"

"No" Sam shouted in horror and his head immediately began to throb with pain . But he did not let the gun go. Using all of his strength he began to pull the trigger but suddenly the gun flew out of his hands and he felt an invisible force lift him up. He was mercilessly slammed into the glass wardrobe behind him.

He fell to the ground groaning in pain as he felt a shard of glass sticking in his side . He pulled it out and felt warm blood soak his shirt under the brown jacket.

"Get up Sammy" He heard Dean say and that venomous voice made him flinch. Dreading the anticipating pain which would come from disobeying , he shakily stood up and looked at Dean who was casually flipping a knife between his hands. Sam recognised the knife as Dean's .

The ghost looked at Sam with narrowed eyes. The eyes that were like Dean's and not like him at the same time.

"You know I love torturing people " the ghost stated matter of factly "I love to hear the puny things scream , but I'm always possessing them so I also feel the pain and I welcome it"

"No , I wont let you hurt Dean" Sam said terrified at the thought of the ghost carving up Dean's body like the victims .

The ghost threw his head back and laughed ominously. The laugh that seemed wrong on so many levels.

"Sammy why would I do that ? " the ghost asked ."Why would I do that ,when I have you . Oh the pleasure I would get when I see you torture yourself "

"No" Sam gasped.

"Yes Sammy" Dean said and his face lit up with an impish glee.

He stretched his hand holding the knife towards Sam ,"Sammy I want you to take this knife "

Sam stared at Dean's face in horror as he was greeted with the unceremonious pain in his head.

 **TBC(?)**

 **So guys did you like the chapter. I dont know why , but I'm not satisfied with it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. So should I continue ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys thank you sooooooo much for all the awesome reviews. Really , you guys are the best. Thank you to all those who followed and favourited the fic. I just hope that you guys continue to like the rest of the fic also.**

Sam stared at Dean's face in horror as he was greeted by the unceremonious pain in his head. He knew that if he resisted for long he would end up unconscious and he didn't want to pass out from the pain. Not while this bastard was possessing Dean.

So he took the knife and at once the pain began to ebb away but he knew it was not long before he would would end up panting on the floor.

"Take off your jacket " Dean said , a sly smile spreading across his face.

Sam did and threw his almond jacket on the floor revealing his blood soaked flannel shirt . If only Garth could wake up and shoot Dean with the rock salt rounds . But Garth did not stir once. He was showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. Sam decided to stall . He hoped that this ghost liked to talk.

"So how did you posses the people in town, they were no where near your cabin" Sam asked casually hoping to start a conversation long enough for Garth to wake up.

Dean scowled and Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. Sure he had seen Dean scowl before but this expression on Dean's face just seemed to distort and ruin his perfect features.

"Sammy you will be a good little brother and ask no more questions from me, Ok?"

Sam gulped and noded. Its not like he had a choice.

 _There goes my plan of stalling_ , he thought miserably. He looked around and found the shot gun at the other end of the room,near the kitchen . If he could make a run for it , he could take the pain and dash for the gun.

Unfortunately the ghost saw him looking at it .

"Tsk , tsk little brother" Dean said shaking his head , "dont even think about it. You make a run for it and I'll slam you back into the wardrobe"

Sam clenched his jaw ,he knuckles whitened as he clutched the knife too tightly.

"Dean I know you're in there. Come on you can fight him" Sam said desperately grasping at the last straw of hope.

Dean smiled , but this smile was not that heart warming and comforting smile that was constantly on his face telling Sam that everything will be OK . This was a cold and wicked smile that seemed foreign and alien on Dean's face.

"Sammy I'm getting bored with..." Dean began

"It's Sam " he snapped at him out of habit.

"Like I was saying Sammy , why dont we start the fun . Lets start with something small" Dean said as he went to the fridge and took out a bottle of beer.

"I want you cut your arm , just below the elbow to the wrist."

Sam grinded his teeth. He could already feel the headache coming. He knew that if he resisted he would face the pain worse than a cut on his arm.

"Like the ghouls Sammy" Dean said as he turned the sofa around so it was facing Sam. He sat on it popping open his beer.

Sam looked at him confused , he knew he couldn't ask what he was talking about.

"Oh dont you remember Sam" the ghost said rolling his eyes, Dean's eyes.

"The ghouls who once tried to eat you . Big brother saved your ass but still they did do decent job at tying you up and opening up your arms."

Sam shuddered involuntarily at the memory as he remembered almost being eaten by ghouls , he had those scars on his arms even now.

"Sammy I want you to trace those old scars with your knife. Do it " He said sternly. He seemed excited , too excited . This emotion didn't suit Dean who always kept his cool. He would only get this excited when he was about to eat a pie.

Sam gasped as the pain increased. He didn't want to cut himself. It was harder than he had thought. He groaned as the pain began to spike. He felt a tremor pass through his body and his hands began to shake.

The spell was definitely stronger. The last first time he resisted , he made it all the way to warehouse where the vampires had Dean. Now he could already feel the pain spreading through his body. He knew that the tracing his old scars would hurt less than this.

He took the knife and positioned it on his arm. he quickly made a shallow cut along the length of his arm and hissed at the sudden pain. Blood began to flow from the cut and drip down to the Persian carpet.

Dean noded, he had a look as if he was not satisfied. He took a swing of the beer as Sam stood eyeing him nervously.

"I didn't enjoy that" He shook his head " Sam, I want you to stab yourself just between the shoulder blades." He said motioning at the point at his body.

Sam stared at him wide eyed .

"No " He gasped "I'm not going to stab myself"

He was trembling and his knees buckled and he sank to the carpeted floor dropping the knife. He clutched his head between his hands, which he always did to somehow relieve himself of the pain. He groaned and convulsed as he felt a tremor pass through his body.

He heard the ghost laugh and looked up to see him smiling ,"Ooh , go on. This is so much better than torture. Your moans are turning me on"

"You sick bastard" Sam managed to gasp between his fits of pain . He clutched his midsection as he fell to the carpet on his side and writhed in agony. He could feel sweat rolling down his face .

He hollered involutionary as another tremor of pain passed through his body sending sharp spikes of pain through his every muscle. Every joint , every tendon of his body seemed to be on fire.

"Dean " he yelled out.

He could'nt take it any more . Another scream escaped his lips. He heared Dean laughing hysterically in delight.

He could'nt resist anymore .He twisted and picked up the knife that was lying beside him and stabbed himself screaming in pain as he did. Then he felt relief as the tremors ended. He didn't pull out the knife and sagged down on the carpet as tension drained away from his muscles. The sharp , hot pain of the knife was no where near the tremors of pain that had been passing through his body.

He panted and whimpered as he laid down on his back staring at the wooden ceiling. He heard clapping and Dean's upside face appeared over him. His emerald eyes sparkling a cruel glint.

Sam was still panting , his breath came out with hot puffs. He could feel heat radiate out with every breath. The cold draft that flew in and striked against his fever ridden body made him shiver.

"Twist the knife" The ghost said , his voice laced with venomous glee. The voice that did not seem to belong to Dean.

"No" Sam gasped "Please Dean , fight him"

The ghost seemed angry "Dean is not here " He shouted and kneeled besides him.

"Dean " Sam cried out " FIGHT HIM."

Dean continued to look at him with his emerald eyes lined with such hate that Sam turned his gaze away . Sam tried to get up but the ghost forced him back down with one hand on his chest.

With his other hand he twisted the knife in Sam's shoulder and Sam screamed. Tears pooled in his eyes and finally the knife was pulled out of him and he screamed again . He could feel warm blood oozing out of the cut. He tried to get up and move away from Dean but Dean sat on him straddling him.

Sam tried to squirm out ignoring the protests from his aching muscles.

"Dont move Sammy" Dean said sternly.

At once Sam froze dreading the anticipating pain if he didn't obey. The ghost still had the knife in his hands , in Dean hands. Its blade crusted with Sam's scarlet blood.

He placed the tip on Sam's throat and Sam looked at him wide eyed.

"I loved your screams Sam . This was so much fun " He said as he began to trace a cut at Sam's cheek and Sam gasped in pain.

"This was so much fun because I can hear Dean's screams too"

"Dean please" Sam choked .But he ended up further aggravating the ghost .

"I told you Sam , Dean's not here" He screamed and began plunged the knife into Sam's other shoulder . Sam screamed in pain. He was already beging to feel light headed from blood loss. He closed his eyes wanting to pass out and drift into sweet oblivion.

He felt the weight shift and looked to see Dean clutching his head and collide into the curtained window. Sam grew hopeful.

He wanted to yell , to tell Dean to fight the bastard but he couldn't find his voice.

His vision began to blur and he blinked his eyes . He tried to get up. If only he could reach the shot gun but he couldn't and his head fell back on the carpet . His shoulders were screaming in agony . He moaned in pain and gasped as Dean appeared again but he knew it was _his Dean_.

Worry and concern was edged in Dean's emerald eyes. His eyes grew wide with horror.

"Sammy I'm so sorry. I tried to stop"

"Dean .." Sam croaked and gave him an incredulous look as if saying _dude I know it wasn't you so stop blaming yourself and make me all better._

Dean gulped and grinned at him getting the message.

"Sammy , hey dont... Er it would be better if you some how manage to stay conscious. Okay buddy" Dean said affectionately and Sam smiled , relieved that Dean was here. He noded and closed his eyes.

Why was he always the one ending on the floor on his ass with Dean hovering above him. He hated being the damsel in distress all the time. He hissed as he felt Dean press something into his shoulder.

"Hey , gotta stop the bleeding" Dean said. " what did I say about staying awake"

Sam opened his eyes and smiled at Dean. His goofy smile that he would always give Dean when ever Dean would be in mother hen mode.

Dean returned the smile and Sam could hear his reply in his head _, you know I'll always be there to get your sasquatch ass out of the fire._

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSN**

Dean pressed Sam's discarded jacket into the shoulder wound. He was still in shock of what he , what the ghost did to Sammy. Thank god none of the injuries were life threatening but Sam had lost a lot of blood. His hands were shaking but he tried to keep his cool.

He shuddered as he remembered twisting the knife in Sam's shoulder. He glanced at Garth growing concerned that Garth still hadn't woken up and slept through it all , through Sammy's screams.

Sam moaned again and he focused his attention on a pale, weak little brother that he had to nurse back to health. Suddenly he heard a noise as if a door was being opened. He picked up the shotgun that he had retrieved earlier. He knew that the ghost had left his body but it could return any time soon.

"Dean what" Sam asked but Dean cut him off shushing him.

Then he noticed it , a trap door at the entrance of the kitchen. It was opening to the outside revealing a hand . Dean aimed his shot gun at the person confused since ghosts could not interact physically with objects.

The hand was followed by a blonde head. A girl emerged from the trap door . Her face seemed familiar but Dean couldn't put his finger on it. She was wearing a golden silk dress , that stretched behind her and dragged across the floor .She was smiling as she looked into Dean's eyes.

Sam had attempted to sit up and Dean got up to guard him and stood infront of him with his shot gun ready .

"One more step and I'm filling you with rock salt rounds" Dean snarled at her. He knew he had met her before, all the more reason to mark her as a threat.

She stopped and with one swift fling of her wrist the shot gun flew out of Dean's hands.

Dean looked at her confused. She must be a witch, he thought.

"Why so worried honey " She said and at once Dean remembered the petite waitress from bar . The waitress who had said the exact same words to him that night and Dean had told her all about his fight with Sammy. Dammit she must have put the curse also.

"YOU" Dean said narrowing his eyes at her .

"Dean , you know her" Sam asked as he shakily got up . Dean flinched at Sam's weak voice , he needed to get Sammy and Garth out of here.

In the blink of an eye he took out his gun from the waistband of his jeans and shot twice at the witch. But the bullets stopped in midair and the witch smiled showing off her white teeth. How the hell did she do that without raising her palm or reciting a friggin spell.

The ghost materialised as the bullets fell to the floor .Sam clutched onto Dean's shoulder for support and Dean gripped his arm steadying him.

The gun also flew from his hand landing besides an unconscious Garth.

"It all makes sense now " Sam said as he stared at the ghost who went to stand behind the witch.

"What " Dean asked.

"Dean , thats how the ghost was able to posses random people . The witch must have summoned it for her bidding. She must be a borrower" Sam said in a hoarse voice.

Dean remembered something about witche's classification. He was sure the borrowers were those who had borrowed help from demonic forces in exchange for their souls.

"What did you do , sell your soul to get all this power?. I bet you did , you sold your soul to the devil"Sam said.

The witch clapped her hands together, "Sam Winchester, so it's true . You really are the smart one"

The witch knew their names. This was looking more like some personal revenge , vendetta like situation.

"You put the curse , didn't you" Dean asked although he knew she put the curse. He didn't know why the hell was she doing it.

"Dean " The witch pretended to be shocked and covered her mouth with her palm " How could you call it a curse , its more like a wish. You wanted little Sammy to listen to you. Remember"

Dean scoffed "Why , why are you doing this."

"Yeah , why did you kill all those people" Sam chimed in.

The witch smiled eerily , "Why do you think," She asked singing each word.

When both the brothers did not reply she continued , "how does it feel like to know all those people died because of you W _inchesters"_ She spat the last word.

"What the hell are you-" Dean began furiously but the witch cut him off.

"Thats right, I killed those people to get your attention. I could have easily finished you at the bar Dean or I could kill you right now. " She paused as if savouring the horrified look on their faces.

"But it isn't fun. All your pathetic lives you claim to save people from monsters. How does it feel like to know that all those innocent people died because of you" She said and began to laugh.

Dean felt Sam's body start to tremble , he looked around to see Sam pale as a sheet. He knew it wasn't from the blood loss. It was because of the revelation that the bitch had killed all those people in their name.

Suddenly an image of a drunk , loopy Sam came in Dean's head. Sam sprawled on the sofa with one plastered arm with tears in his eyes. His words began to play in Dean's head.

 _That man, I couldn't save him. Dean, I should have saved him._

 _I have to save as many people as I can Dean , to change my destiny._

 _Even now , every one around me dies, Dean._

So Dean knew what Sam was going through. He didn't let such things bother him , he knew those people died because of a deranged , psychotic witch.

"Why ? " Sam asked in a choked voice , "why ?"

"Because you Winchesters ruined my life" She shouted and then took deep breaths to regain her composure.

"Lets take this party downstairs. Move now or else I'll make Mr Robert's ghost here posses Dean again" She said.

Dean really didn't want that. Right now his only hope was to do what the witch wanted . Sam was hurt and was practically leaning on him. His shirt was soaked in crimson blood and Dean's big brother radar was off the charts. He didn't want to give the witch any reason to wham them with another curse.

So he sighed and began to move towards the trap door grunting under Sam's weight. Sam moaned as Dean pulled his injured shoulder around his neck .

As they climbed down the stairs an overwhelming odour from some truly atroceious smelling herbs filled his nostrils and he could even taste a little cinnamon on his tongue. They reached the bottom to see a small room lit with candles .

There was an altar in the middle . A table with a large bowl on it with a flame underneath. Thick fumes matted the air and Dean's eyes began to water . He began to cough .

They turned as the witch climbed down with a faint clicking of her heels on the wooden stairs. She flung her wrist and Dean felt an invisible force lift him away from Sam and slam him into the wall. He gasped as the air was knocked out of him.

He heard Sam groan and saw him pinned to the opposite wall. He seemed to be struggling to focus his vision and was blinking his eyes . How the hell did this witch get so strong? It was obvious , she was clearly dealing with demonic forces so she must have sold her soul.

"You know I was was actually one of the naturals " The witch began as she threw some powder into the bowl and the fire below turned a shade of magenta.

"I used to harness my power from the surrounding forces , I never hurt anyone. I strengthened my powers and it was all because of my high priestess. She showed me that my abilities were not a curse. She gave me a position in her coven . Everything was perfect. " She seemed to be in a trance looking at a point in the air.

"Perfect" She repeated.

"Then everything changed and-"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but thats called life , ya know . Ups and downs , they're a part of life . It doesn't mean you lay your crap on other people. For example people like us who are in no mood to have a therapy session with you on how to deal with life." Dean said as he smirked at her.

"Right Sammy ? " Dean said and Sam grunted in response.

She moved away from the altar and came to stand infront of him. He looked back into her eyes with gaze laced with every ounce of defiance he could muster. That was the only thing he could do since he couldn't move a muscle.

She raised her hand and twisted her fingers, still looking into his eyes, Dean prepared himself for whatever was coming . But his eyes grew wide as he heard Sammy scream .

Sam was convulsing against the invisible bonds and his eyes were wide open in shock and pain.

"Stop it " Dean shouted as he looked at Sam who was still screaming and kicking at the wall. The witch smiled and lowered her hand .

At once Sam's screams died away replaced by panting and gasping . His bangs were plastered to his forehead and his head lolled onto his chest.

"You interrupt me again and next time I'll break every bone in his body. You understand ?"

Dean gulped and noded. The witch moved back to the altar.

"Sammy , you okay buddy" Dean asked wanting to know if Sam was still conscious. Sam lifted his head and gave him a weak smile. He couldn't even tell Dean that he was okay. Dean clenched his jaws. He needed to get Sammy out A.S.A.P.

Unfortunately the witch had resumed her story, " So as I was saying , I had a family , a coven . We even had a floral and herbal shop. The high priestess made me incharge. One day I was on a supply run and when I came back I—-" Her voice broke as tears began to pool in her eyes and freely slide down her face.

"I found every one dead , the shop ruined and you and your father standing there in the middle" She said glaring at Dean.

Dean remembered that case. It was the time when Sam had run off to Stanford and it was also his first time dealing with witches.

"Why did you kill them ? We weren't hurting anyone. We minded our own business" She asked while sobbing and came to stand once more in Dean's face.

Dean didn't feel sympathy for the bitch. But he did try to look sympathetic as he answered her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but the shop was just a ruse , a cover. Your coven was secretly offing people for money. They were doing a hit man's job"

She didn't belive him, Dean could tell that from her face. Afraid that she would hurt Sam again Dean began to reason with her.

"Tell me, on your supply run. Did you ever get gifts from people like clothes or bracelets, shoes even ties or any household things?"

She did not reply but she had suddenly gone very still. Dean continued.

"Your coven was secretly killing innocent people , trust me they did and they kept you in the dark . We knew that . We knew that you had no idea what was going on . Thats why we let you go". Dean said softly.

He didn't remember her but he remembered dad telling him about a girl who the coven used to collect objects. The coven would then put the spell on those household objects killing the person they belonged to .

"No" She screamed and she gripped his chin . Dean looked back at her sadly.

"Its the truth" He said calmly.

"You're lying " She shouted in his face. "I'm going to avenge their death"

"Why wait " Sam asked in a hoarse voice. "Why wait all this time for you revenge"

She let Dean go and spun around to go to Sam instead . Dean growled when he saw her brush Sam's sweaty bangs from his eyes. Why did evey creepy bad guy always had to do that?.

After all this was over , Dean would make sure to tell Sam to shave off his hair. But right now he needed the witch to focus on him , not on Sam.

"Yeah , we are pretty famous in the supernatural world . I'm sure you've heard about us. Why wait all this time. ?" Dean said loudly trying to get her attention off from Sam.

"I was just a little girl , I didn't have full knowledge about the supernatural. In order to exact my revenge I wanted to get stronger. I had to get stronger."

She strolled to the alter and threw a long wooden bark like object into the bowl producing a lot more fumes. Dean began to cough even harder. How the witch could just stand there in the fumes without coughing her guts out was beyond his comprehension.

"I practiced and studied every book , every spell I could find. I discovered the only way to gain true power was to sell my soul"

"You ruined your life chasing revenge. You could have moved on" Sam said sadly. Dean knew that unlike himself Sam was actually feeling sorry for the bitch.

She fiercely scowled in Sam's direction who seemed unfazed.

"How could I move on , I had no family . I came home to see my family bleeding, their insides sprawled on the walls . I ran inside when I realised that your father was torching the place. I tried to stop him . I yelled at him and you know what he told me. "

She said as she rubbed away the tears by the back of her hand.

"He told me to forget this ever happened and continue living my life. I wanted him to kill me too so that I could join my family. I tried to throw one or two spells at him but the only spells I knew were about healing people" She covered her face with her hand and stifled a sob.

"I'm sorry" Sam croaked and Dean rolled his eyes when he saw Sam's still affective puppy dog eyes at the play.

The witch laughed , he straight blonde hair were now curly and fuzzy because of all the fumes.

"Oh you will be sorry . I can't have your father but I can have you" she said as she picked up a knife from the table and the bowl, the heated bowl which had been steaming on the fire for the past 15 minutes. She picked it up with her bare hands without being affected by the heated metal and made her way towards Sam.

Dean's heart began to frantically thudd in his chest. He wanted the bitch away from Sam.

"Hey, Sam wasn't there when we roasted your coven. Let him go. He has nothing to do with this" Dean said desperately.

She ignored Dean and easily unpinned Sam's arm from the wall. Sam groaned and scrunched his eyes on the rough treatment of his injured shoulder.

Dean could tell that Sam was fighting to stay awake. The way that his head wobbled on his shoulder and how his glazed eyes seem to dart all around the room not focusing on one thing. Dean could tell Sam was fighting to stay consious.

The witch placed the bowl underneath Sam's arm on the floor. She raised the knife and traced Sam's jaw line with the tip.

"Let him go , he has nothing to do with your coven" Dean shouted "Please" he added.

She turned to look at Dean and smirked, "On the contrary Dean. Sammy has everything to do with this . I will make you suffer by making your brother scream infront of you just like you burned up my family infront of me"

Dean bit his lip and struggled fruitlessly against the invisible chords around his body. The witch was about to slice Sam's already bloody arm when there was a loud crash from upstairs.

Finally Garth was awake. He really did take his sweet time waking up. Dean felt relieved.

"Oh , it seems your gangly friend has woken up. But I'm sure Mr Roberts will keep him occupied until I'm done" The witch said fondly.

Dean looked around and realised he hadn't seen the ghost since they came downstairs, so the ghost was keeping an eye on Garth. He hoped that Garth was not concussed and somehow he could take on the ghost.

He was drawn from his thoughts by Sam's whimper and he saw that the bitch had already cut him on the arm. She had made a cut parallel to the one that Dean had— that the ghost had made.

The blood was collecting in the bowl and the witch waited patiently.

"Hey leave him alone , bitch" Dean shouted . Rage was boiling in his chest as he saw Sam's blood slowly drip into the bowl.

Sam groaned and his head lolled on his chest . He was already too weak and was taking deep heavy breaths.

"Hey I was the one who torched your coven , remember . Hey" Dean shouted trying to get her away from Sam.

She did not turn to even look at him.

"What are you going to do to him" Dean asked , fear laced every inch of his voice.

"I am going to kill him slowly and painfully . Oh and Dean I never got to ask . Did you enjoy my parting gift from last time when we met at the bar"

"Gift" Dean snorted "Yeah right. Lady I think you got the wrong impression. I'm not a man who is satisfied by a little peck on the cheek" Dean said mockingly.

She ignored him. "Has Sammy been a good little soldier" She said as she lightly slapped Sam on the cheek who moaned and lifted his head looking at the witch with fluttering glazed eyes.

"Awww. I almost feel sorry for killing you Sam" She crooned over him .She lifted Sam's face up with the flat side of the knife .

"Screw you" Sam huffed out . Dean felt pride swell in his chest at Sam's transformation from puppy dog look to the defiant and hate look. But right now he really wanted Sam to go with the puppy dog look.

The witch chuckled and lifted the bowl to set it back at the alter. There were loud crashing noises again followed by gun shot sounds.

The witch oblivious to the continuous noise began to chant in Latin.

Dean at once grew fearful and looked wide eyed at Sam. Sam looked back confused and fearful. He gave Dean a weary smile which Dean did not return.

Suddenly Sam's eyes grew wide and he bit his lip . His pushed his head against the wall. Dean could tell he was trying to keep himself from screaming.

The witch continued to chant and Dean shouted at her to stop. Sam started to scream and began thrashing wildly . He dropped to the floor . The witch had let him go and he curled into himself .

The witch stopped chanting and Sam stopped screaming. He was whimpering and shuddering .

"Sam, Sammy " Dean shouted to him. Sam uncurled on his side and looked at Dean . Dean became horrified to see a trail of blood making its way from the corner of Sam's mouth to his ear .

He spat the rest out on the floor but did not try to get up.

"Please , stop. Dont hurt him. You can take me instead. Torture me all you want" Dean pleaded.

"Oh , Dean. Dont you see. I am torturing you" She said and began to chant again.

Sam groaned and curled into himself. He started screaming again and coughed out blood in between the screams.

"Stop" he managed to gasp in between the fits. His body convulsed and he staightened . Dean could see tears pouring down his face.

"Stop , please" Dean shouted over Sam's screams, over the chanting. Suddenly there was gun shot noise and Dean spun his head to see Garth standing on the stairs with Dean's gun in his hand. He was bloody and messed up.

Three red dots were spreading quickly in the front of the golden dress that the witch was wearing. Sam was lying still on the floor now face down.

Dean dropped to the floor as he felt the witch's's hold loosen on him. He quickly ran forward and tilted the altar sending the bowl crashing to the floor. Its contents spilling in every direction.

The witch sank to the ground landing on her knees and she began to laugh. A laugh that sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"Whats so funny , bitch. You're dying" Dean said .

She continued to laugh hysterically and then stopped to spit out blood. She raised her palm towards Dean and Dean fell something hit him lightly. He staggered back a little and his body felt ticklish and funny.

He felt hair rise at the nape of his neck. Garth limped forward and shot again and the witch let out a blood curdling scream . She fell to the floor on her back but not before she could speak to Dean one last time.

"Dean Winchester I have fulfilled your wish as my last parting gift" she said slowly and eerily singing the words like a nursery rhyme.

 **TBC**

 **Oh poor Sammy. I dont know why I like to see him suffer , hehehehe ( Evil laugh)**

 **So what do ya guys think. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Do leave a review and let me know what you think should happen next. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys.**


	6. OPTIONS

Guys I'm kinda stuck. Normally I write the chapter in about an hour or less. It just comes to me . Now I'm gonna let you guys decide what happens next. If anyone wants to give any suggestions ,plz do.

I wasn't actually expecting such a lot of people to follow or review so I was really happy and kinda terrified at the same time.

Thanks for supporting me guys and encouraging me to write more. Really .

Okay here are your options.

1\. The curse on Sam is still not gone and the witch did another spell on Dean before she died which causes him to go in overprotective mode. He basically starts smothering Sam with overprotectiveness.

2\. The curse on Sam gets stronger and the witch did another spell on Dean before she died which slowly drives him towards anger and rage . He lashes out and begins commanding Sam.

Alright , you guys can also give suggestions if both these options seem... ,kinda crappy.

Huh ,Just a gal with a lot of free time on her hands. Ugh I should get a life . But that possibility was blasted out of existence when I started watching Supernatural. Ok guys again thx to everyone who gave this fic a read.


	7. Chapter 6

**Firstly you guys are amazing . I mean people actually went out of their way to give awesome suggestions and I'm so thankful for that. Really. Supernatural Fandom ROCKS !. You guys are awesome.**

 **Okay I started with option one , Dean being protective but dont worry option 2 voters there will be classic guilty Dean later. I have a goal and an ending in mind and hopefully you guys will also enjoy the rest of the fic.**

Dean just stood there frozen as the witch's words sank in but he quickly regained himself and ran off towards Sam. He kneeled besides an unconscious Sam , who was lying face down . Dean gently tilted Sam on to his side and placed Sam's head in his lap. He pressed his palm under Sam's sweaty fringes but Sam was was too cold.

Frantically Dean pushed his fingers against Sam's neck and sighed in relief when he felt a steady pulse. Blood was still trickling down Sam's chin and Dean cleaned it with his thumb only to smear it more.

"Sammy, Hey common buddy . wake up ." Dean coaxed over his brother but Sam did not as much as moan. His lips were set in a hard line. A pained expression frozen on his face.

Garth also unsteadily kneeled on the floor , he was holding several paper towels that he began to wrap around Sam's shoulders which were still bleeding. Dean didn't stop to wonder where Garth got them from, he just grabbed some and started pressing them against Sam's bleeding wounds.

"Dean " Garth said shakily. "We need to call an ambulance"

Dean noded , he was thinking the same thing . The constant flow of blood from Sam's mouth indicated internal bleeding. He noticed a lot of blood on Sam's side and pulled up his shirt. He frowned at the deep gash in Sam's side caked with dried up blood and fresh blood kept oozing out.

"We cant wait for an ambulance. We have to take him ourselves besides theres a body here" Dean said gruffly.

"Dean , this is serious " Garth slurred out. Dean looked at him and immediately noticed a gash on Garth's head that was expelling blood at an alarming rate.

"Garth , you okay ? " Dean asked as he picked up a towel and wrapped it around Sam's arm.

"I'm swell" Garth answered with a lopsided smile which turned into grimace as he touched the wound on his head. Dean returned his attention to Sam who was looking deathly pale. Whatever the witch had done to Sam , it was internal and Dean could not fix it.

External wounds he could deal could fix them in a second and stich them up. Bullets and knife wounds , he could deal with ; but hemorrhage and trauma , they always drove him to the edge.

"Sammy , wake up. You gotta help me man" Dean said desperately , hoping that whatever the witch did wasn't as bad as it looked.

But Sam was knocked out cold. Suddenly he started wheezing as if he was having trouble breathing and Dean felt his heart shatter. Some where Garth was talking on the phone but Dean could only hear the thunder of his own blood in his ears.

Normally he would treat this matter like a case with calculated and ordered steps. He always did when Sam would get sick or someone would try to strangle his giraffe neck.

 _Keep Sammy from falling asleep._

 _Stop the bleeding._

 _Drag his sasquatch ass to the car._

 _Get him checked into the nearest hospital._

 _Get him checked out as soon as possible because Sammy hates hospitals._

 _Kill those bastards who messed with him._

But right now he couldn't think straight. His thoughts were fuzzy and mixed up. All he could think of was that he failed. He failed to keep Sammy safe . He failed at his job. He looked at the knife marks on Sam's arm and he could hear only one word screaming at him over and over again.

 _Failure failure failure filature._

It was his job to keep Sam safe and he had failed at his job. He felt sick at the sight of Sam's blood . He didn't know what was wrong with him. They had been through far worse but this time Dean felt as if his world was ending.

"Dean we have to get him upstairs and wait for the ambulance. We'll close the trap door and hide it under a rug or something. We 'll deal with the body ?," Garth said all business like but Dean did not reply as he continued to stare at his injured little brother.

"Dean" Garth shouted and Dean suddenly broke out of his trace.

"Yeah I hear you . Lets go" Dean answered as he got up and slid his arms under Sam's armpits.

Garth shakily got up and swayed a little on his feet. He kept on touching the gash on his head.

"Garth , leave it alone, we'll get you patched up at the hospital" Dean said wincing at the amount of blood oozing from Garth's head.

Garth noded and helped Dean to get Sam upright. Unfortunately Sam was not providing any help. Slowly they managed to get his arms around their necks on either side of Sam. Sam moaned when they pulled his injured shoulders but he did not wake up.

By the time they reached upstairs they were panting and gasping for breath. It was not an easy feat carrying a huge unconscious six foot tall Sam up the stairs especially when Garth was also a little unstable.

They laid Sam on the couch and Garth collapsed on the sofa. Sam's breathing was worse and no matter how much blood Dean cleaned off from Sam's chin. More kept coming out.

With every gasp and wheezing breath Sam took, Dean kept on suffocating , he felt as if there was a noose tightening around his neck .He quickly closed the trap door and went by Sam's side . He made Sam sit upright and began to rub smooth circles on his back just like he did when they were kids.

Sam was slowly turning a shade of blue and Dean cursed loudly making Garth stand up and aim the shot gun in the air.

"The ghost's gone Garth. The witch had summoned it so it's probably gone now that she's dead." Dean said irritably and Garth noded slumping to the sofa again.

"Garth how did you stumble across this case" Dean asked as he wiped Sam's face gently .

"I found a newspaper page outside my motel door. I thought it was a coincidence ya know but now I think its not"

Dean nodded feeling guilty for pulling Garth in their mess. He didn't want to think what the witch would have done to Garth if he had not called them . She probably would have killed him to get back at the Winchesters.

Sam suddenly gasped and woke up . He was thrashing wildly and Dean firmly gripped him before he could fall off the couch or cause more damage to his wounds.

"Sam hey , calm down"

Sam did stop thrashing down but he was no where near calm. His breathing was worse and he clutched his ribs groaning as he moved his injured arm.

"Can't breathe" he managed to speak and Dean quickly forced Sam's head down towards his knees. He continued rubbing circles on his back and after a few minutes Sam calmed down breathing heavily but the sounds he made during breathing made Dean wince and flinch.

'Better " Dean asked "Wow, Samantha I feel like I'm helping you go through cramps or something" Dean grinned but Sam did not seem to hear him. He was only focusing on breathing.

"Its pushing against my lungs. The blood . Ugh" Sam rasped out and coughed again and Dean clenched his jaws as he felt the strain of the coughs writhe up through Sam's body.

This was his fault. It was Dean's fault. He wanted to shoot himself for letting Sam go through this much pain.

 _Protect Sammy ._ The words kept repeating in his head . Those were the words he had told his father whenever John would take off for hunts leaving Sam under Dean's wing.

 _Protect Sammy._

He felt sick , sick of seeing Sam hurt over and over again. He was at the verge of a major break down when finally he heard the faint sirens which became clearer in minutes.

"It's gonna be okay Sammy. Every things gonna be okay. I'm never going to let anything happen to you again. I promise" Dean said in a hushed voice near Sam's ear who was once again unconscious.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sam moaned as he heard a voice continuously urging him to wake didn't want to wake up . The mere task of opening his eyelids felt tiring and impossible . He wanted to sleep again to never wake up. His head felt heavy as if it was separated from the rest of his body.

Atleast the pressure on his lungs was gone and he was in a soft comfortable bed.

"Sammy , attaboy. wake up."

He recognised the voice as Dean's and slowly he opened his blinked several times before Dean's face came to a focus.

"D'n ? " He asked and his older brother grinned at him.

"I'm right here Sammy, you know you're gonna give me early gray hairs"

Sam smiled and looked at his surrounding. He was definitely in a hospital. How the hell did he get here. He was feeling sore and numb. His side was also throbbing like a S.O.B. Then it all came back to him... The cabin, ghost , the freaky witch, spell and then unbearable pain.

"The witch " He asked and tried to get up hoping that Garth was alright. Dean gently laid a hand on his chest.

"She's dead . How you feeling?" Dean asked as he eased back into the hard plastic chair besides his bed. Dean seemed tired and weary . He seemed as if he had not slept for quite a while . There were tension lines creasing his face.

"Dean I'm fine but you on the other hand look like crap" Sam answered as he forced himself into a sitting position . Dean gave a half hearted laugh as he rubbed his hand on his face.

"Is Garth alright" Sam asked and winced as he felt the stitches in his side.

"Yeah turns out no matter how scrawny he is , he definitely heals faster than you"

"Why, how long was I out ?" Sam asked . Dean was more tense than usual. Sam was sure that his injuries we're that bad. Though he had felt that the witch had been gutting him with a butchers knife but they definitely had been through worse.

"Almost two days" Dean answered wearily."They gave you a lot of morphine"

"But I feel fine , definitely not drugged " Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Thats because I already had an encounter with the loopy you. He was quite charming " Dean said sarcastically.

"Shut up " Sam sighed hoping he did not say some stupid things even though that was highly unlikely. He knew for a fact that his loopy self was too talkative because Dean had once video taped him when he was drunk. It took all his stealth and hunter training to delete that video right from under Dean's nose.

"Wait , is the spell gone?" Sam suddenly blurted out. He hoped that it was gone, now that the witch was dead.

Dean looked like he had forgotten about the spell and he became more attentive .

"I dont know? Lets test it" Dean said winking at him. Sam raised his eyebrow.

"No Dean, I'm not rolling over like a puppy."

Dean noded and thought for a moment "Say that Sam Winchester cries his way through sex" he grinned looking quite fond of himself.

Sam shook his head and waited impatiently , his heart beating loudly in his chest . He grew hopeful and smiled at Dean who clapped his hands together.

But Sam's smile turned into a grimace as he felt a sharp familiar stab in his head.

He sighed and shook his head at Dean who got the message and noded.

"Ok , no need to admit what I just said. We both know the truth" He said clearly trying to lighten the mood. "We both know thats why you've never gotten laid "

"Shut up Dean" Sam said miserably and slumped backwards hissing in pain as his injured shoulder collided against the metal railing of the cheap hospital bed.

"When can we leave?" Sam asked. He hated hospitals. Not because of the depressing environment or because of the lingering smell of phenol that didn't leave his clothes for days. He hated hospitals because it would always remind Sam of his dad. How Sam found him dead besides the bed when he returned with his cup of coffee.

The hospitals always reminded Sam of his last words with his dad. He had fought with him and shouted at when John had died and Sam could not finds the pulse no matter how much he tried he realised how much he loved his dad.

Sam snapped out of his daze when he heard Dean's phone ringing. Dean answered it and a pressed the button putting the person on speaker.

"It's Garth. He's found something" Dean told Sam who was looking at him questingly.

"Garth yeah , what you got" Dean said holding the phone up.

"Okay guys so I went to take care of the body and I found a mother load of all the voodoo magic books in one of the bedroom closets. I thought that we could find a way to break the spell. If there is one .?"

Sam suddenly sat up straight ignoring the pain his body as he felt hope swell in his chest.

"Garth , thats great news " Sam said happily. '" Yeah,The spells still active"

"Yeah, so you guys want me to bring em ?" Garth asked.

" Yeah we can take them back to your house" Dean said. He looked genuinely happy for the first time since Sam had woken up in the hospital. He flicked the phone shut with a loud snap.

"I hope there's a way to reverse the curse" Sam said.

"Dont worry Sammy , we'll find a counter spell" Dean said grinning wearily as he ruffled Sam's hair . Sam gently slapped his hand away.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam slammed his fist on the table in frustration as he threw a book against the opposite wall of Garth's study which landed on the floor with a dull thud. It had been four days since he had been discharged from the hospital and all four days he had been continuously going through the witch's books.

Garth was not kidding when he had said _mother load_ , there were hundreds of books and looking for one tiny spell was like looking a needle in a haystack—no it was much worse.

The worse thing was that Dean was not helping in any way. He had been on edge and irritated for the past two days. Not only that but he seemed more tired and weary . Sam tried to talk to him but he threatened to use the spell to shut Sam up and that was Sam's cue to leave him alone.

He had tried on more than one occasion to ask Dean about his encounter with the blonde witch in the bar and Dean had refused to talk giving Sam the cold shoulder.

Currently Dean was sleeping in one of the bedrooms , he had chosen the the one which had the pink wall papers removed and Sam was left with the really girly one with the drapes and laces and everything.

Sam yawned and looked at his watch . It was seven in the morning and he had been researching since five when he could not sleep. He got up and decided to go and bring some break fast . Maybe some pie would cheer up Dean.

It turned out that none of the shops had pie this early in the morning and Sam had to go out of the way to buy it. He returned an hour later to find Dean pacing frantically between the kitchen and the living room.

When Sam stepped in and greeted him with a casual _hey ._ Dean suddenly sped towards him with such anger that Sam nearly dropped the bags he had been holding.

"Where the hell have you been Sam. I woke up to find you gone" Dean snarled in his face. Sam stepped out of Dean's way and walked past him to put the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Relax Dean I just went to bring some breakfast" Sam said calmly leaning against the counter while Dean seemed on the verge of a hysterical break down.

"Without your phone" Dean shouted as he picked up Sam's phone from the nearby table and threw it at Sam who catched it hastily. He winced as he stretched his shoulder which was not fully healed.

"I forgot. Dean whats the matter?" Sam asked . He didn't want to have another fight with his brother.

"Whats the matter " Dean repeated shaking his head in disbelief ." Sam you almost died , not two days ago. Do you know what kind of horror shows I had going on in my brain" Dean said coming to stand once again in Sam's face.

"Dean I'm not ten , I dont need your permission to go outside. What the hell is this about ?" Sam asked exasperated.

Dean clenched his jaws so tightly that the veins in his neck stood out.

"Sam from now on whenever you wanna leave , you will ask me first. Got it" Dean said calmly and Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Dean , you cant do that . " He cried out . Dean was using the curse again . " You cant use the curse like that"

"I can and I just did. You know, I thought that you had left because of the spell and how I couldn't stop the witch from hurting you"

Sam shook his head , "Dean what the hell are you talking about. I would never leave and it was not your fault what the witch did. Besides I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself" Sam said as he tried to reason with Dean.

"To me you'll always be a toothy little kid with huge dimples" Dean said and smiled a little.

Sam on the other hand seemed shocked . Dean never said these kind of things out loud. No , he always steered clear of the chick flick zone and right now he was deliberately stepping in the middle of it. So naturally Sam was a little shocked when he heard Dean say this.

"Dean " Sam began but Dean cut him of.

"No Sam , ok why can't you listen for once . You're not fully healed yet and I need you to stay safe . Ok?" Dean said calmly . He was getting pale and looked withdrawn.

Suddenly Sam gasped as he noticed Dean's hand , It was bleeding badly and looked as if Dean had shoved it through a grinder. He quickly took hold of it and cursed loudly when he saw shards of glass sticking out of Dean's knuckles.

Dean pulled his hand away.

"Dean what the hell . Did you do this?" Sam asked. He looked around and noticed the broken painting that was hanging at the far end of the living room. Blood crusted glass glinted on the floor.

"Sam " Dean shouted " Am I clear ? "

Sam sighed not taking his eyes off from Dean's bleeding hand.

"Dean It's not like I have a choice already but alright i'll agree if you let me look at your hand".

Dean noded wearily and suddenly all the tension drained away from Dean's muscles. He slid into the living room sofa. Sam went to get the first aid kit and returned a minute later as he sat on the edge of the table. He took hold of Dean's hand and began to pick out the shards.

It seemed that Dean had punched the broken glass again and again because many of the pieces were way too deep. Dean hissed in pain as Sam pulled out the shards.

It took almost fifteen minutes to take out all the pieces and Sam cleaned Dean's hand with a disinfectant before neatly wrapping it up.

"Dean why did you do that ?" Sam asked when he was all done.

"I dont know Sam." Dean answered wearily " when I couldn't find you . It felt as if I was sick and I was suffocating. Maybe It's because you nearly died"

Sam looked sadly at Dean who seemed too miserable and depressed but Sam knew how to fix that.

He patted Dean's knee and got up. He returned with the pie and a fork.

"Look what I bought you" Sam said happily knowing that in a minute Dean would start eating like a starving pig.

"Put it in the fridge. I'll eat it later. I'm gonna go get some shut eye" Dean said and left a shocked Sam behind. Now there was not a single doubt in Sam's mind that something was wrong with Dean and he could only figure out one thing . The witch had placed another curse.

After eating breakfast he wrapped up the remaining for Dean and went to the study to go through the books with renewed determination. He decided to call Garth.

"What's up amigo " Garth answered cheer fully after the third bell.

'Hey Garth" Sam greeted him "How's Kevin doing?"

"Not good, I almost didn't recognise the kid since he was looking like a cave man. He had a two inch beard growing. Told me he didn't have time to shave"

Sam gave a bark like laugh and then decided to get to the point.

"Garth did the witch do anything to Dean" Sam asked impatiently since he didn't remember anything when the witch went down. All he had been aware of at that time was his insides twisting inside of him. Then he was sure he had blacked out.

Garth was silent for a moment then he replied in a grave voice.

"She did do something but I thought that I had shot her before she could do any harm. Since Dean looked okay so it kinda slipped my mind"

Sam rubbed his free hand across his face and sighed.

"Garth I think she did something to Dean. He seems on edge and he drove his fist through a glass painting again and again. But most importantly , he refused to eat pie "

"Jeez man ,?" Garth said lazily.

"Garth how can I figure out what kind of spell the witch used . I mean there are so many books. It may take weeks to find a counter spell for myself. I dont even know what the witch did to Dean"

"She said something about fulfilling his wish and then she went out like a lamp. I thought that maybe she was talking about the curse on you"

"What if she did fulfill Dean's wish at the time . So , you're saying she cursed Dean with her dying breath" Sam asked as tension began to build up in his chest , "Great , just great. Now we have two curses to deal with"

"Sam , maybe its not bad. I mean she said about fulfilling his wish . How bad can that be" Garth asked hopefully.

"Garth its always bad . I'm sure she wouldn't waste her dying breath just to fulfill Dean's wish . She probably twisted it and turned it into another curse"

"What do you think Dean's wish was at that time" Garth asked.

Sam wondered for some time. He 'll have to ask Dean about that.

"I dont know Garth. But thanks man .Now I have to find the spell . At least I know what I'm looking for"

"No worries Sam. Chill . I'm sure what ever it is , isn't that bad"

"Thanks Garth, you know I could use another pair of eyes here"

"Yeah i'll come. I've almost restocked all the supplies on the boat."

"Alright then . I'll see you here"

Sam sighed and ended the call. He hoped that Garth was right. But since when has Winchester luck ever been good. As he began to flip through the pages of the old moldy book again he couldn't help but wish for a rabbit's foot.

A few hours later Sam was nowhere near to finding the damn spell. The witch had done quite a lot of research and had scribbled small notes on every guessed that her Latin and Aramaic was not that good because she had translated many of the incantations thus making it easier for Sam to go through the books.

He heard the fridge door slam close and went to the kitchen. Dean was standing there eating the pie that Sam had bought earlier. It seemed that sleep had done him some good and he seemed in a good mood.

"How's the research going" He asked with his mouth full and gulped down the huge bite he had taken.

Sam shrugged and sat down at the small kitchen table fiddling idly with the worn out table cloth.

"It could help if you could tell me what the witch said to you at the bar" Sam asked for the umpteenth time expecting to be shrugged off again.

"Look I just said some thing about wishing something and then she kissed me and left. End of the story" Dean said slicing his fork through the air.

"So you said these words out aloud like _I wish this could happen "_ Sam asked . "What did you say?"

Dean gulped down the remaining pie and threw the empty container in the trash can. He sighed.

"I wished that you could start listening to me like you used to . Okay . Happy now" Dean said exasperated.

"So you just said these things to some random chick in a bar . Didn't it occur to you that something might be off" Sam accused him angrily wondering when did Dean get so stupid.

"I was a little drunk .Okay." Dean added in his defence but that just made Sam more angry.

"Is this what you do Dean. Just tell random people how I let you down. What a disappointment I am."

"I told you I was drunk " Dean shouted as he slammed his fist on the kitchen counter.

Sam raised his eye brows at Dean's sudden out burst .Dreading the possibility that Dean might hurt his already injured hand , Sam calmed himself.

"Dean, I think the witch put another spell on you" Sam said calmly." Do you feel any different ?"

Dean shook his head " No, I feel fine . Look ,I think I'm a little on edge because I almost lost you" Dean said gravely getting paler by the second.

Sam sighed " Dean we've been through far worse . This was not even that close a call. I'm perfectly fine." Sam said looking shocked at Dean's sudden pale appearance. How ever as Sam talked Dean noded and took a deep breath getting his colour back in seconds.

"Dean what were you .. , um what were you thinking when the witch died"

"What do you think Sam" Dean asked mockingly. Sam shrugged and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sam you were lying bleeding on the floor. What do you think I was thinking—to go slow dancing ?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Oh right " Sam said . Of course Dean could have been thinking of protecting him. That explains his worried behaviour. But why was he on edge.?

"Sam , the witch tried to wham me with a spell but Garth stopped her. I'm fine and I dont need you worrying about me . Okay?" Dean said and stormed out of the kitchen without hearing Sam's reply.

Sam followed him to the study where Dean sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the wooden table . He picked up the nearest book and began flicking the pages.

Sam decided to refrain from talking about the witch anymore and he also joined Dean at the table.

Sam had gone through about ten books with no luck when there was a sound of the porch door opening. It was probably Garth and Sam got up to look only to be pushed back into the chair by Dean.

"Stay here. I'll go check" Dean said in a hushed voice as he took out his gun.

Sam looked at him incredulously , "Dean , its probably Garth."

"Better safe than sorry" Dean said and gave Sam a stern look. "Sam stay here . Do not leave this chair." He said angrily.

"Dean I dont have a choice" Sam shouted infuriated. He crossed his arms infront of his chest. He didn't want to have another migraine so he remained seated. He was getting annoyed of Dean's irrational behaviour.

A minute later Dean appeared with Garth at his heals.

"Can I leave the chair now?" Sam asked Dean angrily before he accidently decide to stand up only to end up collapsing on the floor. Dean was looking quite pleased with himself for god knows what reason.

He noded grinning at Sam and then left the room.

"He seems fine to me" Garth said after he was done hugging Sam. Sam shook his head .

'I think I know what Dean's wish was at the time. It was to protect me" Sam declared.

"Well thats not so bad" Garth said cheerfully. " I should have guessed"

"Garth, it is bad .We have to break the curse. Lets hit the books" Sam said as he once again bowed his head into the dusty books.

 **SSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSN**

"Hey Sam I'm gonna go hustle some money at the nearby bar . You coming?" Dean asked as he peered into the study. Garth had retired to get some sleep after hours of reading . Sam was still awake. He wanted to figure out what was wrong with Dean as soon as possible. Every second he slept was a second wasted.

" No Dean, I'm researching" Sam said stiffly as he stretched his arms and craned his neck.

Dean nodded and left. He came a minute later miserable and angry.

"What" Sam snapped at him.

"I cant leave you alone " Dean said shaking his head like a child who had been scolded.

'Why not" Sam asked irritably.

"What if some one breaks into the house. What if you take off again on your own." Dean said in one breath and he looked embarrassed with himself. He ran a hand through his hair looking a little shocked as if he himself knew that he was being irrational.

Sam chuckled " Still think there's no curse"

Dean shook his head and gulped.

"You wanna tell me whats going on" Sam asked calmly. Dean sighed and sat down on the nearby chair. He rested his face in his hands with his elbows on his knees.

Sam noticed that his hands were shaking and he grew concerned.

"Dean?"

"Alright, Ok? . I admit theres something wrong" Dean blurted out suddenly ."I keep getting these weird thoughts. I keep thinking that I failed. I failed to keep you safe. I keep thinking of ways to keep you out of harm . If I ignore these thoughts then I —-" he paused as if thinking what to say.

Sam looked at his brother sadly ,"It's okay Dean , go on—"

"I get sick. When you had gone without telling me . I thought you had left and I felt as if I needed to punish myself" Dean finished and Sam clenched his jaws. Thats why Dean had smashed that glass, ..., to punish himself.

Sam knew that Dean was never too good at admitting these things. It probably must have taken all his will power to tell Sam about these thoughts.

"It's okay Dean. We'll figure this out. I cant believe I'm saying this but I wish the witch was alive. We could have tortured some answers out of her."

Dean noded and didn't meet Sam's gaze. Sam sighed . If playing pool will make Dean happy then he might as well go with him.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam didn't know how much more of Dean's irrational over protective behaviour he could take. Dean made him sit at the table where he had Sam in his line of sight. Then and now Dean would shoot furtive glances at him which Sam ignored.

. However Dean had been careful as to not take advantage of the curse and Sam was quite grateful for that. Right now he was sitting hunched over one of the books . He was barely reading anything just staring and trying not to fall asleep. He jumped when his phone rang and picked it. Garth was talking excitedly on the other end and Sam had to ask him to start from the beginning.

"Alright , so I found this spell . It's called the Wicked Wish. "

Sam chuckled at the name and urged Garth to continue.

"I'm so glad all these Latin words have already been translated . Ok" Garth paused to clear his throat.

"I've read it and what I could make of it was that the spell has three stages. The person has to be cursed by the witch like three times for the spell to fully mature. Dean's been cursed once , right?"

"Twice , the witch had cursed Dean at the bar and I paid the price. Thats a little confusing though"

"Alright so the first time the person has to say the words out loud , the person can resist the spell without much damage to his health and gets his wish."

"Wait but the spell didn't affect Dean . I'm the one who has to resist the spell"Sam asked confused , "maybe its not the right spell"

" Balls ,These notes are difficult to read , man. " Garth answered frustrated "The spell affected you cuz it was probably Dean's wish . RIght?"

"This still doesn't make sense but it may the spell we're looking for. " Sam said and Garth continued.

"The second time the witch can fulfill whatever the person is thinking in his heart . The person has minimum resistance to the spell and if he does not act according to the spell he can " Garth paused and Sam felt his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Garth , what is it?"

"The person can end up dead" Garth finished and Sam felt his heart stop. So if Dean did not act upon his irrational thoughts he could end up dead.

"Garth , are you sure . Read it again" Sam said desperately.

"Dude I've reads it thrice but no worries cuz there's a counter spell" Garth announced cheerfully.

Sam sagged in the chair and sighed in relief. He took a swing of the beer infront of him.

"What the hell is a Zanna's hair ?" Garth asked.

"I dont know " Sam said hoping that he atleast knew the rest of the ingredients. "We'll find out. What about the rest of the ingredients" Sam asked.

"Yeah , there are a few weird things but I know a hunter who knows a guy that sells all kind of weird crap. Hell , I think he was once selling a unicorn's horn." Garth said sounding impressed.

"Garth, there's no such thing as a unicorn" Sam said while rolling his eyes.

"You do not know that for sure" Garth said abruptly. Sam pinched the brink of his nose as he felt a bit drowsy.

"Thanks have to get rid of this curse before its too late" Sam closed the phone without hearing Garth's reply.

Finally there was a chance of ending the he couldn't understand was why he was affected when Dean was the one who had met the witch?. He just hoped that a single spell could get rid of both the curses. He remembered how pale and frail Dean had looked when Sam had returned with the break fast. He hated to see Dean hurting. He nodded to himself and bought the beer to his lips— wait he didn't order any beer. He was sure about that.

He quickly placed the bottle back on the table feeling groggy and disoriented. He called the waitress and told her he didn't order this. She pointed to a person sitting on the corner bar stool. He was the one who had sent the drink.

The guy winked and made his way to Sam. Sam could tell that the guy was gay. There was a time when Sam would feel humiliated and uncomfortable when a guy looked at him the way this person was now. But not now . Sam discarded the drink putting it in the tray which the waitress was holding.

He closed his book and glared at the person who was now sitting on the chair opposite him. He wore a tight fitting shirt that was stretched to the point of ripping across his huge biceps.

His hand lazily darted towards Sam's head and Sam grabbed his wrist reflexively. He suddenly felt very dizzy but he kept himself steady as he tried to look as intimidating as Dean would. The guy was visibly drunk and was smiling toothily.

"Look pal you should get lost before I decide to beat you up" Sam said calmly trying to keep his eyes focused at the guy's glazed eyes.

"Ooh , you're feisty " The guy said and pulled his wrist which Sam released when a dizzy spell took over. Had he been drugged?

"Whats your name. I really want to get to know you" the guy said enthusiastically.

Sam shot his fist at the guys face but his movements were slow . The guy easily blocked Sam's fist and clutched his hand.

"Feisty " He repeated " Too bad you wont remain that way. I spiked your drink so in some time you'll feel quite pleasent. You'll thank me later." He said sleepily. Sam clenched his jaw and closed his eyes as his vision began to go blurry. He gasped when the guy slid his hand across Sam's thigh.

This time Sam punched the guy whole in the face and he heard a satisfactory crack. The guy slid off his chair and clutched his bleeding nose and Sam decided to get Dean and leave before the drugs fully kicked in. He didn't want to collapse with Dean dragging him to the car.

"Listen pal , since I have a lot on my plate right now so i'm letting you off the hook. Alright?" Sam said to the guy who was still holding his nose and blood was gushing out of his fingers. He nodded and turned to leave when suddenly he was punched in the face again , this time by Dean.

"What were you doing to my brother ? " Dean growled in the face of the fear stricken man.

He kneed the guy in the stomach who collapsed to the floor.

"Dean . He was drunk . Come on lets go" Sam said picking up his book and urging Dean to leave . He made an attempt to grab Dean's shoulder and Dean looked at him angrily .

"Sam stay out of this " He barked and pushed Sam back forcefully. Sam gasped when he felt a tug on the stitches in his side where the shard of glass had cut him . He quickly slid his hand in his shirt to check if he had ripped them and sighed in relief when he found them intact.

He heard a strangled cry and found Dean straddling the man on the floor, literally beating the guy to death. Sam shouted at Dean but it was to no avail. Dean kept on punching the man his knuckles becoming redder and redder with the guy's blood.

Sam just stood there frozen . He could'nt let Dean murder the guy but he did'nt want to go through that pain again. He stepped towards Dean and shuddered as he anticipated another round of stabbing pains. Yup, Winchester luck was rotten.

 **Guys thank you sooo much for your support . You guys are the best.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for bearing with me guys. I hope y'all enjoy the next chappee.**

Dean grinned as he pocketed another stack of green bills. His inner hustler was was on a roll tonight. He kept on glancing at Sam . Deep down he knew that he was being irrational and over protective. He could sense that Sam was frustrated.

His very independent brother didn't want to be treated like a five year old. But what could Dean do? Sam had a knack of getting in trouble or maybe it was the other way around and the trouble always found him. Whatever the reason Sam needed him and Dean was going to make sure that Sam would never suffer again. He could not bear the thought of seeing Sam in pain again.

The man infront of him stomped his foot in frustration and eyed Dean angrily. Dean shrugged and decided to call it a day . He had enough cash to last for a month. He turned to look at Sam.

Some guy was sitting across from Sam and Dean wondered if Sam was having a conversation with some random guy. Then Dean noticed it and what he saw made him see red. The guy was touching Sam and Sam looked like he was sick or something, maybe drunk. Sam punched the guy in the face but Dean was not gonna let the guy off that easy.

He made his way towards the guy and punched him . How dare he try to mess with Sam? How dare he touch his little brother?. Dean felt as if he was breathing fire. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to terminate the man standing infront of him.

Somewhere Sam was attempting to stop him but Dean needed to teach this guy a lesson. He quickly pushed Sam away. Sam was already injured because of that witch and Dean didn't want him to suffer more.

"Sam stay out of this" He shouted and turned his attention to the threat. The guy was scared out of his mind . His lips kept moving but Dean could not hear a single word over the thunder of blood against his ear drums.

In the blink of an eye he had tackled the guy to the floor.

"You have some nerve " Dean growled at the man as he punched him again and again. He felt the guy's facial bones crack under his knuckles but he did not care. No one who messes with Sammy gets to live.

"Dean"

Dean kept punching. His bandaged knuckles were crimson with the guy's blood but he was no where near done.

"Dean, please stop. Ugh... Dean you're gonna kill him"

Sam's voice came from somewhere around him but Dean was not done . He could feel himself trembling with rage.

"DEAN STOP" Sam shouted and Dean finally broke out of his trance. He gasped as he looked at the guys face. It was bruised beyond recognition. Every inch of his face was covered in blood.

For a moment Dean could not believe that he was capable of doing this to a human being. He looked at his hands and the scarlet on his knuckles told another story. Frantically he pushed his trembling fingers against the guy's neck and felt a pulse.

"Call 911" Some one in the bar shouted. Dean quickly stood up and backed away never taking his eyes off from that bloody face which was immensely disfigured. Suddenly the faces of the victims flashed in his mind. The victims of that ghost had the same faces. What was wrong with him? The spell . That damn witch but he could'nt blame the spell.

"Dean , you okay?" Dean heard Sam's shaky voice. He looked around and saw Sam sitting on the floor on one knee. He was drenched in sweat and was trembling.

Suddenly Dean did not feel bad for the guy anymore. All feelings seeped out of him and only one thought remained in his mind.

 _Protect Sammy._

Without wasting time. He gently lifted Sam from his arm. Careful not to stretch it too much since it hadn't fully healed. He looked around and realised the whole bar had gone eerily quiet. Everyone was looking at him. Some people were helping the guy on the floor. Dean quickly made his way out of the double doors supporting Sam's tall frame. Sam kept glancing back at the guy.

Sam was having difficulty moving his feet and on more than one occasion Dean saved him from a head dive into the asphalt.

Once they were in the safe confinements of the Impala , Dean took a breath.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam slurred out. Dean looked at Sam and realised that his eyes were too big and too glazed.

"Yeah , I'm fine. I— I would have killed him if you—" Dean began to shake . He once again looked at his hands. The blood seemed even more horrifying on his hands in the faint glow of the street lamp that streaked through the Impala's window but his mind kept telling him that the guy deserved it.

" 's okay. Not your fault. The spell" Sam said slowly. It seemed as if he was having difficulty constructing sentences.

Dean bit his lip and noded. Sam giggled a little.

Dean frowned at him.

"Are you drunk? " he asked with concern. Sam smiled at him and shook his head.

"Nah the guy spiked 'm drink. I feel awesome" Sam said and gave Dean a toothy grin. "You looked like mad max. Mad. " He said.

But Dean did not hear him. He felt as if no matter how much he breathed he could not get enough air into his lungs. He felt as if he was in a vacuum.

"Dean 's wrong" Sam asked patting his shoulder lightly.

Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and looked into his glazed eyes.

"Back up. That bastard gave you something?" Dean asked angrily. How could Sam be so stupid?. What if the guy had poisoned Sam?

"Dean lemme go" Sam cried out. Dean quickly loosened his grip and Sam rubbed his wrist.

"We have to get you to a hospital" Dean said as he quickly started the Impala. He had no idea what drug the guy had given Sam. He needed it flushed out of Sam's system as quickly as possible. He didn't know what the side affects were. What if it was poisonous ? What if it caused nerve damage?

He had failed again. He should have known that it was not a good idea bringing Sam to the bar.

"Dean , Its nothing and I hate hospitals" Sam groaned in a childish manner.

" 'sides I feel frigging' fantastic" Sam said happily .

Dean rolled his eyes at loopy Sam. Okay short bursts of euphoria was one side effect.

"No Sam we're going ."Dean said sternly.

"Dean" Sam wailed . Dean glared at him.

"Dean you can take care of me. I dont wanna go. I hate hospitals. " Sam said and Dean considered this for a moment. He stopped at the red light and looked at Sam who was looking like a little child asking for a lolly pop and damn it, his hair reminded Dean of the old Sam, the Sam before the demon blood, before Ruby ; the Sam that was innocent and guilt free.

"Alright but next time we go out . Next time we go anywhere you stick to me like a shadow" Dean said and he waited for Sam's stubborn responses.

But Sam clapped in glee. He grinned and noded. Dean smiled back . He was actually beginning to like loopy Sam. This Sam was very— compliant.

" I dont know why you bother askin. 's not like I have a choice. But I trust you Dean. You're my big brother" Sam said slowly . He had to think before choosing each word.

Dean nodded. The rest of the way Sam kept muttering things under his breath. Dean kept shooting him worried glances. He should have killed the guy. He shuddered at his dark thoughts. He had to remind himself that the guy was human and not their average _shoot first ask questions_ later kinds thing.

"DEAN" Sam suddenly shouted and automatically Dean's foot pressed against the brakes. He glared angrily at Sam.

"WHAT THE HELL SAM"

"Garth, he found the —uh — "

"What" Dean asked as he sighed and once again started the Impala. Sam seemed to be thinking very deeply. His lips were set in a hard line and he was staring at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. Dean rolled his eyes.

Finally Sam sighed, "I forgot" . He looked hurt and depressed.

"Dont worry , we'll ask garth when we get back"

At once that dimpled smile returned, "Dean you're a genius" He said and tried to clap Dean on the shoulder. Dean shrugged him off.

"Sam , I'm driving here"

"Sorry" He said but he didn't look the least sorry. He winced a little and rubbed his side. "My stitches hurt. When can I get rid of them" He asked childishly . Dean smiled . He didn't know why he was smiling but he felt good. Despite almost beating a guy to death. Dean felt good. He felt in control.

Sam was humming along the metallica tune. Dean turned the volume high and began to sing along with Sam. He clapped his hands on the steering wheel and even Sam seemed to be enjoying himself.

Dean was in the best mood when he reached the house. He was half carrying Sam when Garth appeared out of the study . His hair was ruffled and he had a pencil stuck above his ear.

"So I have listed all the ingredients—ah whats wrong with Sam"

Dean opened his mouth to reply but Sam suddenly exclaimed.

"The cure , Garth found the cure"

"Really, thats great Garth" Dean said half heartedly. He held Sam firmly before he could collapse and guided him to the sofa in the living room.

"I have been working my ass off to find the couter spell and you guys are out getting drunk. Why the hell was I not invited. Idjits" Garth said angrily.

Dean couldn't help but grin at Garth. He was even finding Garth funny. He couldn't remember the last time he was in such a good mood.

"We didn't plan to get drunk. Someone drugged Sam" Dean said as he took off his jacket.

"WHoa . Dude are you okay?" Garth said as he bended infront of Sam who grinned.

"I feel awesome. I'm happier than Mr. Fizzles" Sam said in a surprisingly coherent way. Garth nodded and looked at Dean inquiringly. Dean shrugged , telling him that everything was okay.

"Dean are you okay. Your hands" Garth asked. Dean looked at the dried blood. He shrugged and quickly went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

He returned and found that Sam had dozed off on the sofa. He gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey come on sasquatch get up , we have to get you out of those sweaty clothes."

"No Dean, wanna sleep" Sam said wearily. His cheeks were flushed. Dean palmed Sam's forehead and didn't like that warmth one bit.

For a second he thought it was the adverse affect of the drugs then he remembered Sam kneeling on the bar floor. Dean had told him to stay away and ofcourse his stubborn brother didn't listen and hence the curse.

"Ugh— my head hurts" Sam said as he doubled over.

"Thats cause you're not listening to me . Now get up" Dean said and Sam immediately obeyed. Dean helped him up .

He changed Sam's shirt ignoring Sam's protests of I'm not a kid, I can do it myself. In the end he gave Dean the bitch face and Dean laughed. It had been a long time since he had seen that face .

Once Sam was in bed with a wet cloth on his forehead. Dean felt satisfied . He felt as if he had accomplished something great. He took out a beer and sat on the couch in the living room.

"Whats so funny" Garth asked as he also sat down. Dean realised he had been smiling to himself.

"Nothing. Just lost in thought. So you found the counter spell" Dean asked as he took a sip from the beer.

Garth nodded, "There are a few tricky things that we'll need but I'll handle them. You guys have enough on your plate."

"Thanks Garth, I really appreciate it but I think I'll take care of the curse myself. You've done enough" Dean said. He felt as if he could not trust Garth and this curse was not even that bad. Sure he had those small panic attacks but he didn't feel like getting rid of the curse.

"Dean i've already got a guy getting hold of the ingredients. There are some weird voodoo things on the list. So let me handle this. " Garth said patiently.

Dean felt a sudden flare of anger in his chest. He knew that Garth was trying to fill Bobby's shoes but Garth could never be Bobby. No one could replace Bobby.

"Look Garth . I appreciate your concern but I dont wanna get rid of the curse right now. I will leave tomorrow and we'll be out of your hair. Okay?" Dean said sternly.

"Whoa Dean. Are you sure thats a good idea?" Garth asked looking worried and concerned. "I know that the witch whammied you so you're not thinking straight"

Dean clenched his jaws. What the hell was his problem ?If Dean was telling Garth to lay off then he should forget about the curse.

"Garth I'm fine, hell I haven't felt this good since — since Sam and I used be on the road long long time ago.I feel just peachy. So give me the counter spell and we'll leave"

Garth raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Sam wants to get rid of the curse" Garth said.

Dean suddenly stood up and Garth jumped a suddenly felt as if Garth was a threat.

"How the hell do you know what Sam wants?—huh?—Sam's my responsibility and I know exactly what he wants. He wants out of all this . He wants NORMAL and thats exactly what I'm gonna give him. "

Dean shouted .It was using all his will power to keep himself from throttling Garth.

He calmed down a bit when Garth raised his arms in a placating manner.

"Okay, jeez dude calm down. Dont get your panties in a twist. Here—" He reached for his pocket and took out a paper. " Here take the spell. You guys can stay here as long you want. I understand. Okay?"

Dean nodded and sat down again. He felt a little embarrassed at exploding on Garth like that. The poor guy was just trying to help.

"Thanks Garth. I knew you'll understand" Dean said.

Garth nodded and ran a hand through his ruffled hair making them even messier.

"So whatdya mean by getting out. You leaving hunting ,man?" Garth asked apprehensively.

Dean nodded. He had to keep Sam safe and he knew that their line of work was anything but safe.

"Do you think that Sam will want that ? I mean that you guys are the best hunters on the planet after me ofcourse"

Dean frowned a little . Thats was true . They were really good at what they do but how many times had they died?How many times had they sacrificed their lives for the greater good. Sam had never wanted this life . That was the very reason that he had run away to Stanford. Dean was the one who had dragged Sam back. Not once but twice now.

" Garth I know whats best for Sam . Okay. Now I dont want you telling any of this to Sam . We'll leave in the morning." Dean said getting up and leaving without waiting to hear Garth's reply.

After making sure that Sam was sleeping nightmare-free he went to get some shut eye himself. For the first time in his life he was thinking clearly. He had lost Sam just too many times . He didn't want another replay of Cold Oak or Lucifer or Purgatory. He just wanted to do his job right.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNNSNSNNSNSNSNNS**

"Sammy , I know a great treatment of hangovers . A greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ash tray" Dean said loudly over Sam's retching. Sam groaned.

"That wont work on me this time. " Sam huffed out from toilet Dean grinned . He knew that Garth would wanna talk to Sam so he was making sure that Sam remained in his sights. Currently Garth was fixing up breakfast and Dean was packing Sam's bags—again. Damn it he was beginning to feel like a cringed up housewife.

Sam staggered out of the toilet the fourth time.

"I feel awful" He said as he collapsed on the bed. "I cant remember anything from last night. Did you beat up some guy?"

"Nah, must be your imagination." Dean grinned. "pack up the remaining stuff. We're leaving after breakfast"

Sam slowly leaned on his elbows and looked at Dean.

"But Garth's found a counter spell. We can finally get rid of this stupid curse which by the way you're using again" Sam said quietly. He rubbed his temples and groaned.

"Dean the headaches coming back."

"Then why dont you pack up your stuff" Dean said worriedly when Sam winced.

"I already have a hangover and you want to put me through a supernatural migraine" Sam said angrily . He winced and groaned but God damn his stubbornness ; he did not get up to pack.

Dean was already missing loopy Sam.

"Dean" Sam shouted as he clutched his head. Dean felt a pang in his stomach when he saw that Sam was in pain, yet again. But he had to get Sam away. He had to. But maybe they should get rid of this curse. It caused Sammy pain. But this curse was a good thing , Dean was sure that Sam would start listening to him this way and Dean knew what was best for Sam.

To Dean's relief Sam suddenly got up and began gathering his things and he looked pissed.

"Dean dont mistake my packing for leaving. I'm staying right here. If you wanna go then be my guest but I'm getting rid of this curse"

Dean gritted his teeth. Couldn't Sam see that Dean was doing this for him?

"Sam I'm not leaving you and you're coming with me" Dean said sternly. Yup lucid Sam was a pain in the ass.

"Dean then stay , we'll get rid of the curse because I cant take this anymore. I cant take these bursts of pain. I feel tired and I think this curse is draining me both mentally and physically" Sam said wearily.

"What if the counter spell doesn't work" Dean asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Then we'll part until I figure something out" Sam said immediately as if he had been giving the matter enough thought already and he had even resolved on the issue.

"What ! you want to leave?" Dean said and before he knew it he was clutching Sam by his collar. Sam looked a little scared but Dean did not care. He was angry , after everything that they had been through. They had learnt that they were stronger together.

Hell, it took a trip to the future to make Dean realise that no good came out of splitting .

"Dean, its okay. Calm down" Sam said as he pulled his collar out of Dean's grasp.

But Dean was no where near calm. He felt the familiar feeling of a noose tightening around his neck. Sam wanted to leave. Sam didn't want to stay with him anymore. Perhaps Sam had realised that Dean had been doing such a bang up job of keeping him safe. Dean felt as if all the air was being pushed out of his lungs.

He was failing. He was failing again. Sam wanted to leave again !

Before he knew it he was on his knees and he couldn't breath. He felt as if his heart was beating in his throat and it would rip out of his chest any minute. He was vaguely aware of Sam shouting at him and screaming at him.

He could feel the pain in his chest as if his heart was trying to leap out . He clutched his shirt and cried out. He had to do do something. He had to keep Sam safe but how? How could he keep Sam safe? He was out of answers. Sam wanted to leave. He couldn't take the pain anymore . He felt Sam shaking him but he could not hear Sam's calls. With one final cry he sagged into Sam's arms and darkness enclosed him. He couldn't feel his heart beating in his chest anymore.

 **Soo how was the chapter? Thank you to all the people who reviewed. Really you guys are awesome. I really love reading reviews and I try to reply each and every one. I'm really sorry if I missed anyone.**

 **Am I taking things too slow?**


	9. Chapter 8

"Dean , You okay?" Sam asked worridely .

He could see Dean getting paler by the second. Dean's eyes were wide open and he was staring fixedly in the air. It seemed as if he was locked in some kind of trance. Even though his eyes were open but it seemed as if he couldn't see anything.

He was panting heavily and sweat was rolling down his face. Sam frowned at him. He couldn't understand what was happening. So far the spell had only affected Dean when Sam was in danger or Dean thought that he was in danger. Then why was Dean looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack? Sam was right infront of him safe and sound.

Suddenly Dean clutched his chest , his fingers intertwined with the soaked fabric of his shirt. He cried out in pain and he sank to the ground on his knees.

"Dean. Please calm down" Sam shouted as he kneeled infront of Dean and took hold of his shoulders. Panic was creeping in his chest. Dean was in pain and it was that witche's fault and Sam could'nt do anything about it . Sam gripped Dean's shoulders tightly. He could feel Dean's tense muscles under his grip.

"Dean , look I'm alright. I'm fine . I'm not going anywhere. Ok" Sam said calmly but it seemed as if Dean couldn't hear him. Sam shook Dean by the shoulders willing his brother to meet his gaze. The sheer terror lined in Dean's emerald eyes was contagious and Sam could'nt do anything to ease his pain. Sam screamed and shouted at Dean but Dean did not even flinch. He just kept clutching his chest as if his heart would leap out of it any minute.

Dean cried out again and suddenly he went limp in Sam's arms. For a moment Sam froze when he felt Dean's body go lax in his arms. Quickly he snapped out of his daze.

Sam gently laid him on the floor and with trembling fingers he checked Dean's pulse. His heart skipped a beat when he felt no pulse. He tried harder but he could'nt feel a vein pulsating under his fingers. Garth had said that a person may die from the curse. No! Sam shook his head and pushed that thought out of his head.

Sam quickly started compression on Dean's chest alternating with breathing air into his mouth. He had to jump start Dean's heart. He knew that Dean couldn't just die from a stupid curse . He was a Winchester for God's sake. The sudden cessation of heart beat pointed to a cardiac arrest so CPR should do the trick.

"Garth " Sam shouted . Garth appeared in the door and immediately kneeled besides Sam . He looked too shell shocked and seemed to be frozen in place. His already huge eyes seemed impossibly bigger.

"Please check his pulse" Sam said as he continued to push at Dean's chest with his palms.

Garth took hold of Dean's limp wrist and closed his eyes focussing on finding a pulse. Sam kept on pushing on Dean's chest using all of his strength , scared that he might end up breaking Dean's ribs. Sam felt warm tears flow down his face.

"Come on Dean " He shouted desperately and salmmed his fist on Dean's chest.

" I found it" Garth suddenly shouted. Sam couldn't believe him. He had to check it himself and sure enough he found a steady pulse.

Sam couldn't stop shaking. He pulled Dean up and clutched him tightly. He did not stop his tears and he burried his face in Dean's shoulder. The sound of Dean's breathing was like music to his ears.

"What the hell happened?" Garth asked . His face frozen with an expression of utter shock and releif.

Sam laid Dean on the floor again. He gulped and cleaned his face with the back of his hand.

"I think that Dean had a cardiac arrest."Sam said in a shaky voice. He couldn't believe that Dean's hurt just stopped.

Sam stood up and motioned Garth to move Dean to the bed. They carried Dean to the bed and Sam sat down on the opposite chair. He kept staring at Dean's rising and falling chest. He needed the assurance that Dean was still alive.

"Garth , please tell me that you're close to finding the counter spell" Sam asked Garth who was leaning with the wall. He still seemed to be wrapping his around what just happened.

"Dean actually asked me to stop looking working on the counter spell."

"What?" Sam asked horrified. Why would Dean want to be stuck with this stupid curse. " You cant stop. Did'nt you see what just happened . I— I cant loose Dean again. I just got him back from Purgatory."

"Whoa , calm down ya Idjit. If he told me to ,it aint mean that I've stopped" Garth said raising his arms.

Sam nodded and dragged his palm on his face. " This is my fault. I shouldn't have argued with him. " He said. His heart was still racing infinitely fast .He pressed his palms into his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"No Sam , its not your fault. Its that damn witches' fault." Garth said fericely. "This is no time for a pity party. We should just get rid of the curse A.S.A.P. "

Sam smiled at Garth. He was glad they were not alone. They still had friends. People they could count on . Sam once again pressed his fingers on Dean's neck. He felt utter relief when he felt that vein pulsating under his fingers.

"Hey , Dean said that he wanted to stop hunting . Like complete mission failed and no start again." Garth said in a grave voice. "He told me not to tell you but its clear that he's lost his marbles"

Sam sighed. It was obvious the spell was messing with Dean's head. Damn witches.

"Look Garth. Keep on working on the counter spell. If Dean says we have to leave then I'll leave but we'll stay in contact. "

Garth nodded . " I've got people working on getting the ingredients. I have a lot of resources. " Garth said in an assuring voice.

Suddenly he jumped. He snapped his fingers and sped out of the room. He returned a minute later with a syringe.

"Dean's blood. This is the perfect opportunity . It's on the list" He said as he tapped Dean's arm like a doctor and gently pricked the needle in the crook of Dean's elbow. Slowly the syringe filled with crimson liquid and Garth capped it. He stepped back and looked at Dean while shaking his head.

"Wow I thought that Dean could never panic. You know . He always seems so —poised and composed."

Sam laughed. Garth didn't know how wrong he was. Dean was never calm. He was actually panicky all the time. He was never still. Thats what made Dean , Dean. The only time he was poised was when he was about to ambush a nest of vampires .

"What ?" Garth asked him.

Sam smiled. "I was just remembering the time Dean nearly had a heart attack" Sam said and he laughed a little.

Garth looked at him curiously , urging him to go on.

"We were working on a case and we had just interviewed a couple of witnesses. We came back to where we had parked the car and we found the Impala missing. Dean was out of hid friggin' mind . He wouldn't calm down. I seriously thought he was gonna have a heart attack."

"What happened?" Garth asked.

"Bella had the car towed. Dean wouldn't stop screaming at her." Sam said as he laughed again. But his laughter died when he looked sadly at Dean. That time seemed like another life. So much had happened after that. Sam had let Dean down so many times. Lucifer , Ruby , Demon blood , Purgatory and now they were stuck with this stupid curse. Could'nt they ever catch a break?

"Dont worry Sam. I promise I'm gonna get rid of this curse" Garth said . He had probably noticed Sam's sappy face.

"Thanks Garth. I dont know what we would have done without you" Sam said gratefully.

Garth nodded to himself and then grinned at Sam. He opened his arms wide.

"Aw , come here . You"

Sam sighed and stood up to give Garth a hug. A hug that did'nt feel awkward at all.

"Why dont you two get a room." Dean said in a groggy voice. Sam quickly parted and made his way to Dean's bed. Dean was rubbing his chest with obvious disquiet.

"Dean how you feeling?" Sam asked while patting Dean's knee.

"Like someone decided to do jumping jacks on my friggin' chest." He said as he groaned in pain.

"Thats called CPR, genius." Garth said while shaking his head.

Dean's eyes went wide . He rubbed his fingers on his lips and made a face of utter disgust.

"No " Dean knotted his eyebrows. " No, Dont tell me that Garth did a mouth to mouth on me " Dean said and he shuddered.

Garth raised his eyebrow with a smirk on his face. Sam rolled his eyes. He was in no mood of jokes.

"Dean your heart had stopped." Sam said in a fear stricken voice.

Dean nodded. "Yeah it felt like it" . He frowned as if he was trying to remember their argument. Sam felt fear rise in his chest. He decided to put the record straight before Dean could have another panic attack.

"Dean, —uh — listen. You were right. We should leave. I mean my idea of separating sucked. We'll figure this together ." Sam said apprehensively.

Dean immediately smiled. He looked better already and sighed in relief. He frowned and sniffed the air.

"Hey is something burning" Dean asked and Garth who had been smiling goofily suddenly jumped .

"Balls !" He yelled stomping his foot, "My eggs". He ran out of the room leaving a laughing Sam and Dean behind.

" Dean , you sure you okay? " Sam asked worriedly . Dean rolled his eyes.

"Relax Sammy . I'm not gonna die cause of some stupid curse.I'm batman. Remember?" He said cheerfully.

Sam chuckled but he couldn't get Dean's limp form out of his mind. He had already endured too many Tuesdays. He shouldn't have argued with Dean .He decided then and there to do whatever Dean asked and not to voice his opinion even.

"So you ready to leave?" Dean asked getting out of bed. He looked too happy for a person who had a cardiac arrest.

Sam nodded. "So —um — what about the counter spell that Garth found" Sam asked quietly.

Dean frowned .

"I mean we can leave . But Garth can keep working on it . Right?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah this curse is pretty dangerous. I mean you get sudden migraines and fevers. We have to get rid of that"

Sam smiled and sighed in relief. "Yeah , not to mention your little stunt earlier. You scared the crap out of me , Dean."

"I'm not sure it was cause`of the curse. It was because you were talking of leaving and —" Dean suddenly started panting again.

Sam's heart started thudding in his chest.

"Hey Dean. I'm not leaving . Ok? Us against the world. Remember?" Sam said quickly and thankfully his words calmed Dean down. He smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

After breakfast of burnt eggs and bacon ; mostly coffee for Sam since he could still feel the after affects of that stupid drug, they left Garth's place. Sam asked Dean where they were going but Dean refused to answer. Instead he turned the volume to the maximum which was another way of telling Sam to shut the hell up.

Sam sighed . He didn't know where they were going and he wasn't sure if Dean actually meant that Garth could keep working on the counter spell. Sam didn't argue a lot. So far it looked like they were heading away from West Virginia towards Ohio.

Through out the way Dean seemed to be in a very good mood. He did get one or two mysterious phone calls in between . Sam asked him about the calls and Dean flared up, telling him it was private big brother stuff.

Dean seemed to be talking about buying something but he kept his end of discussion very vague. He mostly said yes or no. Then he talked prices. Sam decided to drop the topic. His head was already pounding with heavy mettalica tunes.

Whenever they stopped for a pit stop .Sam kept texting Garth telling him where they were heading to and in which direction they were going.

Right now Dean had gone off to buy something to eat when they had stopped at the gas station. Sam was talking to Garth on the phone.

"No I really had no idea that imaginary friends were actually real supernatural creatures" Sam said into the phone. Garth had apparently found the Zenna's hair with the help of some hunter's kid and obviously Mr. Fizzles.

The door opened and Dean sat in the car eating the same disgusting chilli looking thing that he had been eating earlier. Sam took his coke while listening to Garth's progress on the phone.

He spared a glance at Dean and raised his eyebrows at him. Dean was looking at him with a rather scrutinising gaze. Sam quickly hung up and looked at Dean questioningly.

"Dean , whats wrong?" Sam asked as he took a sip from the coke.

Sam saw the muscle in Dean's jaw clenching. He extended his hand.

"Give me your phone" he said sternly.

Sam frowned, "Why?" . He really didn't want to give Dean the phone. It was his only connection to Garth.

Sam could feel the beginning of his familiar migraine. He was actually waiting fot it ,dreading it ; since he had been having an unusually pain free day.

"Just give it to me . Sam .I know that you've been talking to Garth" Dean said in an accusing tone.

"So what? Dean , its Garth" Sam said through clenched teeth. He rubbed his temples. He was actually getting good at withstanding prolonged headaches. Great, it was the visions all over again minus the gruesome death scenes.

"I dont trust the guy. What if instead of fixing the curse, the spell backfires and something bad happens.I dont like fighting magic with magic" Dean said feircely. Atleast he was not shaking and panting like a dying man.

Sam groaned and clutched his head. He took deep breaths which always helped subside the pain a bit. Before the pain could spread through his body Sam took out the phone and tossed it to Dean. He did'nt know why he even bothered resisting the curse in the first place only to cave in at the end.

"Garth saved our lives Dean. You should trust him. Its obivious that the spell is messing with your head" Sam said as he slumped into the seat feeling tired and weary.

Dean switched the phone off before putting it in his pocket. He sighed rather dramatically.

"Look Sam . I know he's our friend but — its not like I dont trust the guy . Its just that he's not reliable like Bobby. He can never be Bobby. No matter how much he tries to fill in Bobby's shoes he cant. " Dean said calmly.

Sam did'nt argue. What was the point . He felt despodency at loosing the phone. He didn't know how he was gonna tell Garth where they were going now. He felt too tired to argue with Dean anymore and immediately dozed off.

Sam jerked awake when the car came to a sudden halt.

" 'm awake. Im awake" He said in a groggy voice. He looked around and realised it was almost dark .He could see the last streaks of colour dissapearing above the edge of the vast lake. There was a house besides the lake.

Sam stepped out of the car and stretched . He craned his neck and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Dean followed him out. They both walked up to the lake and just stared at it , the sun setting over the lake.

"Where the hell are we ? " Sam asked Dean as he yawned.

"Menton, Ohio. Isn't this place great. " Dean said motioning with his hand. He seemed very happy and enthusiastic.

Sam nodded. This place really was peaceful. He turned to look at the single story house. Its walls were covered by a green ivy and it looked unkept . Sam frowned. He was expecting to stay at a motel. He remembered the time when dad used to rent houses leaving them alone for weeks. That was the very reason that Sam hated staying at houses. He preferred motels.

"I actually got it cheap. I've already paid for a whole month" Dean said as he climbed the stairs of the porch. He took out keys from his pocket and opened the lock.

The house was actually nice and fully furnished. It had only one bed room which already had two queen beds in it. It had a huge kitchen and an adjoining living room.

Sam threw his duffel on the bed farthest from the door.

"Let me guess. This was big brother stuff?" Sam asked rolling his eyes at Dean who was exploring all the cupboards and drawers. It was a habit of his. He checked the washroom and peered out of it.

"Sammy , it has the biggest bath tub ever and we have hot water 24/7. That means no rock paper scissors. " He said cheerfully.

Sam chuckled. " No wonder you're relieved since you always loose to me. Every single time."

"I actually used to loose on purpose since my sensitive little brother could catch the flu. I did'nt want you sneezing and missing a shot during a hunt . " Dean said making a face.

Sam smirked, "Yeah right. You keep telling yourself that."

Sam went up to the kitchen and found the cupboards empty . His stomach grumbled loudly. Dean came up behind him and peered into the empty cupboards in disappointment.

"Damn it . We'd have to buy some supplies" Dean said frowning.

Sam shook his head. " I am not eating spaghetti all the time" . He remembered thats what he used to have for dinner every single day since that was the only thing that Dean could cook. Eventually they moved to take outs when Sam grew up.

"Hey , I thought you loved spaghetti" Dean said pretending to be shocked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I only said that because you loved cooking it so much. No , cause it was the only thing you COULD cook."

Dean smiled mischievously and tried to grab at him. Sam jumped away playfully. He realised it had been a long time since they had not been in sync. The whole purgatory thing had driven a wrench between them. Before Purgatory there was Ruby and then soulless Sam. Then Lucifer ridding shotgun in his head.

Maybe this away time wasn't that bad. Sam was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Dean sitting hastily on the chair with the kitchen table.

Fear creaped up his throat when he saw Dean getting paler and paler.

"Hey , Dean. Easy , just breath . Talk to me. Whats going on?" Sam asked as he kneeled infront of Dean placing his hands on Dean's shoulders the second time that day.

Dean smiled at Sam appologetically. Sam shook his head and he knew that Dean had already gotten his message . Whatever is bothering you. Just tell me . We'll figure it out.

Dean nodded.

"I cant leave you alone . I have to get the supplies and I dont wanna take you with me" Dean said in a shaky voice.

Sam sighed . He was getting irritated with Dean's stupid logics. He was gonna make so much fun of Dean after all this would be over.

"Okay Calm down Dean. We'll figure something out. I'm right here . I'm not going anywhere. I'll do whatever you want , just please calm down" Sam said desperately.

Slowly Dean pacified at Sam's words. Sam shook his head. This was getting way out of control. Dean still looked too pale.

"Alright . I'll stay at the house if you want. You can tell me to stay inside and I wont have a choice cuz of the curse" Sam said but Dean shook his head.

He groaned. "I though of that but what if you try to leave and you end up resisting the spell. You could get hurt. I know how sick you get"

Sam clenched his jaws. "Then I'll come with you. "

Dean shook his head again . " No , remember what happened when I took you to the bar. Someone drugged you"

Sam stood up and sat on the chair. He huffed out a long frustrated sigh. Garth please finish the counter spell earlier.

"Alright , I've got an idea. " Dean said and thankfully his colour started retuning.

Sam nodded imploring him to go on. "You can come with me . I'll lock you in the car"

Sam frowned . He had no idea how he could be locked inside the car. It's not like the Impala had child lock or something. Sam just nodded and followed Dean out of the house after putting on his almond jacket. He just hoped that Dean was not thinking of locking him in the trunk.

They reached a grocery shop with Dean humming AC/DC the entire way. When he parked the car. He closed all the windows and then all the locks. Sam just sat there looking at him with mild interest. He was gonna tease Dean so much after this was all over. He was already smiling and thinking of all the bitchy comebacks.

However his smile disappeared when Dean produced a set of metal cuffs. He frowned at them.

"Dean , Hah, I knew you were into kinky stuff" Sam said as he tried to cover his tension.

"These are for you , genius" Dean said .

He tossed the cuffs to Sam who caught them.

Dean nervously ran a hand through his hair which always seemed in place no matter how much Dean messed them up. Even when he came straight out of bed his hair never seemed out of place. Sam's on the other hand had a way of standing up in every possible angle.

Sam sighed and shook the cuffs with a faint clicking sound . "Dean I wont leave the car. This is unnecessary"

Dean shook his head. "Im sorry Sammy but this is for your own good." he said firmly.

"Put the cuffs on and attach it with the door handle" Dean said. Sam did not even argue with him for using the curse this time. He just clicked the cuffs in place and pretended not to notice Dean's satisfied smile.

'Oh and empty your pockets. I know you always keep a pin for situations like theses"

Sam gritted his teeth and gave the pin to Dean . He turned his head away from Dean to look out through the passenger window.

"Stay in the car" He said before leaving and locking the car.

Sam had another pin in his pocket but he didn't want to open the cuffs. This was just getting silly. Sam blew his hair out of his eyes as he waited for Dean to come back. He checked the dash board for any working phones but it seemed that Dean had taken them out. Sam was hoping to give Garth a message. Sam slumped back into the seat. They should have just ordered take outs but he knew how much Dean loved to cook . That was why he had agreed to this in the first place.

Dean was taking his sweet time shopping. He must be buying all flavours of pies and lots of bacon probably. Sam closed his eyes hoping to sleep so that time could pass quickly. Suddenly a shrill scream reached his ears.

He looked around and saw a women fighting off a big burly guy. He was groping at the women. Apparently she had been in the process of putting her grocery in the back of her car when the man had attacked her. The plastic bags were lying on the floor with contents rolling on the ground. Sam looked around , maybe someone else had heard her scream but damn Winchester luck ; the parking lot was completely empty.

Sam knew that Dean had specially told him to stay in the car and Sam knew he couldn't fight and resist the curse at the same time. The only logical thing to do was to sit tight because what if Dean shows up and seeing Sam out of the car might set off another cardiac arrest.

The girl screamed again , she was actually fighting pretty well.

"I told you . I'm done with you ." She said. So they knew each other. This looked more like a personal matter, all the more reason for Sam to stay put.

Suddenly the man hit the women with an impressive uppercut and she fell to the ground. Sam took out the pin and in an instant he had unlocked the cuff from the door. The man had lifted the women and was shoving her into the back of the truck.

Sam couldn't just sit back and watch. Damn it , right there infront of him was a classic damsel in distress scenerio. Sam quickly jumped out of the car and ignored the beginning of a very painful head ache. He sped of towards the man who had successfully locked the women in the trunk.

He wanted to get to the man before the pain got worse. But he was already feeling the sharp stabs. The man was not expecting him so Sam easily kicked the man's legs from under him .

The man already had a broken nose. He quickly stood up and tried to punch Sam which Sam easily deflected. Sam groaned as his head threatened to split open. The man took that opportunity to elbow Sam in the face. Sam felt his lip split and blood flowed on his chin. Sam gritted his teeth as the pain flared through his body. With as much strength that he could muster he punched the man one last time. His fist met its mark and the man went down like a sack of potatoes.

Sam groaned and sank to his knees. He doubled over and clutched his head. He had to get back to the car . It was the only way that the pain could stop. He could feel the fever setting in and the cold air made him shiver. Sam tried to stand up but he ended up collapsing again as tremors of pain convulsed through his body.

Sam writhed on the asphalt in pain. He twisted and looked at the Impala . It seemed so far away. He was slowly loosing consciousness. The pain was becoming unbearable and the hot puffs of air that he breathed out burned his throat. He hollered out when suddenly every joint , every muscle of his body felt like it was on fire. The pian was worse than before and it was agonising.

He could feel his vision blackening and he actually welcomed sweet oblivion. The last thing that he was aware of was Dean turning him on his side and damn ; Dean looked pissed

 **So did you guys enjoy the chapter? Thank you so much for your awesome reviews.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Enjoy the next chapter guys and thank you sooo much for your awesome reviews.**

Sam woke up slowly but he couldn't open his eyes. His eye lids felt too heavy and remained stubbornly closed. He could feel the floor shake and rumble beneath his feet. He was in the Impala and tension drained away from him since he was home. He should probably go to sleep again but there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head telling him that he was forgetting him that something was terribly wrong. Maybe it was because he felt like crap. His whole body was aching as if he ahd been hit by a bus.

Slowly he tightened his flimsy grip on conciousness . He was shivering and he felt cold , too cold even though he was drenched in sweat. He slowly shifted and the movement sent waves of pain forking through his body piercing through his muscles and ending at his bones. A whimper escaped his lips and he felt ashamed at the pathetic sound. It was justified since his head felt as if it would explode any second.

He frowned when he realised he could'nt hear his brother's gentle and comforting voice. He felt like crap and there was no faint comforting music in the background and no Dean's voice. This realisation gave him strenght.

Slowly he managed to open his eyes as narrow slits . He groaned and turned to look at Dean relived to see him unhurt and alive. Dean looked back at him with concern and — anger. Why the hell did Dean look so angry? Sam had probably screwed upsomething . He always did screw things up leaving behind Dean to clean up his mess.

Sam raised his hand and felt his swollen lip. He frowend at the handcuff that was hanging from his hand. He remebered unlocking it from the door handle and he had left it on his hand . Why was he in such a hurry?

Suddenly he remebered . The women!

"Dean , there was a women . Did you get her out? " Sam asked worridely. He hoped that Dean had unlocked the trunk and freed her.

"Yeah I took care of it." He said sternly. He kept his eyes fixed on the road . His face was blank but Sam could see his muscles tensed up and his back striaght . The worse thing was that there was no music playing in the background. The car was eerily silent , even the usual roar of the engine seemed to have dulled down. The only sound in the car was his heavy panting.

Sam huffed a long miserable sigh which Dean ignored. After a few minutes , Sam decided to break the uncomfortable scilence.

"I'm sorry Dean. I knew that I should have stayed in the car but I could'nt sit and watch. I had to do something." Sam said quielty.

Suddenly the Impala jerked off the road and came to a halt at the curb . Sam braced himself by pushing against the dash board and looked into the empty road. Why the hell had Dean stopped?

He glanced at Dean who turned and looked at him with so much rage in his eyes that Sam flinched. He had never realised how intimidating Dean could look.

"Why do you always have to play the hero Sam? Huh?" Dean asked . His voice was dangerously calm and his face blank but Sam could see a fire brewing behind Dean's emerald eyes.

"Dean . You would have done the same thing" Sam said flatly . He knew he should'nt be arguing but he had to get through to Dean. Try to reason with him at least.

"Sam , I'm doing everything for YOU . To keep YOU safe then why do you always let me down. Why do you always have to be so DAMN stubborn" Dean said, his voice rising with every word.

Sam pinched the brinch of his nose , it was a way of telling Dean that he had a major migraine and he was hurting . "Dean it was the right thing to do.I could'nt let the man just take her"

"The right thing. Huh?— just like killing Lilith was the right thing or how about drinking demon blood. That must have felt right too" Dean was now shouting. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel. "Maybe your life seemed so RIGHT without me , thats why you did'nt bother to look for me"

Sam felt anger flaring in his chest. He had paid the price for his mistakes by enduring endless torture in Lucifer's cage. Dean had no right to open up those old wounds. As for Purgatory , Dean had already made him suffer enough for that one. Was'nt he the one who had said that they were even? He opened his mouth to yell at Dean but he remeberd Dean's limp body in his hands not one day ago.

Sam gulped down is anger and bottled it up deep inside. Dean was'nt himself right now. He did'nt want Dean's heart to stop just because Sam could'nt keep his trap shut. This wasnt Dean . Sam took a deep breath and looked at Dean with his puppy dog eyes. They always seemed to calm Dean down.

"I'm sorry Dean. I should have listened to you . " Sam forced himself to say these words even though he wanted to yell at Dean and stomp out of the car. He had already imagined himself slamming BABY'S door and making Dean wince. He wanted to yell at Dean for being tricked by the witch in the first place. He had enough , he was tired and weary. His head was pounding relentlessly . His right eye just would'nt stop twiching and it was driving him insane.

Thankfully Dean did'nt say anything else . He just started the car again and began driving. The tension in the air was so thick that it could be sliced with a knife . Dean kept his gaze on the road and did'nt even glace at Sam when he failed to stifle a pathetic moan.

They arrived at the house a few minutes later. Dean immediately stepped out and slammed the Impala's door behind him. Sam looked at him wearily as he stomped up the porch. Sam sighed and slumped into the seat . He closed his eyes and enjoyed a few minutes of silence.

He knew he should'nt have left the car cause now he had lost Dean's trust. He still could'nt figure out this curse. One minute Dean was happy humming metallica then the next he was shivering and looking sickly pale and then he had these spasms of rage and anger.

Sam sighed and dragged himself out of the car. He knew Dean would get worried if he stayed out side too long. Wearily he stumbled up the stairs and as soon as he opened the front door a delicious and mouthwatering scent filled his nose.

Dean was leaning by the counter as he waited for the microwave oven to work its magic. He looked a little less angry and immediately stepped forward to steady Sam when he stumbled a little. Dean guided him into the chair with the kitchen table.

"Lasaniga?" Sam asked grinning .Dean nodded and smiled a little.

"Go get a shower first or else no lasagnia for you" Dean ordered and Sam rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of Dean's orders and his inability to phrase his sentences as questions ; even though Sam had asked him to do so a thousand times . Sam just nodded wearily .

Dean looked at him with concern and palmed his forehead. Sam hissed when Dean's cold hands touched his burning flesh.

"Dammit. Sammy." Dean cursed softly as he withdrew his hand.

Sam chuckled at Dean's mood swings. One minute he was slamming his fists and the next he was in full mother hen mode.

"You look like crap. You should have stayed in the car Sam" Dean said in a grave tone.

Sam remained quiet. He was too tired to argue with Dean. He was fed up with thsi curse.

" Dean I would really appreciate it if you could start talking to me with questions only"

Dean pretended to look confused . Sam sighed and motioned with his hands.

"You know like , Sam WOULD you like to take a shower?" .

Dean raised his eye brows and shook his head.

"You have no idea how gross and wrong that sounds. Come on man, we're brothers." Dean said as he opened the microwave door at the faint beeping.

"Dean . ew . You know what I'm talking about" Sam said exasperated and Dean just shrugged.

He took out the hot plate and hurridely placed it on the table to blow over his stinging fingers. Sam eyed the plate hungrliy as melted mozzorila cheese pooled in the shallow plate.

"Can I eat first? I'm really hungry. I'll take a shower later." Sam asked miserabely. He could'nt belive he was actually asking permission to eat! He felt so miserable and humiliated . He missed the pain free good old days when he could be as stubborn as he wanted to be. When he could straight out refuse Dean's orders instaed of collapsing to the ground. He was going to make Dean pay after all this would be over. He nodded to himself.

Dean's face suddenly lit up. All the anger dissaperaed from his face and Sam was surprised that he was'nt jumping up and down. Sam frowned at this sudden change.

"Sure Sammy. You can eat first. Here—" he handed Sam a plate and a fork. He cut a peice of lasagnia and placed it into Sam's plate. He sat down and voraciously began eating.

"This actually tastes great considering it was a block of ice a miute ago" Dean said as he took a rather large bite.

"Wow, you're suddenly in a good mood" Sam said and Dean grinned at him.

"Thats cause you're learning Sammy. I knew this curse was'nt so bad. Dont worry , in a few days you'll stop resisting to the curse completely. Thats why I rented the house for a whole month." Dean said cheerfully.

Sam felt his gut twist in horror. Dean really had no intention of getting rid of the curse rather he wanted Sam to get used to it. He even seemed to have a whole plan laid out . Sam knew that lately he had been doing what Dean had been telling him to do beacuse he kept dreading the painful episodes. He had even stopped arguing with Dean because he was scared that Dean might end up without a pulse again. Sam felt his appetite vanish and placed his fork down.

Dean frowened at him .

"Hey, Sammy its okay. I know you're scared but this is for your own good" he said gently . He must have noticed the horror on Sam's face.

Sam shook his head. "Dean , you're not thinking straight. I know you want to protect me so the best way to do that is to get rid of the curse. It— it hurts me" Sam said hopping that he had hit a nerve but Dean seemed resolute. He smiled as if Sam was talking foolishly like a babling child.

"Dont worry Sammy. I know what I'm doing" Dean said as he motioned Sam to finish the Lasagnia.

 _Oh well , it was worth a shot_. Sam thought as he forced the food down his throat. He knew that Dean would make him finish it anyway so he'd rather do it without the fear of any painful stabs. Ugh — why the hell would'nt his eye stop twitching.

* * *

Sam woke up when he heard Dean's shouts as if he was arguing with someone. He picked up a cloth that was on his forehead and climed out of the bed unsteadily. The spell had taken a toll on his body . He felt weak and weary all the time. There was a dull ache in his head that never subsided and never left . He still felt a little feverish and he was — he was just bone-tired. He wanted all this craziness to be over.

He found Dean pacing the living room . He was shouting in the phone and suddenly slammed it shut.

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked him wearily. He was already expecting some irrational problem involving stupid crazy logics.

"Garth's a dick" He said as he threw the phone on the sofa.

"Did he finish the counter spell" Sam asked . He felt hope blosomming in his chest but Dean shook his head.

"Charlie called me about twenty minutes ago. She said that she was holed up in a motel room boarded with salt lines and demon traps. She says that there are demons waiting to gank her outside her door" Dean said as he slumped on the sofa with his head in his hands.

Sam suddenly forgot all his weariness as panic began to settle in. Charlie was in trouble and here they were sitting on their asses. They should be in full hunter mode by now. Sam could already feel the rush of the hunt setting in. He was already thinking of gulping down painkillers and straping up his knife . Charlie needed them.

"Wait , How does Garth fit in?" Sam asked confused.

"I told him to get Charlie out but he said that he was too far away and he had his hands full."

"So? We'll go get Charlie. " Sam said as if it was the most obvoius thing . Dean raised his head and looked at Sam with a weary depressed face.

Sam clenched his jaws.

"Dean , its Charlie for crying out loud" Sam yelled frantically. They had already wasted enough time.

Dean stood up calmly.

"I know. Since Garth's being an ass , I'll have to go"

Sam nodded . He was not liking the ' _I have to go part_ '. He hoped that Dean was thinking staright for once but he knew that was highly unlikely.

" You mean WE have to go" Sam said feircely but Dean shook his head. The pit of Sam's stomach quivered in fear and unceratinity.

Dean's expression was firm, all buisness like. He took a deep breath and motioned to the table which had a plate of eggs and toast on it.

"Eat your breskfast Sammy. I have to get something out of the car" Dean said in a monotone voice. Charlie was in danger and Dean was calm , too calm.

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "Dean , please . Please dont think of going alone. I dont want you facing demons on your own. I need to be there to cover your back"

Dean looked at him and smiled. The same smile that adults give to their children when they lie about how needles wont hurt or that their dog did'nt die but went to live on a farm.

Sam was begining to hate that smile. He wanted to scream , to rip off his hair from his scalp. He wanted to throttle Dean and smack some sense into him. Dean opened his mouth but Sam cut him off before he could give another order.

"No Dean, . I AM comming with you to get Charlie out. I am not ten anymore, Dean.I am a fully grown man , for crying out loud" Sam said as he shook with rage. But Dean was still giving him the same smile .

"Sammy. I know you feel trapped right now but you'll get used to it. I know you feel angry but it will get easier. It's for your own good." Dean said while shaking his head in a reassuring manner and walked out of the house.

Sam graoned and slammed on the table in frustartion. Table! He realised that absent mindedly he had done what Dean had asked him to do . He was eating his break fast. Sam quickly jumped back up and moved away from the table knocking the chair back. Terror crawled up his throat. Dean was right. Dean was right that Sam will get used to it. Was Sam slowly loosing his self control? Was he loosing his will? His freedom?

Sam pushed the thought out of his head. Right now the only thing he was loosing was his sanity. He picked up the plate and threw it on the floor. It smashed in a thousand peices. Half eaten toast and bits of the remaining egg was lying among the shards _.There! , How will he eat his breakfast when there was no breakfast? HA , Take that freaky curse._

Sam was pulled out of his internal battle when Dean came in. He was holding a plastic bag in his hand. He looked at the plate and then at Sam . Sam immediately regretted doing it . Dean had cooked the breakfast for Sam himself and Sam had thrown it on the floor like a child with a tantrum . He looked apollogetically at Dean.

"Dean, I'm sorry—" He sighed. Dean was looking down at the ruined breakfast . Sam saw expression of hurt cross his face and then his face went blank.

Sam frantically searched Dean for the symptoms of the begining of a panic attack but it seemed as if Dean was lost in thought. His gaze fixed on the broken plate. Sam bit his lip . He hated to be the one to hurt Dean but what could he do?

"Dean . Please let me come with you. We're wasting time, we need to get to Charlie now. Every second we stand arguing is a second wasted" Sam said in a pleading voice.

Dean dragged his palm on his face suddenly looking haggard and old. He looked at Sam with a firm gaze and ran a hand through his hair. He looked angry at first but then he shook his head and the anger was replaced by a buisness like firm expression. Dean looked as if he was prepping for a hunt.

"Alright I can fix this. There is ceral and then I can set you up. " he said as he made his way to the cupboards setting the plastic bag on counter. He seemed to be talking more to himself than Sam.

Sam looked at him incredoulously. He was worried about breakfast! Charlie could be dead already for all they know. For a moment Sam thought about running and getting to Charlie himself but he knew that Dean could have another attack. Sam gritted his teeth. He felt helpless, hopeless. Dean looked like he did'nt even care for Charlie anymore.

Dean was holding a bowl in his hands.

"Go sit on you bed Sam" He said patiently. Sam scoffed and looked at the celing in desperation . He was on verge of crying. They needed to get to Charlie A.S.A.P.

"No , Dean . I will end up passing out on the floor but I wont be your bitch" Sam shouted . He expected Dean to get angry , to lash out but Dean looked at him paitently. He seemed too patient and calm. Sam wanted him to be anything but calm right now.

The old Dean would already be on his way to Charlie right now.

"Alright Sam. Let me put it this way. Either I knock you out and drag you to the bed or you do it yourself. Remeber this that the sooner you do whatever I ask you to do , the sooner i'll get to Charlie. If anything happens to Charlie , it'll be on you"

Sam just looked at him wide eyed and shocked. He had tried everyting . He had tried shouting. He had tried to get throught to Dean every possible way. Right now begging was his only option. He was scraed for both Charlie and Dean. He did'nt want Dean going without any backup. He did'nt know how many demons were there . He did'nt even know where 'there' was.

He could feel the permanent dull ache in his head increasing to become a relentless pounding but fear for Charlie and Dean kept him from caving. He could take the pain but he could'nt see people around him get hurt.

"Dean please,—" Sam's voice broke. "Please for once listen to me. Please I just dont want you getting hurt"

Dean had that stupid smile back.

"You know , I would have taken you with me if you had'nt left the car last night"Dean said as he thrust the bowl in Sam's hands . Sam gritted his teeth , now he wished that he had'nt left the car but he knew if he was given another chance he would have done the same thing .

"Go sit on you bed. Finish this. I'm not changing my mind." he said calmly and walked towards the door. He paused and looked at Sam again.

"Oh and if you trash this one too , I'll make another one so the sooner you get this over with , the sooner I can go save Charlie."

Sam felt his heart wrench in defeat. He knew it was pointless to try to talk to Dean now. He could see it in Dean's face. Sam did'nt know what to do. He could'nt leave Dean and get to Charlie on his own. He could'nt go with Dean either. The only thing that he could do was save time and do what Dean had told him to do.

Sam could'nt help but think that the curse on Dean had gotten stronger. He made his way towards the bed with hunched shoulders and began to eat the cereal.

Dean came in the room and Sam's eyes went wide when he saw what Dean was holding. It was a long chain with cuffs attached to it.

Sam felt tears cloud his vision. This was going too far. He did'nt want to be chained up. He looked pleadingly at Dean.

"Dean . You dont have to do this. You can trust me. You can tell me not to leave the house and I wont leave. Hell, I cant leave . I dont have a choice remember" Sam said desperately.

Dean took a deep breath." I did trust you Sam. I told you not to leave the car and you broke my trust. This time if you leave I wont be there to save your ass. I cant take any chances."

"What makes you think that I wont pick the lock" Sam said .

"Oh i've already thought about that too. Please Sammy dont make this any more harder than it already is. The only reason that I'm even thinking of leaving you alone is because Charlie needs me and she's like a sister to me"Dean said.

Sam shook his head. " Dean I dont— look. Dean this isnt you. Cant you see you're the one whose chaining me up. This is not keeping me safe"

As soon as Sam said those words , Dean immediately paled. The chain ratteled in his shaking hands . He began panting. At once Sam's heart leapt in his throat. Fear crawled up his skin. He took Dean by the shoulders and looked into his panicked emerald orbs.

"Hey , Dean. Okay, I'll do it. I'll do whatever you want but just please calm down"

Dean nodded and smiled a little but it looked more like a grimace.

"Deep breaths. Come on" Sam said as Dean breathed with him and thankfully Dean's colour started returing.

Sam took the chain from his hands and cuffed it's one end to his left hand. Dean took the other end and cuffed it to the panel under the bed. He even checked Sam's hand to see if the cuff was nice and tight.

Sam sighed and sat down on the bed. He took another spoon of the ceral. Dean nodded encouragically at him and went out of the room. He returned a minute later with the plastic bag. Sam eyed the bag nevously. What more did he have to endure?

The nervousness turned into full blown panic when he saw Dean take out a needle and a small bottle. He stuck the needle into the bottle nad pulled the plunger.

"Dean , please dont drug me. You know how they affect me" Sam said weakly. Dean nodded and smiled. God ! He was getting sick of that smile. That all knowing smile.

"Dont worry Sam. I know how drugs mess up your mind but this one aint like the others. The only important thing was that you had to eat some food before this cause this makes the body's energy levels drop but it will only affect your motor cordiantion so that—"

Sam could feel his hands shaking. He clutched them to hide his anxiety from Dean. His throat felt like sand paper and his jaws began to hurt from clenching them so tightly. He took a deep breath.

"-So I cant pick the lock. " He finished. Dean nodded.

He was being over dramatic. Right? He should just suck it up and get it over with quickly. He had been chained up before. Hell he had been strapped to a cot when his body spasmed uncontrabbly. He had been tortured by Alastair and the DEVIL . No worries. He could deal with a little peice of Parkinson's disease but somehow the prospect of Dean drugging him scared him. He pushed those thoughts aside ,the sooner Dean was done with him, the sooner he could get to Charlie.

Sam rolled up his sleeve and held his arm towards Dean. Dean's face lit up with innocent glee. This was all that witches's fault. Sam hated seeing Dean being controlled by the spell like this. Sam felt his heart break at Dean's innocent happiness. In his mind , he was probably trying to keep Sam safe.

Dean gently pricked the needle in the crook of his elbow and he pressed the plunger , injecting the colourless liquid into Sam's arm.

"The chain's long enough for you to use the bathroom. You better finish your breakfast before —uh - you know the drugs kick in" Dean said casually as he threw the discarded syringe in the trash can.

Sam nodded at the floor.

"Hey-" Dean said .Sam looked up and met his gaze.

"I'll be back before you know it. I'm glad you listened to me Sammy. I'm proud of you ." Dean said fondly as he ruffled Sam's hair. Sam used all his will power to get rid of his sorrowful grimace and smiled back at Dean after snapping at his hand playfully.

As soon as Dean left the house. Sam began rummaging through the drawers of the bedside tables. He needed to find somethng to use as a lock pick before the drugs kicked in and then he needed to find a phone. Then he needed to call Garth and then he needed to get rid of this stupid curse. Then he needed to kick Dean's ass . This had been going on for too long and Sam was just too friggin tired .

Well looking for the pin was easier said than done since his stubborn hand was'nt doing what it was being told!

 **Sooo , how was the chapter? I wanna thank a ceratin guest for giving me the idea of drugging Sam. hehehe. SO do you guys want more drugged and hurt Sam? hahaha**


	11. Chapter 10

Sam groaned in frustration and dropped the paper clip that he had found in the drawer .His hand wouldn't stop shaking . Several times he dropped the clip and after resting for sometime he would start again with new determination but the simple task of even sliding the pin in the lock was so difficult that Sam gave up .

By now he was covered in sweat and his fingers were aching. He slumped against the head board weary and tired. Atleast his brain was not muddled and he could think staright. He looked at his hands lying in his lap uselessly.

As the drugs slowly kicked in , Sam could feel his muscles stiffening and becoming taut and rigid. He flexed his jaw and realised that the drug was even affecting the muscles in his face. Sam sighed and looked at the pin desperately. He never realised that he could become this helpless and pathetic. He couldn't even pick a simple lock.

Its not like he hadn't been through these situations before , he had been through far worse but somehow this scared him even more because Dean was the one doing this to him , not some demon or shifter or vampire but his own brother.

Dean was doing this to him but Dean wasn't Dean right now. He was under the influence of some stupid spell and Sam knew that once Dean would come back he would go on a guilt trip. Maybe he could knock Dean out and drug HIM for a change. Call Garth and get rid of the curse. That was the only solution that Sam could think about. Right now he could just hope that Charlie was alright and Dean wouldn't get hurt while trying to get her out.

Sam must have dozed off because he woke up with his bladder screaming in protest. Dammit he should have gone to the bathroom before the drugs had fully kicked in . He took a deep breath and slowly sat up, his rigid muscles refused to stretch and pain flared through his body. He hadn't expected the pain and he immediately slumped back , the chain rattled on his hand taunting him.

Sam decided to try again. He clenched his teeth and slid his stiff legs off the bed. He pushed himself up with his hands on the bed and stood upright or atleast tried to stand upright. His body posture was hunched and his sense of balance was off.

He looked down at his feet and tried to lift them but he realised that the only way he could move was by dragging his feet. He groaned in frustration and pain . Sweat rolled off his face and burned in his eyes.

He had barely reached the end of the bed when he was panting with the effort. His legs were stiff and refused to bend . He started to move again when suddenly he foot got stuck in the long chain. Before he could even process it , he realised that he was falling. He wasn't able to move his hands to put under him and his head collided with the edge of the bed . Pain forked through his skull and then there was darkness.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

To say that Dean was pissed was an understatement, he had just driven 6 whole hours for nothing. Even he knew that he wasn't _THAT_ intimidating to drive off a dozen demons but that was what Charlie had said and Dean knew when he was being lied to. So yes he was pissed because he had to leave Sammy alone chained and drugged for a whole six hours.

When he had gotten to the motel he found no sign of demons , no stench of sulfur but a whole lot of demon traps and salt lines . He expected Charlie to be a mess because when she had called him , she sounded winded and desperate. She sounded scared — no scratch that , she sounded terrified. But when Dean actually got to her , it was a whole other story. She seemed perfectly fine . Even he would get a bit haggard and weary when about a dozen demons would be tailing him and Charlie looked just dandy , no signs of sleep deprivation. She didn't even throw holy water on him or say christo. Just let him waltz right in through the motel door.

So obviously Dean was royally pissed. He knew something fishy was going on because he had to go out of his way to get rid of a van that had been tailing him. Oh and was it just a huge coincidence that Charlie was on lock down in Ohio out of all the states. She did beg him to take her with him but Dean was so mad that he left her at the bus stop. Maybe she and Garth were working together to get rid of the curse!

Maybe SAM was working with them!. Dean racked his brains and groaned in frustration. Everything had been going according to plan . Everything had been just fine. Sam was finally listening to him. He was safe . He was getting a meal three times a day . He was getting his sleep. For the first time in his life Dean was actually doing his job right and then Charlie had to mess everything up.

Maybe he was just assuming things. Maybe Charlie really did think that she was in danger but then what about the van tailing him. On another day he would have stopped to teach the driver a lesson but right now he had to get to Sammy. His big brother alarms were off the chart and he knew something was off.

He knew that the house was compromised. He would have to take Sam and move somewhere else . Some place where no one knew where they were. Not Garth. Not Charlie , hell not even Sam.

Dean suddenly felt guilt rise in his chest as he remembered the scared and frightened look on Sam's face on seeing the chain. Maybe he shouldn't have done that but what was he supposed to do? He knew that he couldn't take Sam with him because he was going on a hunt . He couldn't just lock Sam in the house because his pain in the ass stubborn brother would have tired to run and thus resist the spell leading to supernatural fevers.

So he had done the right thing. It was for Sammy's safety. Dean was sure that when the time comes Sam would understand. He knew that Sam would forgive him for chaining and drugging him. The kid wore his heart on a sleeve. Dean nodded to himself as he sped towards the house not caring about how many traffic rules he was breaking.

After what felt like eternity he finally reached the house. He raced through the front doors and headed to the room.

"Sam , we're leaving and — "

What he saw made him stop in his tracks. Sam was sitting on the floor besides the bed with his head pressed into the mattress' edge. The sheets were stained red where Sam's forehead was resting. There was blood on the floor too.

"Sammy" Dean shouted as he kneeled besides him. Sam turned his face towards him.

"Hey" he said weakly, "Sorry, I fell"

"Dammit Sammy . " Dean said worriedly. He took hold of Sam's wobbly head and inspected the wound. It was not such a bad injury nothing that Dean couldn't fix. He could fix this.

"Charlie?" Sam asked and Dean felt anger flare in his chest. Sam was in this state because of Charlie.

"She's fine. Dont worry about her. I gotta stich this up. Lets get you on the bed" Sam gave his head a tiny nod.

Dean hauled Sam up and it seemed as if Sam couldn't even move his legs. Dean gripped Sam's bicep and it felt as if Sam's muscles were replaced by tightly coiled thick wire.

Oh the drug, Right. Dean mentally slapped himself. He could feel the taut muscles under his grip . He knew how painful it must be for Sam. He felt his heart twisting with guilt and anger. He was angry at the world , at Charlie, at Garth —for making him leave Sammy alone.

After dragging Sam's ass on the bed and making him lean with the headboard Dean ran to get the first aid kit. He knew he couldn't give Sam any more meds so the kid kept wincing and moaning the entire time. After expertly stitching Sam's gash and cleaning it up with a disinfectant Dean took a breather.

He knew that Sam needed rest. He looked pale and he didn't wasn't even blinking properly. Dean began picking up his stuff. He'd let Sam sleep for an hour and then they would leave. He didn't want Garth or Charlie making a surprise visit.

"What are you doing" Sam said in a muffled voice. He was trying to say the words with his mouth barely open. Dean realised that the drug must have effected him more than he had anticipated.

"Sam are you okay?" Dean asked with concern . It was a stupid question. Obviously Sam wasn't fine but Dean could fix this. He wasn't out of options yet.

Sam looked at him with an incredulous expression as if saying, _really Dean are you fucking kidding me? Do I look okay ?Im drugged and I'm hurt and you're failing at your job._

Sam just sighed and looked at his hand. He shook it a little and the chain rattled.

"Oh , right" Dean blurted out. He quickly unlocked the cuff while shooting apologetic glances at Sam. He could tell that Sam was pissed and hurt. Who wouldn't be in his place but so far Sam had been incredibly patient. He had only tossed the breakfast plate .

"Sammy , do you think you'll be able to travel. You're not safe here." Dean asked quietly and Sam looked at him with surprised eyes. He would have jumped to cling to the ceiling if it were not for the drugs.

"Why " he said in a desperate voice.

"Look I'll explain on the road. I'll pack up your stuff and we'll leave in a few minutes since you're not sleeping"

Suddenly Sam's cheeks flushed and he looked in his lap.

"Cant we wait until the drugs wear off" Sam said way too slowly and softly through clenched teeth.

Dean on the other hand wanted to get Sam out while the drugs were still in his system. It would be easier to keep an eye on him while they would make pit stops. Dean wouldn't even have to cuff him.

Dean shook his head. "We should leave as quickly as possible"

Sam immediately blushed a whole lot more. Dean frowned at him.

"Sammy whats wrong ?"

Sam kept his gaze in his lap.

"Uh — motor incoordination also included — bladder incoordination" Sam said quietly and Dean immediately felt sorry and regret. Sam must have been trying to get to the bathroom when he tripped.

Dean clenched his jaws. He couldn't believe that he was the reason Sam was going through this . No wonder the kid looked so ebarassed.

"I'll help you change" Dean said but Sam rolled his eyes.

"Just wait a little. I think the drug is wearing off. " Sam said slowly . His face was still flustered in embarrassment.

"Sam , I'm sorry. I know you're hurting but you gotta understand man. I'm doing what I think is best for you"

Sam sighed and then winced. He gave his head a tiny nod and smiled. Dean grinned at him. He was relieved that Sam was taking this thing so well. He was not acting like his usual stubborn self but he was actually listening to him. Sure Sam looked weak and clammy but that was because he kept resisting the curse. He kept resisting Dean. Soon he will understand that this curse was actually a blessing in disguise.

Dean threw his jacket on the bed and went to Sam's duffel. He took a fresh pair of boxers and Sam's worn out jeans. He placed the clothes on Sam's bed. Sam was fiddling with his jean's buttons and he was trembling with the effort.

Dean Looked at him sadly . Maybe he shouldn't have drugged Sam. He should have thought about something else, hell he shouldn't have left Sam alone in the first place. He sighed.

"Here— let me" Dean said as he leaned down . He opened the button ignoring Sam's protests.

"Sam , comeon I've practically raised you. I'll help you change . I'll pretend you're still a baby. "

Sam glared at him with the most intense bitch face which made Dean laugh. Sam raised his arm slowly and pointed to the door.

"Out" he said angrily and Dean smiled when Sam's ears turned even redder.

"You're such a girl" Dean said as he went outside and closed the door behind him.

"Holler if you need me" Dean shouted as he began to pick up things from the living room.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sam flexed his fingers as he attempted to take off his soiled clothes. He could feel the drug fading but his whole body was sore. His muscles were aching and he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this tired and sore. Probably the time when he had been running from Lucifer and had been hit by a car. Atlesat right now he his mind was intact. He had gotten used to the relentless throbbing in his head which now pounded painfully because of his little accident earlier.

Finally he was able to change his clothes and he sighed in relief when he successfully buttoned his jeans. He slumped into the bed exhausted and bone-tired. Dean knocked at the door.

"Sammy , you done?"

Sam dragged his hand on his weary face. He was getting sick of Dean's behaviour. He felt as if Dean was suffocating him, smothering him.

"Dean just give me a damn second" He said unable to keep the anger and frustration out of his voice. If only he could call Garth and tell him where they were. It was then that he noticed Dean's jacket lying on the other bed.

Sam's heart started thudding with excitement. Fingers crossed , he checked the pockets and pulled out Dean's phone. He couldn't help but smile. He stood up and dragged his heavy feet to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Suddenly the phone rang and Sam cursed under his breath . He nearly dropped the phone and quickly answered it hoping that Dean had'nt heard it.

He listened for a while if Dean was knocking on the door but he heard nothing. He didn't even want to think what his fate would be if Dean caught him red handed.

"Hello"

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts when he realised that he had answered the call.

"Yeah ?" he answered .

"Sam , is it you?"

"Charlie— are you alright" Sam asked. "Dean didn't tell me anything"

Charlie scoffed on the other end.

"Ofcourse I'm alright. Did you really think that I could be scared by a couple of demons and I'll call Dean for help"

Sam smiled. He was so happy that they were not alone. That they still had friends , people they could trust.

"You wanted to find us" Sam said as the pieces clicked in to place. Garth must have told Charlie about the curse and Dean taking off.

"Yeah , Garth filled me in. Unfortunately Kevin couldn't tail Dean. Dean had grown suspicious and we didn't wanted to risk loosing you guys again. The counter spell is ready . All we need is a compliant Dean."

Sam beamed to himself. Finally all this craziness would be over.

"We're at Mentor. Ohio. There's a house besides the lake . We're staying there." Sam said . He didn't know the address or the street or anything. "The house is a single story and its front is covered by a green ivy."

"Dont worry Sam. We'll find you guys. Are you doing okay cuz Dean was an ass to me. Not like him at all . He actually seemed pretty scary."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine but hurry cuz Dean wants to leave. I'll try to hold him here as long as I can. "

"Alright. Garth's meeting up with me and Kevin right now. "

"Whats' Kevin doing outside. He's supposed to be hiding in Garth's boat. "

"He said he'd go nuts if he kept on deciphering the tablet. He needed a break."

Suddenly Sam heard the outside door open.

"Charlie, Dean 's here . Gotta go" Sam whispered into the phone before slipping it in his pocket. He pressed the flush and threw a few splashes of water on his face before heading out.

Dean was zipping up his duffel.

"So you ready to head out?" Dean asked as he tossed the duffel on his shoulder.

Sam sat down on Dean's bed besides his sprawled jacket. He had to put the phone back before Dean could notice that it was gone.

"Dean , please man . I want to stay. I'm tired and I wanna sleep" Sam said while looking at Dean pleadingly.

Dean dropped the duffel and leaned with the cupboards. Sam waited for his reply apprehensively but Dean seemed to be thinking.

"Come on Dean. I'm actually beginning to like this place."

"Sam—" Dean began but Sam quickly cut him off before Dean could give him another order.

"Dean please. I've been listening to you all this time , cant you listen to me just this once."

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Alright but we leave tomorrow, bright and early"

"Done " Sam nodded happily.

Dean went out of the room muttering something about _friggin' puppy dog eyes._

Sam quickly replaced the phone in Dean's jacket . He turned the GPS on before putting it back in the pocket . Then he slipped into his bed. He wasn't lying when he had told Dean about how tired he was. He felt drained and weak. He fell asleep hoping that the next time he woke Dean would be himself.

Sam woke up when he felt a hand shaking him violently. He blinked to find a very worried and pissed Dean hovering above him.

"What?" Sam snapped as he slowly sat up . Sleep did'nt help with his aching muscles rather he felt even worse than before. As expected Dean had packed up his stuff . Sam looked at the window , it was dark outside. Where the hell was Charlie?

"Sam , get up. We're leaving." Dean said urgently as he threw Sam's jacket towards him. Sam got out of the bed . They couldn't leave , not now when they were so close.

"Dean you said that—-"

"I know what I said but it seems that some one's found us" Dean hissed as he picked up both the duffles.

How the hell did Dean find out?

"What are you talking about? Who found us? Its not like we're on the run or something" Sam said calmly as he pulled on his jacket. Dean on the other hand was too agitated.

"I chose this house cuz it had a security camera down the road. No one comes here so if a car parks just besides the road and three people who look a lot like Charlie , Kevin and Garth come out . That means we're leaving"

Sam frowned at him. A security camera ? Then where the hell was Dean viewing the feed. Dean seemed to read his mind.

"Its connected with the TV. Put on your shoes" Dean said quickly as he waited impatiently.

Sam sat down at the edge of the bed and began to put on his shoes as slowly as possible.

"Come on Dean , it could be anyone sight seeing the lake. Dont you think you're over reacting"

"Theres a perfectly good resort just a mile down the road. Besides who does sight seeing at night." Dean said as he tapped his boot on the floor impatiently.

"Hurry up Dammit" he barked and Sam hurriedly pulled on his boots automatically. Again he felt as if he was slowly loosing control of his own actions. He was feeling as if Dean was taking over his subconscious. The thought scared the crap out of him. He had to keep Dean here till Garth came.

He had to , even if it meant knocking Dean out some how.

Sam stood up and nodded. He took his duffel from Dean's hand and tucked his gun in his waist band. He noded at Dean who started to move out . Sam followed him and he took out his gun. He held the gun from the front so that he could easily knock Dean out with the butt of the gun. He knew that he couldn't knock Dean out with a simple punch. He was too weak.

Silently apologising to Dean in his heart he raised the gun but before he could strike , Dean turned around and caught his wrist in a blindingly fast move . Sam gasped in surprise. Dean's face was blank , expression less. Sam on the other hand was staring at him with huge shocked eyes.

Suddenly Sam caught sight of the huge mirror on the wall besides the porch door showing Dean's back . Ofcourse Dean had seen the reflection in the mirror. How could Sam have been so stupid. How could he have been so careless? He looked at Dean with fear now. He knew that he had completely lost Dean's trust.

Dean released his wrist and snatched the gun out of Sam's lax fingers.

"Dean—I" Dean rasied his hand silencing Sam.

"You called them , didn't you. You turned the GPS on" Dean asked , his gaze burning holes in Sam's eyes. No longer able to look , Sam averted his gaze to the floor.

Dean chuckled sarcastically and Sam looked at him with pleading eyes . Dean spread his arms wide. Although his expression was taunting but Sam could see in his eyes that he was hurt. Sam just hoped that no panic attack was in order but Dean seemed flustered , not pale at all.

"Dean , this isn't you" Sam said softly while shaking his head.

"Maybe but this—" Dean said motioning towards Sam, "this definitely is you"

Sam knotted his eyebrows, confused.

"Typical Sammy. Always stabbing me in the back. Always letting me down . Always —" Dean gulped and his lip trembled a little. A flash of hurt passed across his face briefly before the taunting expression came back.

"Always keeping secrets"

"Dean this isn't even a big deal. Charlie , Garth they're our friends. So what if I called them . What secret . You're not thinking straight."

Dean scoffed, "For the first time in my life Sammy, I'm thinking straight. I spoiled you Sammy. Dad knew how to deal with you the right way but I spoiled you. You knew that what ever you did , I would always end up forgiving you. Thats why you dont bother to think about the consciouses of your actions. You know that I'll always be there for you even if you try to knock me out with a gun" Dean said as he extended his arm giving Sam his gun back but Sam did not take it back.

"Why do you always end up hurting me Sam? Huh ? Why do you always put other people before me when I do the exact opposite. " Dean said in a firm voice which wavered in the end.

Sam bit his lip. He felt shame flush his face. He kept telling himself that Dean was under the influence of the curse but everything that Dean said was the truth. Dean was voicing the things the feelings that he kept bottled up. He continued to speak.

"You left me Sam , first for Stanford. That was the worst night of my life but even then I kept an eye on you. Making sure I knew where you were , who were your friends .I felt happy when I saw that you had a girl friend and you were happy . "

"Then I gave up my soul for you and I came back not to the brother I had sacrificed myself for but—" Dean's lip curled upward in disgust.

"A changeling, I came back to a brother I no longer recognised. You put Ruby before of me. "

"You dont get to say that. I paid for my mistakes. Two centuries of torture. I paid for my mistakes." Sam said fiercely.

Dean nodded ,"Alright , you paid , but you never learned from your mistakes. I came back from Purgatory and yet again you put some chick and dog before me."

Sam groaned in frustration. Was Dean ever gonna let this go? Weren't they past this? This whole Purgatory thing.

"Dean , I'm done. Alright . This is not you. The old you would never say those things to me . The real you wouldn't want anything in return for your sacrifices"Sam said softly. He had to stall. He had to wait.

"You're right. "Dean said flatly. Sam frowned at him . " You're right. Maybe I am under the curse but I cant ignore the facts. The old me couldn't keep you safe. The old me let you get tortured to insanity. Unlike you Sammy , I learn from my mistakes. I wont fail at my job again." Dean smiled softly but Sam could tell that the smile was forced . He could see how much Dean was hurting from his eyes.

" I wont make the same mistakes again. I'm gonna keep you safe . Thats my job , right? Watch out for my pain in the ass little brother"

Sam sighed sadly. Yup this Dean was definetly not steering clear of the chick flick zone.

Sam smiled back as he took his gun back from Dean's outstretched hand. He tucked it in his waist band again . He was surprised that Dean was letting him have the gun back even after the stunt he had pulled.

"Thanks Dean" Sam said . He wasn't sure what he was thanking Dean for but it made Dean smile a little more. Suddenly he was hugging Sam. Sam tensed a little , not used to Dean's blatant show of affection. Sure Dean used to do little things to show his love , like ruffling his hair and other things but it was back when they were kids.

The last time they had hugged like this was when Dean had come back from Purgatory. Sam raised his arms a moment later and hugged back.

"You know Sammy. I'm always gonna look after you" Dean said gently . Sam smiled . He missed this Dean. The big brother before the apocalypse and all the crazy . Sam felt his heart melt.

"I know Dean " Sam said as he patted Dean on the back. Suddenly Sam felt a sharp pinch in the back of his neck. He quickly pulled away while rubbing his neck. He noticed a syringe in Dean's hand. An EMPTY syringe.

He looked at Dean with fear, anger , betrayal. Dean smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Guess we both wanted to knock each other out" Dean said matter of factly.

Before Sam could reply a wave of dizziness took hold of him. He cried out in shock when somehow the floor rose up to meet him but his descend was cut short by Dean's strong arms. The clours around him danced and merged together. He blinked at the mushy world around him. Dean 's face hovered into view.

"No, Dean " He said as he gripped Dean's collar. He was so close . So close at getting this over with.

"Its okay Sammy. Go to sleep" Dean said but his voice seemed distant and slow. Suddenly a wave of peaceful serenity enveloped him and for once he didn't resist the curse . He forgot the alarming thoughts in his head and pushed them back.

 **I wanna thank you guys for all your awesome reviews and I espacially wanna thank brihun2388 for warning me.**

 **I'm not a 100% satisfied with this chapter but I hope that you guys enjoyed it.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay guys. My little brother has his exams and ofcourse he had to pile everything for the last moment so I am very busy these days. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

"Guys , how long does this road go on? " Kevin asked as he pulled his jacket closer around him against the chill air.

"Just a little farther. I found this house rented under one of Dean's aliases" Charlie said while panting.

"I hope Dean doesnt shoot us on sight" Garth said as he clutched the dart gun tighter. He hated this whole plan. One thing that he had learned was that no good can come from sneaking up on the Winchesters . But what was he supposed to do? Dean was not in the friendliest of the moods. He never had been with Garth. Those brothers really needed some time off to blow off some steam.

He had no idea how Bobby could keep up with their craziness and drama. First there was that whole cursed penny thing. Sheesh! , he didn't want to think what would have happened if he had come a second later. He just hoped that they weren't too late this time because according to the research on the curse , it was likely to get stronger . It was supposed to twist the victim's mind.

Their path finally ended and a house came into view. Garth immediately spotted the sleek black classic car shining in the moonlight. So they were in the right place after all.

"Told ya , this was the place" Charlie said brightly while tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I still dont know if tranquilising him is necessary. I so dont want to be in Dean Winchester's bad books." Kevin said as they continued to walk towards the Impala.

"Look I told you , he's not himself. Even Sam seemed scared of him when I talked to him on the phone." Charlie said flatly.

"Yeah , its better that we just sneak in and shoot Dean. I'm sure that Sam wouldn't stop us" Garth said . They finally reached the Implala.

"Yeah , sneak up on a hunter , great plan Garth." Kevin said sarcastically.

"You got a better one besides the word of God." Charlie asked him and grinned.

"Ok , There's no back door of this place and I'm sure they wouldn't have left any windows open so we'd have to go in through the front door" Garth said as he patted his pocket which had a lock pick kit in it.

Kevin visibly shuddered. "Remember when I said that I needed a break , scratch that. I wanna go back to the boat."

"Oh , come on. This is gonna be fun." Charlie said brightly. Garth liked Charlie , unlike the WInchesters she was full of optimism just like himself. The Winchesters on the other hand were always knee deep stuck in some horrible mess. Well they always did end up saving the world.

Light was peeking out through the curtained windows so that meant that the brothers were still awake . Garth had hoped that they would be sleeping . He had thought about knocking on the door and talking to Dean instead of sedating but he remembered how talking to Dean had set him on edge.

So three of them against Dean WInchester was fair enough.

He was just about to climb the steps to the porch.

"Guys— theres someone inside the car" Kevin said and Garth turned around to go to the car.

Kevin fiddled with his phone and turned on the flash light to shine it on the passenger window. It fell upon a very pale Sam with a stitched up gash on his forehead. He was leaning against the window. Charlie gasped and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Sam , wake up —Sam" Kevin said as he knocked on the window but Sam did not stir.

Suddenly there was a sound of the porch door opening , Garth spun around with his dart gun ready to see a very angry Dean standing on the steps of the porch holding two duffel bags .

Garth shot twice and Dean ducked. Dean dropped the duffel and jumped sideways hiding behind the small wooden wall at the corners of the porch.

"Darn it" Charlie said as she tried the other doors of the car. "Did any one actually hit him with a dart." She asked .

Garth and Kevin shook their heads.

"Dean , come on man . We're trying to help" Garth said loudly . " I've got the counter curse ready."

Silence. The only sound was the crickets singing. Garth clenched his teeth. How the hell did he get in this mess. Why every thing was so damn complicated with the WInchesters? Thats it after all this would be over he would definitely take a long sweet break to chill out. Maybe he could convince Sam and Dean to come with him too . Yeah he would definetly go chill out at some sunny beach sipping martinies.

"Dean. What did you do to Sam" Charlie asked loudly. Garth glanced at Sam who hadn't even moved an inch. His breath was fogging the window so at least he was alive. That was a plus because last time not-Dean had tried to kill Sam.

"You stay away from Sam" Dean said angrily ." Leave and I wont have to hurt you guys. "

"Dean. Lets just talk" Kevin said .

"You shouldn't have come Kevin. It isn't safe for you. Garth why did you bring the kid along?" Dean said still hidden behind the wall. His arm appeared and he quickly pulled one of the duffle towards him that had been lying infront of the porch door.

Charlie motioned towards Garth to slowly approach Dean . Garth nodded. They had just taken a single step when Dean suddenly stood up and shot . Garth shot but missed. Great , now Dean had a dart gun too.

"Er- Guys?" Kevin said quietly. Garth looked sideways to see Kevin pulling out a dart from his arm.

"We're not the only ones with a dar—" he said and Charlie grabbed his arm before he could fall face down. She propped him against the front tire of the Impala.

Garth aimed his gun and and waited for Dean to shoot again. Suddenly Dean emerged from the opposite end of the porch and shot before Garth could aim towards the other end. Dean must have rolled towards the other side when Kevin had fallen down and Garth wasnt paying attention.

"Garth , I'm down" Charlie said as she pulled out a dart from her stomach. She sat down besides Kevin before she could fall.

Ok ! Garth had to admit ; Dean had a hell of an aim. Much better than Garth himself.

"BALLS" Garth shouted. Another dart whooshed just inches from his ear. He quickly ran and hid behind the Impala. They should have come with a more solid plan than just sneaking upon Dean.

"Garth , come out" Dean yelled " I told you to drop this whole counter curse thing"

"No can do , Dean . Your melon's messed up" Garth shouted. He peeked a little above the hood and found Dean standing and heading down the steps. He quickly shot and ducked down again . He was sure that he had hit Dean this time.

"Sonuva—" Dean shouted and Garth got his confirmation.

"Yessss:" He hissed while shaking his fist. Sweet victory. He smiled to himself. He peeked above the hood again and found Dean sprawled over the steps. He stood up from his hiding spot and ran upto Dean. The dart was sticking in his chest on the front pocket of his jacket.

Garth tucked his own gun and decided to drag Dean's ass back in the house. Get some rope and tie him to a chair. He was just about to pick Dean up from the arm pits when Dean's fist suddenly shot up . It hit the unsuspecting Garth right in the jaw. Garth yelled out in surprise and pain before tumbling down the steps. He quickly rose to his feet and looked at Dean in shock.

"I thought that I had stunned you , ya idjit" Garth said as he flexed his painful jaw. Dean smiled as he climbed down the steps. He still had his gun in his hand while Garth's was tucked in his waist band. Damn it , he should have shot one more into Dean.

Dean pulled out the dart and reached into his pocked to pull out a brown leather book.

"Dad's journal. Saved my ass more times than I can count" He said as he replaced it and patted his pocked . Garth frowned when Dean dropped his dart gun . Garth quickly reached behind to pull out his own but stopped when Dean produced a real , frigging gun.

Really , was this guy out of his mind? Yeah he was. Damn witches.

"Whoa, dude. No need to get rash" Garth said as he raised both of his arms in a placating manner. He gulped when Dean clicked the safety off. Dean climbed down and stood face to face with Garth.

"Listen to me Garth. This is the last warning i'm giving you. STAY AWAY FROM ME AND SAM. We dont need your help. " Dean snapped at him.

Garth pursed his lips in a hard line. He was getting tired of Dean's tough guy routine.

" Dean just take the frigging' cure and I'll be on my merry way " Garth said calmly. He knew that there was no reasoning with Dean. He just hoped that Dean was sane enough to not shoot him in the head.

Dean's lips curled up. "Why cant you understand Garth. You're no one. Why do you keep chasing after us . You're not needed here. Just do your job and I'll do mine. You were supposed to keep Kevin safe and instead you drag his ass all the way out here."

"Yeah well , you're not doing so swell either. What did you to to Sam?"

Dean growled and Garth raised his eyebrows at him. Dean can look very intimidating when he wants to. Thats for sure. And did he actually growl? Garth had last seen a warewolf do that.

"Look Dean. Just take the cure and I wont bother you again. Even though I was thinking maybe we could go on a vacation together. Blow off some steam, maybe do a small salt and burn . " Garth said lightly as he eyed the gun that was getting too close to his face.

How did he wind up with the Winchesters again? Oh right that was when that whole Becky and Sam business, except that time Sam was the one messed up. Well he wouldn't change a thing because that was how he got to meet Becky. Yeah those were the good days.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Dean started talking again.

"If I see you again. I wont shoot with a dart gun. " Dean said as he thrust the gun behind him after clicking the safety back on. Garth sighed in relief but his relief was short lived when Dean punched him again. This time Garth felt it with full force and he was sure that he head a crack in his cheek bone , or felt it. He wasn't sure cuz now he was seeing stars.

When he came back from his short trip into space, Dean was clutching his collar. Garth smiled sheepishly at him.

"Chill out Dean. You've got issues. Why dont we talk like civilised hunters, maybe pop open some beers. " Garth said groggily. Dean released him before pulling out Garth's gun from behind him and Garth staggered back a little.

"Garth I appreciate your concern. You saved Sam from me and from that witch thats why I'm letting you off the hook"

 _Off the hook? You punched me in the face and threatened me with a gun ._ Garth thought but he kept quiet and watched Dean make his little speech.

"Garth , try to understand. This is what Sam wants. I'm doing all this for Sam and the curse is the only way that I can make him understand. " Dean said calmly.

"If this was what Sam wants then why did you knock him out?" Garth asked as he felt the bruise on his face.

Dean looked like he was gonna punch Garth again but Dean took a deep breath as if he was trying to calm himself.

"Sam will understand but I dont need you guys to worry about us. I know how to take care of my brother . " Dean sighed and dragged a hand on his face suddenly looking old and haggard.

"Dont you see how screwed up our lives are Garth. We both have died and gone to hell. Sam and me , we both have been tortured , hell I cant remember the last time when Sam had a nightmare free sleep. The kid cant even sleep right. I just want all this to be over. I just want to keep my little brother safe ." Dean looked so desperate that Garth felt a stab of sympathy.

" I know how much shit you guys have had to deal with and this is no different , just get rid of the friggin' curse Dean"

"No , and I dont want you guys messing up again." Dean said through clenched teeth. "Leave us alone and go deal with your own shit. "

Garth nodded. "Alright, I wont come after you" He lied and it was quite clear that Dean didn't believe him.

"Sorry but I dont trust you" Dean said as he raised Garth's gun and shot him in the chest in a blindingly fast move . Unfortunately Garth didn't have any magic journal to protect himself. He felt the sharp prick and the dizziness take over and he got his hands under him just in time as he fell down on the grass. Through his blurred vision he saw Dean putting the duffel bags in the back . He then moved Charlie and Kevin away from the car and the Impala roared to life.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNNSNNSNSN**

Sam woke up to a familiar yet strange sensation. He could feel the floor of the Impala rumble beneath his feet. He could smell gun oil and leather , thats what Dean smelled like . The Impala was moving so Dean must be driving. But his mind was jumbled and stray thoughts broke away before he could put them together. He could hear Dean humming to himself. Maybe he should go back to sleep , its not like there was anything wrong. Yeah . Nothing to worry about , nope. Just him and Dean coming back from a hunt . Yeah that must be the reason his head was messed up. Dean will wake him up when they reach a motel . What the hell were they hunting? Wait where was he? Oh the car , Impala , no baby. Not his , Dean's . Yeah . Home . Nothing to worry about . He wanted to go to sleep again. So peaceful. So good. Nothing to worry about.

* * *

Sam awoke slowly. But this time nothing felt familiar. His head was throbbing in time with his heart beat. He didn't know how long he laid there . He could feel the soft sheets underneath him. Were was the rumbling floor? How did he get on a bed? Where the hell was Dean ? He couldn't smell the gun oil and leather. Maybe he should drift off again. But a thought was nagging him at the back of his mind. Something was wrong , terribly wrong.

A sense of urgency tickled him but it was a stray thought at the edge of nothingness. He should wake up. Dean was in trouble. He knew that Dean was in trouble. He just knew .

Slowly he peeled opened his crusted eye lids and rays of light forked through his skull sending sharp stabs. He groaned and immediately closed his eyes again. After blinking several times he saw an unfamiliar ceiling. The flakes of paint seemed to drift down like snow. Maybe it was snowing. He smiled. A distant part of his mind argued that it cant snow inside.

He laughed then frowned . Something was wrong. What exactly. He had no idea. Maybe it was his throat , since it felt too dry and raspy. A scraping noise was heard and Dean appeared out of the wall , or from behind the wall. He was drying his hair. Maybe he got wet in the snow.

"Hey Sammy , you awake?" Dean asked as his face hovered above him.

Sam nodded , he realised he was still smiling . What was he worried about again ? He tried to sit up and Dean helped him . Dean always knew what to do. Dean propped pillows behind him. A glass was pushed against his lips and he greedily drank it up.

"You oaky?" he asked Dean. He knew that Dean was supposed to be hurt or something . He was relived that Dean was fine. Fine and smiling at him.

"I'm okay Sam. You should go back to sleep. You'll be better when you wake up next time. I promise."

Sam was fine but if he was fine then he wouldn't be seeing snow fall down. He looked around and saw the bright yellow colours on the wall dancing around him. Yeah he wasn't fine.

"K' Dean" he said as he slid back into bed with a contended sigh. He was so glad that he had Dean to look after him. He felt sad that there was no one to look after Dean since Dean was hurt. He was sure of it but Dean seemed fine. He was humming metallica , lulling him to sleep. His stomach was full from the pizza that Dean had ordered. Yeah he could taste a tint of olive on his tongue . When was that? Whatever . He should go to sleep.

* * *

This time Sam woke up with a jolt. Pushing the cover from above him. He felt lucid , more lucid than he had felt in days, weeks or maybe it was months. Time had no meaning. He felt isolated , disconnected. What had Dean done to him? He remembered Garth , Charlie and Kevin coming to get them but that seemed like it was weeks ago. Or maybe it was a month. He shuddered and looked around at the strange unfamiliar , flea-bag motel. He had no idea where he was or how he got here. He winced when he felt his right arm. It felt as if it had been used as a pin cushion. God! How many times had Dean drugged him?

He looked at the digital clock on the table . It was almost morning and the sun should be rising anytime soon provided that the clock wasn't busted. Sam waited for the digits to change making sure that the clock was legit . The soft yellow glow from the clock illuminated the dark room. Sam felt strange , alien. The other bed was empty , no outline of his sleeping brother. He looked around and for some strange reason he was horrified at the fact that the walls were not covered by a yellow wall paper. Where the hell was Dean. He needed Dean. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Get a grip Winchester. " he said to himself.

He staggered out of the bed and realised that he was in his sleeping clothes. He had no recollection of changing his clothes . Terror crawled at his throat. He hated this , - this not knowing. It scared him.

He splashed water on his face to calm himself. He could get through this . He could . He had been tortured by the devil himself but there hadn't been prolonged blackouts. He was always in the cage when he woke up. He was never in any alien place. In a nameless motel of a nameless town of a nameless state. Great , now he thought that cage was fimiliar to him. He must be loosing it.

He chocked on a sob and risked a glance in the mirror. He was sure that he had lost more than a few pounds. His skin was a sickly grey . The stitches from the gash on his forehead were gone and it had healed up nicely.

He felt nauseous and he was sure that whatever shitty thing that Dean had been injecting him with was the reason. He shivered and he looked more closely at the angry pin pricks red marks on his arm under the incandescent bulb. He counted seven marks.

He didn't know how long he remained sitting on the closed toilet seat as he tried to remember things. He felt as if he had just woken up from a very long confusing dream , the kind that you forget as soon as you wake up. No matter how hard you try you cant remember it. No- not a dream , definitely a nightmare.

He had vague memories of Dean and him talking in the Impala, laughing until his stomach had hurt on some stupid comment that a snockered Sam had probably made . Stopping at diners for breakfast. He even though that they had stopped to get icecream . He clutched his head in his hands. He couldn't take it anymore. He was tempted to run away as far as possible.

He got up and walked out of the bathroom. Sam looked at Dean's empty bed . It hadn't been slept in. What if Dean was in trouble . What if he had been taken because surely Dean wouldn't leave him drugged up like that. He remembered that whenever he had a few lucid moments Dean had always been there.

Sam unlocked the motel door and opened it . He glanced outside and saw no Impala parked infront of his door. He closed it and sat down on the bed again. He should shower and change and start searching for Dean. Maybe Dean would be drunk, passed out in some bar but that seemed highly unlikely.

He was just about to get up when the door flew open. A burly man with long black hair stepped inside and smiled as he looked down at the floor. Sam followed his gaze and realised that earlier when he had opened the door , he had disrupted the salt lines. How could he have been so stupid ? He would have gotten his ass handed to him by John Winchester on such a rookie mistake.

For a second both of them just looked at each other. Then the man's eyes turned and onyx black. Sam wasn't surprised ,he quickly reached underneath his pillow where he usually kept a weapon but his hands groped only at the soft sheets. Sam felt an invisible force fling him across the tiny motel room , he landed on Dean's bed . He reached under Dean's pillow but nothing there either.

He quickly slid off the bed and raised his fists, locking his knees to get a fighting stance. His mind was still a little hazy and thankfully the vertigo didn't last long.

"Winchester. I've been waiting for your pathetic brother to return but I guess you were stupid enough to break the salt lines." The demon smirked .

"What do you want?" Sam asked in a horse voice.

"The prophet ." the demon's face stretched into a sly smile. "I'll take you and then we can exchange you with the prophet. "

Sam gritted his teeth. Dean must have taken the demon knife . His only option was an exorcism but the demon would surely fling him again if he started it . He needed holy water. He was standing infront of the side table's drawers . He always kept a flask full of holy water in his top drawer. He hopped it will still be there.

Slowly he stepped backwards , closer to the table.

"We dont know where the prophet is. Me and my brother have been looking for him too." Sam said.

The demon rolled his eyes. "We have confirmation that you Winchetsers have the prophet wrapped around your fingers. Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Crowley told me to bring you alive but he didn't mention in which sate. He was delighted to hear that the little Winchester was all alone in the motel , unwarded and right within our reach."

" I'm not going anywhere. Besides you dont have the tablet . What will you do only with a prophet." Sam said as he moved his hand behind him , closer to the top drawer. The demon was scratching his beard.

"Hmmm . I'm sure that big brother will give us both the things in exchange for little Sammy. "

"Little ?" Sam repeated. "I'm six feet tall and I'm pretty sure that a lowly demon cant do squat to me."

The demon laughed . "Look at you kid. You can barely stand . You look like you just left your death bed and I dont want to accidently kill you. "

Sam suddenly clutched the table pretending to use it for support as if he would fall down any instant. He may as well use his weak state to his benefit. He pretended to pant loudly.

"Alright kid .Come on lets go . " The demon said as it approached him.

Sam quickly opened the drawer and his hands found the familiar silver flask. However he didn't have time to unscrew it when he felt the demon yank his collar and throw him down on the floor. Sam managed to keep his hold on the flask as he collided with the floor. He quickly stood up , backing away while unscrewing the flask behind his back.

"You know what . I think I'll have a little fun with you first. I always wanted to torture a Winchester." the demon said while licking his lips.

Sam backed away as he quickly lifted the flask and splashed the holy water on the demon's face . The demon hissed in surprise and clutched his face which was sizzling and burning.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.—-"

The demon screamed and Sam felt the familiar invisible force fling him again. This time he didn't have Dean's bed as his landing. He cried out as his back collided with the corner of the wall and he felt a sharp pain flare in his back starting from his tail bone. Thankfully he still had his flask but he had spilled some.

Gasping for breath ,he splashed the water on the demon who screamed in pain and fury.

" Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare "

Sam threw another splash before the demon could think about throwing him across the room again.

"Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge"

The demon screamed and ran towards Sam. Sam quickly backed away as he threw more holy water. He could feel the flask getting lighter and lighter. He knew he didn't have enough.

"invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis"

Sam thew the rest of the holy water and the demon's skin sizzled and burned. .

"WInchester " The demon screamed and Sam found himself once again in the grips of the demon's telekinetic hold.

He crashed into the cupboards and felt the air pushed out of his lungs . He fell to the floor panting and gasping for breath.

"diaboli, libera nos" Sam huffed out and suddenly the demon was on top of him, straddling his tighs.

"I tried to do this the easy way" The demon snarled as it punched Sam in the face. Sam immediately felt his nose crack and soon enough warm blood was oozing out, flowing towards his ear. He tried to wiggle out from underneath the demon but he was trapped on the floor. Every small movement sent waves of red hot pain in his back.

" _Domine Ut Ecclesiam._ " Sam panted as he stared into the demon's onyx black eyes , but he stopped when he was rewarded with an another punch.

He suddenly saw stars and blincked to get his vision back. Suddenly he felt the demon twist his arm and it easily pulled out of his socket . Sam screamed as a blinding pain soared through his arm. Teers pooled in his eyes.

"Awww , did i make little Sammy cry ." The demon said in a sickly sweet voice.

" _tuam secura_ " Sam rasped out , but the rest of the words died out in a strangled choke when the demon closed his fingers around Sam's throat. Why was he always strangled . Why ?

"I got to give it to you. You Winchesters are persistent little pests." The demon said through clenched teeth. Sam clawed at the demon's hand with his good one but it was fruitless. He could feel his throat slowly closing. The edges of his vision were graying out.

" _tibi— facias"_ Sam chocked out surprised when he actually heard the words leave his mouth . The demon screamed .

"Enough." The demon snarled and suddenly raised Sam up from the floor by his throat before pushing him back to the floor with demonic strength. Sam felt the back of his head slam into the floor and he immediately blacked out.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSN**

 _ **A few hours ago.**_

"Alright, stop here." Charlie said as she swiped on the screen her phone.

Garth stopped his truck and took a breather. They had been driving for days chasing the Winchesters. If it were not for the tracker that Charlie had attached under the Impala when she had been shot by the dart , they would never have caught up with Dean.

They had chased the WInchesters from Ohio to Indiana , Illinois , Iowa , South Dakota and now they were in Oregon. They would have caught up sooner but Kevin had an adverse reaction to the tranq dart . He had already been taking something to increase his efficiency , harmless little pills, but mixed with the sedative had caused him endless seizures. Thankfully they had gotten him to the E.R in time before any serious brain damage.

Right now Kevin was sleeping peacefully in the back snoring loudly. Garth knew it was dangerous to bring him along but Kevin had thrown a tantrum like a teenager when they had talked about getting him back to the boat.

"Do you think , Dean knows that we're on his trail." Charlie asked.

Garth shrugged. "I hope not. What are we doing here?" Garth asked. They had stopped in a market place. It was almost midnight and the only place open was the huge bar in the distance.

"The car's here." Charlie said while showing him her phone. Garth looked around but there were no cars . There must be a separate parking lot somewhere.

"He must be in the bar." Garth said , while Charlie huffed out an obvious Duh.

"Alright" Garth said enthusiastically while slamming his fist in his hand. "This time we'll get him for sure."

Charlie shook her head. "Nah , this time . I'm gonna do this on my own." She said with grave seriousness .

"No , we need a plan." Garth said.

Charlie raised her eyebrows. "Trust me .I have a plan."

"Charlie —"Garth protested but Charlie was already opening her door. She turned to look at him and there was a mischievous spark in her eyes. She smiled brightly .

"Just be ready for my call. I know what I'm doing ." She winked .

"Charlie, wait ."Garth sighed but Charlie was already gone. Garth watched her lazily as she disappeared in the bar .

Well he might as well wait . He raised his legs placing them on the dash board. He opened his phone and frowned when he saw a dozen voice messages from different hunters. He sighed as he started with the one at the bottom.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSn**

Charlie entered the bar and covered her hair with her hoodie . She immediately spotted Dean playing pool at the other end of the bar. She looked around and found what she was looking for . A bored girl sitting on the stool . She was wearing a small tight fitting dress that showed her curves and was lazily sipping a drink. Charlie made her way towards the girl and sat down next to her.

"Can you help a girl out?" Charlie asked as she pulled out a think wad of cash from her pocket and placed it on the counter.

"I'm listening" The girl said in a silky smooth voice. She was attractive and had dark brown hair hanging around her thin face.

Charlie smiled at the girl.

After explaining to her what she was supposed to do , Charlie handed her a small vile . Then they both began to wait.

After some time Charlie noticed Dean put down the cue stick and make his way to the bar. The girl slipped from her stool and made her way to Dean. Charlie moved away so that Dean wouldn't notice her. She sat down at the far table as she observed Dean and the girl.

Soon enough the girl was sticking to Dean and sliding her hands under his shirt. She ordered a drink and pushed the glass against Dean's lips . Charlie smiled , she knew exactly what kind of girls Dean found attractive.

The girl was now kissing Dean but after some time Dean pushed her away . He stood up and talked to her . He threw a few bills on the counter and began to make his way to the door. Charlie hurried towards the girl who had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I made sure that he had a drink." The girl said as she winked at Charlie and handed her the empty vile back. The vile that Charlie had given her earlier.

Charlie thanked her and as promised gave her the thick wad of cash. She then hurried out of the bar. She looked around and saw the sign of the parking pointing behind the bar. Charlie entered the parking area behind the bar and spotted the sleek classic car. Sure enough Dean was sprawled on the ground besides the Impala. Keys in his hand and long scratc h on the door leading from the lock to the bottom.

Charlie smiled to her self.

"Payback is a bitch. You shouldn't have shot me Dean." She said as she pulled out her phone to call Garth.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Dean groaned when he felt a light slap on his cheek . He opened his eyes and saw Kevin leaning into his face.

"Guys he's awake." Kevin announced . Dean pulled at his arms and ofcourse he was tied to a frigging chair in the middle of a deserted warehouse. His hands and arm were tied tightly to the arms on the heavy metal chair.

Damn it , what the hell happened. He remembered feeling dizzy . Someone had drugged him . Probably that chick at the bar who had bought him a drink and here Dean thought that she was trying to get him drunk to have a good time.

"Dean-o . Morning sleeping beauty." Garth said brightly. He was holding a glass filled with a murky black liquid. Seriously how Garth became a hunter was beyond Dean's comprehension. The man would'nt hurt a fly , well a non monster fly yet here he was tying Dean up.

"Let me go. I need to get back to Sam." Dean said as he realised that it was time for Sam's shot. Terror crawled in his chest . He hadn't chained or cuffed Sam . What if Sam woke up and ran away. The drug must have faded away by now. He knew he was playing a risky game by drugging Sam but after his little stunt with the gun at the house back at Ohio , Dean couldn't trust him any longer.

"We'll let you go right after you drink this." Garth said while holding the glass in Dean's face.

Dean immediately scrunched his nose when a pungent , nauseating smell hit him.

"Eww , get that away. It smells like feet." Dean said while turning his face away . No way he was gonna drink that shit.

Garth sighed.

"Dean , we can always force this down your throat." Charlie said casually. "it would be better if it doesn't come to that."

Dean gritted his teeth. What the hell was wrong with these people. They weren't family . He barely knew them and yet here they were. Why couldn't they just let him go. Let him go back to Sam. He had to take care of Sam.

Dean struggled in the chair but his legs were also tied .

"This time . I wont show you people mercy. I dont care if you're friends . You crossed a line." Dean shouted. He had to get back to Sam . Keep Sam safe. He had found a great place here in Oregon. Perfect and secure . All that was left now was to get Sam to the safe house. It was like fortress , a fortress against unwelcome guests.

He fought against the ropes but they didn't budge and instead chaffed his wrists.

The scrawny hunter infront of him pressed his lips into a straight line . "Dean " He said warningly. Dean rolled his eyes. Was Garth actually trying to sound intimidating?

"Lets just get this over with guys." Kevin said. He moved behind Dean . Dean immediately closed his mouth tightly.

Garth pressed his fingers above Dean's jaws while Kevin pressed his nose. He couldn't breath so he had to open his mouth at some point . Garth immediately jumped at the opportunity and forced the thick liquid down his throat. Dean had no choice but to swallow the thick liquid or else he would gag. The liquid tasted even worse that it smelled. Dean continued to swallow as fought the nauseating feeling.

Finally the glass was pulled away and he breathed . He felt bile rise to his throat and he gulped it back. His whole mouth had an acrid acidic taste. He had officialy tasted feat

"Alright." Garth said as he put the glass down. "Now for the second part." He took out a piece of paper and began to chant in Latin.

Dean felt anger flare in his chest. He had to get to Sam. He was positive that Sam would be lucid by now. Dean couldn't loose him. He had to get back.

 _Watch out for Sammy_. A voice much like his dad's screamed in his head.

"Let me go." He shouted and struggled against the ropes , not caring about the burn marks on his wrists.

Garth finished chanting and for a moment they all looked at each other. Something was supposed to happen. Dean felt hopeful. Maybe the counter curse was a bust. He laughed.

"Well , well . Looks like you little spell didn't work." Dean smiled .

"No " Garth said as he frowned and looked at the paper in his hands. "No" he repeated.

Dean smirked . He felt happy to see Garth this miserable for once.

"Let me go or else —" Dean suddenly gasped. He felt a blinding pain in his head , behind his eyes. He twisted and squirmed. He was sure that he had never had a headache like this. He closed his eyes. His body continued to twist out of his control.

A pathetic sound escaped from his lips .The pain was blinding hot , like a stab. He felt tears pool in his eyes. He didn't know how long he suffered in that agony and after what felt like eternity , he could open his eyes. He didn't know how he got there , but he was lying on his back on the floor . There were no roped around him. All three of the hunters were looking at him with concern and worry.

He wanted to tell them that he's okay but there was something in his mouth. Garth pulled it out. It was a belt. Pieces clicked in his mind. He must have had a seizure.

"Dean , you back." Charlie asked softly. She helped him sit up. Dean rubbed his temples and nodded. At once he felt a wave of shame and regret. He remembered everything he had done. He remembered the threats and insults . He remembered punching Garth. He remembered—

"Oh God! Sam" Dean said as he quickly stood up but vertigo hit him. Kevin and Charlie supported him.

"I'm so sorry guys." Dean said to his friends.

"Its not your fault, Dean. Damn witches." Garth said while clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome back Dean." Charlie said brightly.

"Wooh, finally . Lets celebrate now." Kevin said wearily. He looked ill and too tired. They all looked tired and Dean's guilt went up a notch. He was so grateful to them.

Dean nodded but his guilt trip was far from over. He had drugged Sam till Sam couldn't think clearly , till Sam had become his puppet.

"We have to get to the motel." Dean said in a chocked voice. What had he done?

"Come on , you car's outside." Charlie said while handing him the keys. Dean took them and they began to make their way towards towards the door of the ware house.

"What the hell?" Dean shouted at the sight of his baby. There was a huge scratch on the door. Dean flinched when he ran his fingers over it.

"Yeah , you did that when I had you drugged." Charlie said as she made her way to Garth's truck.

"Sorry baby. I guess I end up hurting both things I'm supposed to protect , huh? Sammy and you. " Dean said while stroking the hood when the others were out of ear shot.

He sped towards the motel leaving Garth's rusty pick up truck behind. He hoped that Sam would still be in the motel . He should be lucid enough by now. Dean shuddered and tension flowed through his muscles when he remembered himself sticking the needle in Sam's arm . He had been doing it for the past whole week since they had driven from Ohio.

It was like he had been possessed or something but he hadn't been possessed. He remembered all of his fucked up reasons for doing what he did. He couldn't get Sam's pleading out of his mind . When Sam had begged him not to chain him. His otherwise stubborn brother had begged him.

Dean tightened his knuckles on the wheel till his hands hurt. God! He had chained Sam up like some — like some animal . How would they get past this? Would Sam even want to stay with him ? Forgive him?

Dean stopped infront of the motel and at once he knew that something was wrong. The door was wide open. He jumped out of the car and ran towards the room.

What he saw froze him in his tracks. He had never expected to walk in with Sam being strangled by some man. He quickly snapped out of his stupor as hot boiling rage took place of his shock. He saw red.

He heard Sam whisper the words , _tibi— facias_. An exorcism . The man was a demon. Dean reached for the demon knife tucked behind him and ran towards the demon but not before the bastard knocked Sam while screaming at his little brother.

Dean immediately finished the exorcism before the demon could even acknowledge his presence.

" _libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos_." The demon screamed and black swirling smoke gushed out through the open door. Dean roughly pulled the host's body away which had fallen on top of Sam. He did'nt bother to check if the man was even alive.

He dropped besides his unconscious little brother. He pushed his fingers against Sam's neck and felt the steady pulse. He sighed in relief and collected his tall , lanky brother in his arms.

" I'm so sorry Sammy. " Dean whispered in Sam's ear. "Its okay Sammy . I'm back "

 **Yay , Dean's back . So did you guys like the chapter? I just love Garth , I hope that I did his character justice.**


End file.
